Recuerdos desde el Corazón
by Cristal82
Summary: Un secreto oculto, un legado inesperado y un corazón errado. Edward poseía una vida casi perfecta a sus ojos. ¿Será cierto o todo era una fantasía? ¿Me acompañan a averiguarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos desde el corazón.**

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la idea es originariamente mía y está registrada en savecreative desde el año 2012; así que abstenerse de plagio._

_Esta historia contiene leguaje explícito con escenas de sexo. Por lo les advierto de que es una historia para + 18_

_Los personajes principales, será Edward y Bella._

_Sin más preámbulos les dejo con mi primer fic, espero que les guste._

**#1****#**

_2 de enero de 2011._

-¿Señor, Cullen? ¿Señor Edward Cullen?

-Sí soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

-Señor Cullen, le llamo del bufete de abogados _Jenkins & Sons_ de Washington. Mi nombre es Nicholas Jenkins.

-Bien señor Jenkins, ¿a qué debo su llamada? En apenas diez minutos debo tomar un avión.

-Hay unos documentos en mi poder que debo entregarle a usted en persona. Así pues, ¿cuándo podríamos vernos, señor Cullen?

-¿Unos documentos?- Edward no entendía nada-. En este momento viajo hacia China para dar un concierto; pero podríamos vernos en unos…diez días. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, señor Cullen, le espero en diez días en mi despacho.

Tras esa extraña llamada, Edward se dirigió hacia la terminal; ensimismado en la última de sus composiciones, con el billete entre una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sobre el mango, en forma de rosa tallada, de su bastón continuaba practicando como si éste fuese el teclado de un piano. Cuando de pronto escuchó cómo le llamaban a su espalda:

-Señor Cullen, espere- le pidió una azafata que corría de tras de él trastabillando debido a los altos tacones de sus zuecos-.

-¿Sucede algo?- se interesó-.

Se ha olvidado en el mostrador su bolso de mano- le dijo la joven entregándoselo una vez recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración-.

¡Oh! Gracias. ¡Qué despistado soy!- exclamó algo abochornado mientras un intenso color rojo subía por sus mejillas-. Gracias, señorita- repuso con una sonrisa-.

A continuación, girando sobre sus pies, atravesó el estrecho pasillo, apoyado en su inseparable báculo de madera, el cual llevaba consigo desde el día en el que fue asaltado. Había sido herido en su rodilla derecha y desde entonces, sufría una ligera cojera-.

Ya habían dado el último aviso que le llevaría desde Los Ángeles hasta Pekín donde daría un concierto privado ante el primer ministro y varios altos cargos chinos.

Horas más tarde, el joven cobrizo se dispuso a tomar su equipaje e introducirlo en uno de los carritos para pedir un taxi cuando de pronto, junto a la salida del aeropuerto, vio una pequeña tienda y decidió ir a comprar el periódico, esperaba encontrar alguno en inglés.

La dependienta, una mujer bajita, morena con algunas canas entre sus sienes y ojos ovalados, le sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió varios ejemplares para elegir: _New York Times, Washington Post, Chicago Sun-Times…_

-Gracias, me llevaré éste- señaló cogiendo _Los Ángeles Times,_ entregándole los ochenta centavos_-._

-Disculpe, pero… ¿Es usted, Edward Cullen el compositor?- le preguntó con voz trémula la mujer-.

-Pues… sí. Soy yo- contestó algo sorprendido-.

-¡Oh, Dios, mío!- exclamó entusiasmada la dependiente-. ¿Me daría un autógrafo para mi hija? Será una gran sorpresa para ella…

-Claro, con gusto- aceptó con una sonrisa-. Él era uno de los compositores con un gran éxito internacional a pesar de su juventud, sólo contaba con a penas veintiséis años-.

-Espere aquí, por favor-. Le pidió y salió rápida hacia el interior del almacén-.

Edward permaneció en pie a la espera, inspeccionando con ojo clínico la pequeña tiendecita y su muestrario: revistas, paraguas, libros de lectura y de viaje, mapas para conocer la ciudad… Pero hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención; se trataba de un pequeño osito de peluche de un oso panda en posición sentado, con ojos de cristal negro y tacto suave.

Se acercó hasta donde el oso estaba y lo acercó al mostrador. Ésta era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de casa tras la operación de su pequeña Sara de a penas siete años de edad; así pues, pensó que le gustaría un regalo de su viaje, sabía que le encantaban los ositos de peluche.

La mujer regresó con un pequeño cuaderno de flores y le tendió una pluma con la que estampó su firma.

-¿Cómo se llama su hija, señora?- quiso saber cortés-.

-Armony- contestó-.

_Para Armony, con cariño,_

_Edward Cullen._

-Aquí tiene, señora- dijo pasándole el cuaderno y su pluma-. ¡Ah! Y envuélvame esto para regalo, por favor-. Le pidió señalándole el peluche-.

-Por supuesto- repuso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-. Aquí está-.

-¿Cuánto es?- inquirió volviendo a sacar su monedero del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-.

-Nada, es un regalo- dijo negándose a coger su dinero-. Disfrute de su estancia en Pekín- exclamó como despedida.

-Gracias-. Respondió depositando el presente y el periódico en el carrito junto a sus maletas y saló hacia la calle para tomar un taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel-.

Edward después de terminar la función, caminó hasta su hotel, donde se hospedaría tan sólo por dos días más. Durante ese corto trayecto, de unos diez minutos, Edward no paró de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre aquella extraña llamada. No conocía a nadie con el que tuviese algunos asuntos que tratar en Washington. Pero sin saber por qué esa curiosidad hizo que un insólito miedo se instalase en su corazón.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, situada en el ático del último piso, la más grande. Comenzó a practicar con el piano sin molestar a nadie. Segundos después, viendo el envoltorio sobre la pequeña estantería que había en la sala, recordó a su niña y decidió llamar a su padre Carlisle ya que se había quedado a su cuidado junto al de Esme, su madre. Edward estaba tranquilo, pues sabía que con ellos nada malo pasaría; pero como siempre la había llevado consigo, desde que la pequeña era un bebé, la echaba mucho de menos.

Dos semanas antes había sido operada de nuevo con un nuevo tratamiento para que de ese modo pudiese recuperar la vista que la niña había perdido tras caerse de las escaleras, que daban acceso al segundo piso de la gran mansión Cullen, una noche que se despertó desorientada y llamando desesperadamente a su mamá hace ya once meses.

-¡Hola, papá! ¿Qué tal está todo por ahí?

-Todo tranquilo, hijo, no te preocupes por nada, Sara está con Rose y tu hermano Emmet ya sabes que le encanta salir al parque de atracciones y olvidarse de todo…

Sí, lo sé papá, pero… la echo mucho de menos. Siempre venía conmigo y es la primera vez que voy solo sin mi pitufa… compréndeme papá, no es nada fácil…

Su hija Sara era su mayor tesoro y aunque en un primer momento cuando supo de su existencia, Edward se asustó mucho, ya que sólo contaba con diecinueve años, pronto se convirtió en la razón de su vida. Ángela, su madre, había sido una amiga con la que había salido unas cuantas veces; pero no fue algo duradero ya que tenían temperamentos contrapuestos y siempre estaban discutiendo. Cuando le dio la noticia de su embarazo llevaron a cabo un acuerdo verbal, que más tarde se haría efectivo tras el nacimiento de la pequeña: La custodia pasaría a manos de Edward. Ya que por un lado tenía mayor solvencia económica y por otro, Ángela no estaba preparada para la responsabilidad de criar a una niña, pues sus planes era poder ir a la universidad aquel mismo año, tenía dieciocho años.

-Créeme, hijo, te comprendo mejor de lo que crees. Recuerda que eres mi hijo y no eras mucho mayor que Sara cuando comenzaste a viajar por el mundo; y yo tenía que conformarme con ver las fotos y vídeos, y hablar por teléfono contigo a miles de kilómetros, ya que mi trabajo no era compatible con tus salidas al exterior…-Carlisle estaba considerado como uno de los cirujanos cardiovasculares más afamados de todo Estados Unidos-.

-Lo sé papá, pero gracias a ti ahora Sara está sana y sonríe como los ángeles, pues ha recuperado la luz de sus ojos…

Carlisle no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué diría su hijo menor si supiese la verdad? Él no fue la persona que hizo posible ese milagro sino alguien que Edward no podría ni imaginar…

Una lágrima cayó sin previo aviso de sus ojos y un nudo se quedó presionando su garganta…

-Papá hoy he recibido una llamada de un bufete de Washington querían concertar una cita conmigo para tratar un asunto a cerca de unos documentos… ¿Conoces a alguien que tenga algunos temas que tratar conmigo de allí? Porque por más que pienso no recuerdo conocer a nadie de…

De nuevo silencio al otro lado de la línea…

Sólo se escuchó un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible…

¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría en recordar?


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía y está registrada en savecreative desde 2012._

_Es una historia para +18, así que si leen es bajo su responsabilidad._

_Espero que les guste y dejen __Review:_

**#2#**

El día de su cita con el abogado Jenkins había llegado y Edward iba camino a su despacho. Era un día frío y nublado en Washington, las gentes, que se veían a través de la ventanilla del taxi, iban y venía de uno y otro lado con demasiadas prisas formándose grandes aglomeraciones en las salidas del aeropuerto, ya que la bruma que se cernía sobre la ciudad, a pesar de ser pasadas las doce del medio día, no ayudaba para nada a ver más allá de lo que se tenía frente a sus ojos.

Por lo que el taxista no iba muy rápido en su carrera con destino al bufete. Edward estaba demasiado taciturno como para percatarse de ello; con mejores preocupaciones dando vueltas por su cabeza…

Tras su viaje a China, Edward esperaba ver a su hija feliz y risueña. Pero su pequeña no sonreía desde aquella noche y seguía teniendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Terminaba despertando en llanto y llamando a su mamá.

Edward no comprendía el porqué de esas pesadillas. Había ido innumerables veces a psicólogos, psiquiatras, terapeutas y ninguno de ellos había dado con la clave de ello.

Ángela había visto en contadas ocasiones a Sara, ya que ella se había marchado a estudiar su carrera al extranjero. Llamaba a su hija por teléfono por su cumpleaños o fechas señaladas pero no mantenían la típica relación madre e hija.

Edward estaba muy preocupado por ella, ya no sabía qué más podía hacer. Con estos pensamientos llegó al recibidor del despacho donde se encontró con la recepcionista; una muchacha de unos veinte años, rubia, con el pelo encrespado, las uñas pintadas de un rojo sangre y una minifalda y top del mismo color que apenas le llegada a tapar lo justo; y eso, que continuaba sentada y distraída con la llamada telefónica que había recibido minutos antes.

-¿Perdone, señorita?- La joven que seguía distraída mirándose las uñas y mascando chicle de un modo exagerado, levantó su mirada quedando sin habla y por poco se atraganta con el chicle al ver al joven que tenía frente a ella de una belleza indescriptible, tan sólo comparable al más bello Adonis, y unos ojos verdes mar, que te invitaban a perderte en ellos-.

-¿Señorita, por favor, podría decirle al señor Jenkins si podría recibirme?- insistió Edward apoyado en mostrador algo inclinado para captar su atención-.

-Oh, por supuesto. Un momento por favor…- dijo la muchacha llamada Silvia cuando salió de su aturdimiento-. ¿Su nombre?

-Cullen, Edward Cullen. Creo que debe estar esperándome.

Silvia habló con el señor Jenkins por el intercomunicador. En tan sólo unos minutos, Edward se encontraba en su despacho y sentado frente a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, rechoncho, calvo; y con un traje impecable de color gris perla sentado en su mesa. La cual se encontraba llena de gran cantidad de documentos de distinta índole.

-Bien, dígame, señor Jenkins, ¿cuál es la razón por la cual usted tenía tanto interés por tener esta reunión conmigo? Si le soy sincero, no entiendo…

-Señor Cullen, mi bufete se encarga entre otros muchos asuntos de temas relacionados con herencias o custodias. Como ya le comenté por teléfono, tenemos en nuestro poder unos documentos que le deben ser entregados a usted en un plazo de un mes máximo. Lo único que puedo decirle al respecto es que esto quedó estipulado hace un año aproximadamente por mi cliente.

¿Su cliente? ¿y quién es, si se puede saber?

Un momento por favor, señor Cullen, aún falta una persona más para dar comienzo a la reunión…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, tras ésta se encontraba Carlisle.

Edward al verle no supo qué decir. Cuando él le comentó acerca de esta insólita reunión su padre no le dijo nada sino que se mantuvo en un mutismo férreo.

« ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?»

-Adelante, doctor Cullen, le estábamos esperando.-dijo el señor Jenkins.

Nicholas… hijo.- saludó Carlisle.

-¿Padre, qué está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada.

-Tranquilícese, señor Cullen. Ahora podemos dar comienzo a la verdadera razón por la que los tres estamos aquí…

Edward seguía sorprendido en demasía por lo que le costó mucho seguir la exposición hecha por el señor Nicholas.

-Tras todo lo dicho anteriormente sólo me resta entregarle todos estos documentos y demás objetos; son oficialmente suyos, señor Cullen… ¡Ah, lo olvidaba…!

En ese momento el busca de Carlisle comenzó a sonar estridentemente. Éste al ver el número comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso por lo que cortando a Jenkins le pidió su teléfono y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía dijo:

-Nicholas, es una emergencia debemos ir al hospital de inmediato. Gracias por todo después le explicaré todo a Edward yo mismo; pero ahora por favor…

-¿Se trata de…?

-Sí, Nicholas… - La conversación había sido desconcertante, ilógica.- casi podría ser descrita como esperpéntica ante los ojos de Edward.-

Tal vez se hubiera reído si tras esas cortas frases el semblante del abogado no hubiese palidecido hasta extremos insospechados y su padre no hubiese estado tan serio y asustado. No recordaba haber visto a su padre tan alterado, casi no acertaba a dar un paso para salir de aquel despacho, y sus manos temblaban cual hoja mecida por un vendaval.

Al traspasar las puertas del hospital, Carlisle siguió corriendo hasta recepción y, preguntando por Blanca, continuó raudo hasta los ascensores del segundo piso: el área de la UCI pediátrica.

Edward le seguía de cerca, pero, a pesar de todo, le costaba seguirle el paso. « ¿Qué estaba pasando?» La actitud de su padre le amedrentaba sobremanera, desde siempre Edward había sabido de la devoción de su padre por su profesión y la dedicación por sus pacientes; pero en este caso, algo le decía que había algo más, algo mucho más grande…

-Alice… dime qué ocurre… ¿Cómo está?- exigió con voz entrecortada por la carrera-.

-Carlisle…-comenzó a hablar en susurros una muchacha de unos veintiocho años, bajita, morena con el pelo corto y despuntado, que se movía como si diese pasos de bailarina, enfundada en una bata blanca-la pequeña necesita una transfusión urgente de sangre, pero su grupo sanguíneo es tan raro que no contamos con suministros en este momento. Ha habido un accidente múltiple hace dos horas… lo siento mucho, doctor Cullen, pero si en las próximas veinticuatro horas la niña no recibe una transfusión la perderemos…

-No, me niego a aceptar eso. Blanca es una luchadora igual que su madre…-Una infinita tristeza atravesó la mirada de Carlisle en ese instante; pero desapareció tan rápido, que nadie se percató de ella-.

Edward observaba el intercambio de miradas entre ambos y a su lado podía ver a una pequeña en una incubadora conectada a un sinfín de aparatos que medían sus constantes vitales.

No supo el porqué de ello pero se atrevió a acercarse a la pequeña para acariciar su manita y, sin haber procesado aún sus pensamientos, preguntó:

-¿Cuál es su grupo sanguíneo?… tal vez yo pueda ser su donante.

Edward siempre se había considerado un bicho raro en muchos sentidos; era un niño prodigio al que le gustaba la música clásica y no le gustaba demasiado el deporte; ya que para una vez que se fue de excursión, tuvo que ir a urgencias porque se había hecho una gran brecha en la frente, se había dislocado un hombro y se había roto una pierna. Al llegar a la sala todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión por lo que parecía su grupo sanguíneo no estaba en la base de datos y el médico tuvo que llamar al hospital donde trabajaba su padre para suminístrale subsistencias…

Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado como aquel día cuando al despertar vio a su padre cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados. Edward no le había comentado nada a cerca de las actividades a realizar en dicha actividad extraescolar: montar a caballo, alpinismo…

-Su grupo sanguíneo es AB+.- contestó Alice-.

-Es el mío.- dijo Edward-.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- indicó la doctora Brandon dando brinquitos-.

-Manos a la obra; pues, no hay tiempo que perder…- ordenó Carlisle-.

Y antes de que se diese cuanta, Edward estaba sentado en una silla frente a la incubadora y todos estaban ajetreados cual abejas elaborando la miel a su alrededor.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio el señor Nicholas llegó hasta pediatría para interesarse por las últimas noticias acerca de la pequeña; por lo que Carlisle le acompañó hasta un pequeño despacho para poder hablar más tranquilos.

Mientras dicha conversación tenía lugar, Edward le había pedido permiso a Alice para poder cargar unos minutos a la infanta en su regazo. La doctora Brandon, que era residente de pediatría, le puso a Blanca entre sus brazos.

Lo que nadie había previsto es que la niña abriese sus ojos, unos hermosos, penetrantes ojos color chocolate…

Y aún menos Edward que al observarlos un vuelco y una punción le atravesó el corazón, provocándole un gran dolor en su centro. Sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que intentó calmarse cerrando sus ojos…

La visión que tuvo en ese instante hizo que sus manos temblasen y, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño a Blanca, la sostuvo con más fuerza en sus brazos para evitar que resbalase.

_Una joven de unos quince años morena con la melena que le llegaba casi a la cintura, aunque no era muy alta, de estatura media. Se la veía desvalida, sin fuerzas; pero lo que realmente provocó que Edward no pudiese controlar por más tiempo su llanto fue ver sus ojos. Esos mismos ojos de color del chocolate apagados, sin vida, sin una nimia alegría. Su rostro reflejaba el mayor de los dolores, el más grande de los pesares…_

_De repente, el ambiente se vio envuelto de un perfume a rosas y freisas que lo ceñía todo a su alrededor…_

« ¿Por qué había tenido esa visión? ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿Por qué su dolor ahora se había trasmutado en el suyo?»


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía y está registrada en savecreative._

_Este fic es para + 18._

_Gracias a todas mis lectoras, fantasmas o no, por apoyarme en esta locura._

**#3#**

Mientras en el pequeño despacho del director del hospital, en el cuarto piso, tenía lugar una conversación entre dos hombres de cincuenta años. El primero de ellos estaba nervioso. El corazón le palpitaba como si estuviera haciendo los diez mil metros lisos en un minuto, no paraba de atusarse el cabello con su mano derecha, como si con ese gesto, intentase relajarse sin demasiado éxito. El otro, le miraba a los ojos apesadumbrado, siendo conocedor del gran dolor que su amigo cargaba sobre sus espaldas desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo; y aún no había llegado la peor parte a la que debía hacer frente…

-Carlisle, amigo mío, por favor tranquilízate. Así no podrás hacer nada… y si sigues así te dará un ataque al corazón.

-Lo sé, Nicholas, pero… no puedo calmarme, el momento se acerca y todavía no recuerda nada.

-Todo está arreglado, ella lo dejó atado y bien atado.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Tiempo al tiempo, amigo mío…

-¿Tiempo, más tiempo del que ya ha trascurrido? Blanca lleva ingresada en el hospital desde que nació y hoy… hoy casi la perdemos. No me lo hubiese perdonado nunca… Se lo prometí, Nicholas, se lo prometí… Esa fue su última voluntad. Tengo miedo de que ahora… no pueda llevarla a cabo… no cumplir mi palabra. ¿Y qué pasaría con Blanca?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…-repetía una y otra vez el señor Jenkins- Los documentos ahora están en su poder. Todo se complicaría si él se negase a aceptar su custodia tras haberlos leído, pero aún no lo ha hecho- le consoló-.

-En apenas dos días se le dará el alta a Blanca ya que todo el peligro ha pasado. Ese mismo día llegará el señor Willow de asuntos sociales ¿y si todo se complica? ¿Y si debo dejar a mi pequeña en un centro de acogida?

Cuando Carlisle se recompuso un poco de su ataque de pánico, ambos hombres decidieron bajar de nuevo hasta la zona de pediatría atravesando la zona de maternidad, donde podían oírse los gritos, suspiros y risas de las madres y el resto de familiares al ver a sus bebés por primera vez. En un gesto casi involuntario Carlisle sonrió; pero un momento después, volvió a verse en su rostro una gran pena mezclada con resignación.

Cuando Nicholas y Carlisle llegaron a ver a la bebé, el doctor Cullen se asustó mucho al no encontrarla en su incubadora de siempre. Giró su cuerpo 180º y quedó extasiado contemplando la más bella de las imágenes, una escena que llevaba esperando desde que la niña nació hace ya cuatro meses…

Edward la sostenía entre sus brazos arrullándola para que Blanca durmiera. Le observó más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba envuelto en un mar de lágrimas, temblando y miraba a los ojos de la pequeña sin ver.

En otra de las esquinas de aquella enorme sala se encontraban la doctora Brandon y el señor Willow charlándolo animadamente, envueltos en su propia burbuja, siendo ignorantes de lo que se estaba produciendo a sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraban. Pero todo se rompió cuando oyeron los gritos de Carlisle llamando a su hijo.

-¡Edward, Edward! ¡Vuelve, Edward!- su padre seguía insistiendo, pero él se mantenía en un lugar alejado y desconocido para el resto. Carlisle había cogido a Blanca de su regazo y la había colocado en su incubadora donde permanecería por dos días más en observación.-

-¿Qué ocurre doctor Cullen?- preguntó Alice.

-No lo sé, no reacciona… ¡Edward!

-¿Papá?... ¿Y Blanca dónde ésta?

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?- Carlisle viendo el miedo reflejado aún en sus ojos contestó- Tranquilo, la niña está en la incubadora, dormida. ¿Por qué no respondías?

-Rosas, fresias… ¿alguien ha pasado con un ramo de rosas?- contestó para sí mismo-.

Todos se le quedaron mirando como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo o hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo…

Alice se echó a reír sin saber muy bien qué decir; el señor Jenkins se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano y Carlisle suspiró. El único que no parecía nada contento con lo que había ocurrido era Jasper. Miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados como sopesando o evaluándolo por algo. Después como si ya hubiese tomado una decisión dijo:

-Bien, doctor Cullen, he sido informado, por la doctora Brandon, que la niña será dada de alta en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas; por lo que viendo la situación en la que se encuentra, me veo en la penosa obligación de comunicarle que dentro de dos días vendré para llevarme a la pequeña conmigo.

-¿Cómo ha dicho, señor Willow?- el doctor Cullen había palidecido al escuchar las palabras de Jasper pero con la misma rapidez se había encolerizado y prueba de ello eran sus ojos inyectados en sangre opacando su tan característico color azul cielo, sus manos cerradas en puños y su frente se había crispado hasta haber hecho una arruga en su entrecejo casi permanente-. ¡Eso no se lo permitiré, Blanca no irá a un hospicio!

-Padre cálmate, por favor.-Edward estaba atónito viendo la reacción desmesuraba que había tenido su padre. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera aquella vez en la se fue de expedición sin su permiso. Sintió correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo-.

-Pero doctor Cullen, usted sabe que su madre…- intentó hacerle recapacitar Alice para que todo volviese a sosegarse-.

-Su madre la dejó a mi cuidado y no permitiré que se la lleven de mi lado. Bien lo sabes, Alice- Carlisle replicó intentando serenarse poco a poco, pero sin grandes cambios-.

Edward cada segundo estaba más confuso. No comprendía el porqué tuvo esa reacción tan tremenda cuando tuvo a la niña en sus brazos, no entendía la rebeldía de su padre y su empeño por que Blanca se quedase con él. Sin embargo, replicó:

-¿Por qué esa renuencia a que la bebé venga con nosotros hasta que su madre… se reponga?-No tenía idea de cuál era la situación de la pequeña o la de su madre, pero estaba de acuerdo con su padre, un orfanato no era un lugar adecuado para una niña tan pequeña-.

-Pero usted… su situación…- balbuceaba Jasper sin demasiado convencimiento-.

-¿Mi situación?, ¿qué situación, señor Willow? Sepa usted que Blanca no podría estar mejor en ningún otro lugar. En ningún otro sitio la cuidarán, la protegerán y le darán mayor cariño y amor que en Mi casa.-replicó Edward ya exasperado-.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Estoy dispuesto a hacer los trámites necesarios para que Blanca venga a vivir conmigo y con mi familia, si es que la niña no cuenta con ningún otro pariente cercano que se haga cargo de ella, que por lo que parece no es así… Así pues y ya que está aquí el señor Jenkins, abogado, podrá encargase de todos los requisitos para que la transición de la pequeña se haga lo más rápidamente posible… ¿No es así, señor Jenkins?

-Sí, desde luego. De hecho… señor Cullen los documentos que me solicita son algunos de los que ya le mostré esta mañana en nuestra pequeña reunión interrumpida… sólo debe firmarlos-Edward sonreía con una gran mueca en su rostro ante las halagüeñas e inesperadas nuevas recibidas-.

-Entonces si es así, estaré aquí puntualmente junto a mi padre para recoger a Mi pequeña-. Dicho esto se dio media vuelta, y acercándose de nuevo a la incubadora acarició su manita a modo de despedida- Ponte bien pronto, Blanquita. Que te esperamos en casa, mi pitufa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía y está publicada en savecreative.**

**Este fic es para +18.**

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras por acompañarme en este viaje.**

**Les dejo con el siguiente, espero que les guste.**

**#4#**

Al salir del hospital Edward llamó a Sue, su nana, para pedirle que preparase una habitación especial ya que recibirían la visita de una huésped muy especial. Eso sí, le advirtió que no debía decirle nada a nadie, quería que fuese toda una sorpresa para su familia.

Se sentía pleno, feliz… no sabía cómo en tan sólo unos pocos minutos esa pequeña había robado su corazón y ahora se sentía en la obligación de hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla y protegerla de todo. Al menos hasta que su madre…

Mientras tanto en el hospital estaba teniendo lugar una conversación entre la doctora Brandon y el asistente social, se encontraban observando a la bebé, que aún continuaba en brazos de Morfeo:

-Alice, sabes también como yo que no puedo…

-Jazz, cielo, sé que ella te preocupa, pero es lo mejor para los dos. Ella estará bien junto su pa…

No, Alice… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado hoy?

-Sí, le ha salvado la vida, sin saber, sin conocer…

-Exacto, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando él…?

-Jasper, mírala. No la había visto tan tranquila en semanas. Sé que ambos estarán bien juntos; pero si no me crees… podrías acompañarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sara, será dentro de quince días. Y así te convencerás de que llevo razón.-Alice le observaba con sus profundos ojos negros y haciendo un gran puchero-.

-Está bien, Alice, tú ganas. Iré a esa fiesta…-no podía negarle nada cuando ella comenzaba con sus pucheros. Dudaba que hubiese alguien capaz de resistirse a ellos-. Pero te advierto, señorita, de que no le quitaré los ojos de encima al petulante señor Cullen.-dijo Jasper mirándola seriamente.-

La doctora Brandon sólo se echó a reír, conocedora de que nuevamente se había salido con la suya «eso ya lo veremos, señor Willow», pensó Alice para sí misma.

Los días había trascurrido tranquilos en el hospital y tal y como había prometido Edward fue a recoger a Blanca para llevarla a casa. Esperaba ver en las caras de todos los presentes dibujado el estupor cuando se diesen cuenta de su sorpresa; pero lo cierto es que el más sorprendido fue él.

Cuando llegaron a la gran mansión todo estaba exquisitamente decorado para la gran fiesta. Mirara a donde mirase estaba todo decorado con flores que envolvían todo dando la sensación de estar en un gran jardín interior o un gran invernadero, rosas, margarita, claveles,… y muchos globos gigantescos (estos últimos eran claramente idea de Emmet su hermano de treinta y tres años, que continuaba siendo niño). En la entrada al gran comedor podía verse una enorme pancarta que decía:

**_¡Bienvenida a Casa, Blanca!_**

Edward frunció el ceño, pero después de mirar a su padre que le pedía una disculpa con la mirada, se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar; pues no había visto a su familia tan feliz y risueña en mucho tiempo.

Todos se peleaban mientras se pedían la vez para ver a quién le tocaba tener a la pequeña en brazos.

En un primer momento, Edward temió que Sara sintiese celos con la llegada una nueva princesita; pero para su sorpresa, todo fue como la seda.

-¡Blanca está aquí! ¡Blanca llegó!- canturreaba Sara cuando correteó por el pasillo hasta su padre-. ¿Podré cogerla en brazos, papá? ¿Podré jugar con ella?-.

-Claro, cielo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado. Blanquita es aún muy pequeña, princesa-.

Era como si todos hubiesen estado esperándola desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás…

El día del cumpleaños de Sara llegó; todo estaba preparado una gran tarta de siete pisos de nata, chocolate, biscocho y almendras presidía la mesa con sus siete velas en lo más alto. Alrededor de la tarta se encontraban los numerosos regalos de diversas formas, tamaños y envoltorios de colores chillones.

En el gran jardín se había instalado una gran carpa con varias atracciones como un gran castillo hinchable, columpios en los que podrían llegar a montarse hasta cuatro niños a la vez, toboganes gigantescos… y en medio de todo se encontraba una gran pista de baile para que los padres, tíos, y amigos pudiesen relajarse y bailar. A un costado de la misma se había instalado el gran piano negro, que habían bajado del tercer piso. Cuando Edward vio todo lo que su madre había preparado no podía creerlo, sabía que le había dado carta blanca a la hora de preparar el festejo a su hija; pero siempre había sabido medir sus impulsos, llegando a un límite. Esta vez, era evidente que se había saltado dicho límite a la torera y con creces. Edward junto a su pequeña en brazos seguía con los ojos como platos, sin creer aún lo que éstos le mostraban. Esme al ver el asombro y la perplejidad en su rostro sólo dijo:

-Hijo, no te preocupes, no es para tanto sólo disfruta…-Edward abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué debía decir- Es el cumpleaños de mi nieta y además Alice me ayudó con los preparativos además de Sue, por supuesto.

-Alice…-entonces Edward recordó a la doctora que cuidaba de Blanca en el hospital- sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza- La duende…

-¿Alguien me llamaba? ¿Edward te gusta, te gusta?- preguntó Alice apareciendo como por encanto delante de sus ojos- ¿y a ti, pequeña?- insistió dirigiéndose a Sara-.

-Sí, mucho, ¿puedo ir a jugar, papá?- preguntó cuando vio llegar a sus amigos del colegio: Alec y a su hermana Jane acompañados de sus padres el doctor Aro Vulturi, director del Cedars Sinaí Hospital y su esposa, Sulpicia; su amiga Lea acompañada, de su padre el doctor Sam Uley y su esposa Emily y otros muchos compañeros del trabajo de su padre con sus hijos-.

-Claro, cariño.

-Doctora Brandon esto ha sido demasiado- dijo Edward señalando todo lo que había a su alrededor, con un tono de fingido enojo-.

-Edward, antes de nada llámame Alice y dejemos los formalismos, es una fiesta. Además- continuó sin permitirle replicar-lo he hecho con mucho gusto. Cuando Carlisle me invitó a la fiesta no puede resistirme y me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudar a Esme con los preparativos que por lo que veo todos están encantados… o casi- rectificó cuando vio su entrecejo fruncido-.

-No me malinterpretes, Alice, estoy encantado con todo lo que has hecho. Te estoy y estaré muy agradecido pero…

-¿Pero? Siempre hay un pero…- se quejó como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual le han prohibido jugar con su muñeco favorito-.

-Pero es demasiado, Alice. Algo menos ostentoso hubiese sido suficiente, no quiero que mi hija sea una malcriada. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-.

-Claro que lo entiende, señor Cullen, pero… no se esfuerce, cuando Alice se empeña en algo no ceja en su obstinación hasta que lo consigue- dijo Jasper apareciendo por detrás y abrazando a Alice por la espalda-. Esta pequeña duende es así… y sino míreme a mí,- dijo señalándose a sí mismo-. No ha parado hasta conseguir que le acompañase hasta aquí- Edward sonrió y Jasper le devolvió un intento de sonrisa. Pese a todo, se seguía sintiendo algo incómodo al presentarse en una fiesta a la que nadie le había invitado… Mucho más después de la pequeña pugna que tuvo con el doctor Cullen la última vez que se vieron-.

Cuando Esme vio a Alice le llamó para que le ayudase a concluir los últimos retoques antes de que todos los invitados llegasen. Ésta fue en su auxilio, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Jasper que continuaba algo tenso.

El rubio quería romper el hielo de algún modo para así poder disculparse por su actitud de días anteriores; pero no se le ocurría nada para conseguirlo…

Cuando ya el silencio entre ambos, se hizo insoportable, Edward continuaba a su lado observando a su hija jugar a las escondidas por todo el jardín, se lanzó:

-Su hija es encantadora, señor Cullen.- susurró-.

Sí lo es. Está encantada con toda la parafernalia que Alice ha montado junto a mi madre y mi nana…- Jasper sólo sonrió tímidamente.-

-Señor Cullen…

-Por favor, llámeme Edward. Señor Cullen me hace parecer viejo o peor, distante…

-De acuerdo señor… Edward con una condición, a cambio usted me llamará Japer, ¿qué le parece?

Trato hecho, Jasper- respondió Edward tendiéndole la mano-.

Edward… quería disculparme por el modo en el que…

-No te preocupes, Jazz, ¿puedo llamarte Jazz?, entiendo, sólo estabas algo preocupado por Blanca y haciendo tu trabajo- Edward le miraba a los ojos y en los suyos no había rastro alguno de rencor, por lo que Jasper suspiró aliviado-.

La fiesta trascurrió de un modo tranquilo, todos disfrutaron al ver a los pequeños jugar hasta caer rendidos, pues pasaron toda la tarde sin parar. Eran las 21,00 h cuando Sue apareció buscando a Edward:

-Joven, la niña Sara no quiere irse a dormir. Por más que le he instado a que se acostase la niña no quiere. Dice que no se acostará hasta no cantarle la nana a su hermanita…- explicó agachando la vista hasta sus pies-.

-¿Cómo? Voy inmediatamente. Es tarde para que esté despierta y mañana tiene colegio- replicó Edward levantándose de la banqueta de su piano pues se encontraba ofreciendo un pequeño concierto a su familia y a los pocos invitados que aún había, entre ellos Alice y Jasper-. Disculpadme, regreso en un momento-.

Cuando entró a la casa buscando a Sara con clara intención de regañarle por su desobediencia, la encontró en el cuarto de la pequeña Blanca cantándole una canción que a Edward le resultó familiar…

Al escuchar a su hija, Edward se vio trasportado a otro tiempo…

_Ante él se presentó una joven de unos dieciséis años, estaba entrando a la sala del piano donde él estaba intentando practicar y componer una nueva melodía. Él estaba enfadado, había tenido una nueva y la última discusión con Ángela tan sólo unos pocos minutos antes. Su hija estaba nerviosa, y no paraba de llorar… cuando esa muchacha apareció ante él irrumpiendo en la sala, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que estaba furiosa con él._

_-Edward, ¿quieres hacer el favor de calmarte y dejar de aporrear el piano? Así lo único que conseguirás será poner más nerviosa a Sara… necesita paz y tranquilidad para dormir; y con el estruendo que haces con el piano no dormirá en toda la noche- dijo mirándole a los ojos atravesándole con su mirada de chocolate, una miraba que realmente daba miedo-._

_Dicho esto, la muchacha, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una gran trenza, un pequeño pijama de color azul celeste y zapatillas, cogió a la bebé que estaba en su cuco y se la llevó para intentar calmarla, pues aún estaba muy nerviosa._

_-Papá ha sido un desconsiderado, ¿verdad, pequeña? Le vamos a tener que regañar porque así no se puede dormir mi princesita, ¿verdad que no?_

_Cuando de repente comenzó a cantar…_

_Ya no escuchaba cantar a su pequeña sino a otra persona con la voz más dulce que había escuchado jamás…_

Canta, canta, conmigo…

Cada día una dulce melodía al salir el sol…

Canta, canta conmigo, mi pequeño ruiseñor…

Canta, canta conmigo, yo te lo pido por favor…

Canta conmigo esta canción…

Que nace en el alma…

Y atraviesa el corazón…

Canta conmigo, mi pequeño ruiseñor…

Una canción, para ti, para mí…

Para los dos, tú y yo…

_Y de nuevo, ese olor, ese perfume a rosas, freisas, naranjos… llegó hasta sus fosas nasales intoxicándole por completo._

Sin darse cuenta Edward estaba llorando silenciosamente y quedó paralizado cuando escuchó decir a su hija:

-Mamá me la cantaba cada noche antes de ir a dormir y yo te la cantaré a ti hasta que ella regrese; y pueda cantártela ella a ti también, pitufa. Te quiero.- Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla sin despertarla, pues se había quedado profundamente dormida-. Buenas noches, papá, y gracias por mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-diciendo esto, besó su mejilla, salió del cuarto y se acostó-.

Edward aún continuaba sin reaccionar cuando Alice acompañada de Jasper, Emmet y Rose entraron en la habitación, pues los dos primeros querían despedirse antes de marcharse. Pero cuando lo encontraron se asustaron mucho. No sabían qué había pasado, pero Edward no reaccionaba. Seguía derramando lágrimas de manera incontrolada y temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alice por enésima vez-.

-Alice… sí, sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco agotado, buenas noches.

Nadie dijo nada aunque podía verse la preocupación reflejada en cada uno de los semblantes de los presentes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia de mi propiedad y está publicada en savecreative. Es una historia para_

_ + 18 así que, si leen es bajo su responsabilidad._

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi: _

**#5#**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Edward se levantó no parecía recordar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se encontraba tranquilo y sonriente. Como cada mañana se tomaba su café bien cargado con azúcar y dos tostadas con mermelada y tulipán, mientras tarareaba alguna de sus nuevas composiciones o pensaba en el repertorio que interpretaría en su siguiente concierto. El cual tendría lugar en apenas un mes en Acapulco.

Su padre había salido muy temprano para el hospital ya que hoy tendría guardia. Esme había salido también a atender su pequeña tienda de antigüedades que estaba situada en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Los Ángeles.

Emmet había quedado con el equipo de fútbol americano temprano ya que en unos cuantos días se celebraba un partido clave para la clasificación, y él no debía descentrarse pues era el entrenador.

Por lo que los únicos que se encontraban en la casa eran Sue la nana y ama de llaves, que llevaba con la familia Cullen desde que Edward podía recordar, cuidando de Blanca. Y por supuesto, la niña que seguía dormida plácidamente cuando él fue a revisarla antes de bajar a desayunar.

O al menos, eso era lo que Edward creía, pero se equivocaba. Ya que oyó como chirriaba una de las patas de la silla que estaba en frente de su persona. Se giró sobresaltado y se encontró con una muy adormilada Rosalie que seguía intentando desperezarse. Se veía fácilmente que aún seguía con cara de sueño.

La fiesta había terminado tarde y, aunque en un primer momento pensó en ir a trabajar al hospital, decidió quedarse tras hablar con Carlisle de lo sucedido al finalizar la fiesta. Rose era la psiquiatra jefe del _Cedars Sinaí Hospital _donde trabajaba codo con codo con Carlisle, Aro y demás profesionales del centro.

-¡Buenos, días, Edward!- saludó cuando se sentó en su silla-.

-¡Buenos, días, Rose! ¿Qué tal has dormido? Se te ve cansada…-dijo Edward en un murmullo ya que sabía que Rosalie era algo coqueta y no quería ofenderla-.

-La verdad, no he dormido mucho. De hecho, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.- respondió Rosalie, intentando tapar uno de sus bostezos con su mano-.

-Entiendo…-repuso Edward, sabía que llevaban tiempo intentando tener un hijo. Ése era el gran sueño de ambos. Desde que se conocieron en su primer año de universidad se volvieron inseparables, la pareja perfecta. Sólo faltaba un hijo en la ecuación para alcanzar la plena felicidad-.

Rosalie sonrió tristemente. Si Edward supiese... esta vez su falta de sueño no era por lo que él se imaginaba sino una razón completamente diferente. Rose se había pasado toda la noche velando su sueño, pues esta era la segunda vez que había tenido una crisis…

Y ella se temía que después de tanto tiempo, cuando ya se habían resignado a su situación, Edward por fin había comenzado a recordar.

Por lo que debían tener los ojos bien abiertos para actuar con rapidez. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería su reacción…

Todos la temían.

Mientras seguían desayunando ambos se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos.

Rose recordó el día en el que ella llegó a sus vidas…

_Era tan sólo una joven de quince años, estaba asustada, triste y era muy… muy tímida. Había venido a vivir a casa de los Cullen tras la muerte de sus padres Charlie y René Swan. Ellos habían tenido un grave accidente de coche ya que Charles había sufrido un ataque al corazón cuando iba conduciendo de regreso a casa, tras haber terminado una recepción en la que se celebraba la jubilación de uno de sus compañeros en el bufete Black&Swan. Carlisle era su médico además de su gran amigo desde la infancia, por lo que habían asignado como su tutor legal hasta que Bella fuese mayor de edad._

_Todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos como una más de la familia pero ella continuaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar, sobre todo con las bromas constantes a las que Emmet la sometía. Siempre conseguía hacerle enrojecer completamente y ella salía corriendo a esconderse en lo más profundo del enorme jardín que rodeaba la gran casa blanca._

_El único que conseguía calmarla y hacía que se sintiese más segura de sí misma era Edward. Su relación era tan intensa y especial entre dos hermanos que siempre estando juntos se olvidaban de todos y de todo lo que les rodeaba enzarzados en alguna discusión, componiendo alguna nueva canción o charlando sobre el último libro que habían leído._

Rose suspiró y recodó aquel fatídico día del mes de febrero en el que todo eso cambió de modo brusco e inesperado…

_Ella estaba trabajando hasta tarde ya que le faltaban algunos informes de los últimos ingresos de los nuevos pacientes. Eran cerca de las 2:00 a.m y aún continuaba en su despacho sumergida entre un mar de papeles. Cuando de repente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar…_

_Sonrió al ver el identificador. Era Emmet. Seguro que quería decirle que pasaría a recogerla en diez minutos, dos días antes, había regresado tras el campeonato nacional en el que su equipo había quedado el primero._

_Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó la desesperación en su voz…_

_-Rose… ¿dónde estás?_

_-En el despacho, ¿qué ocurre, Em?_

_-Iré a recogerte, en cinco minutos estoy ahí…- sin terminar de hablar Emmet ya había colgado sin decir más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta le tenía en su puerta, nervioso, alterado…_

_-Dime qué ha pasado, por favor, Emmet…_

_-Edward… Bella… ¡debemos coger un avión! _

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- no daba crédito a sus oídos-._

_-No lo sé, Rose. Mi padre me llamó y dijo que debíamos estar allí cuanto antes…_

_Al llegar a Washington donde Carlisle estaba dando una conferencia sobre los últimos avances en cirugía coronaria y Bella había ido como oyente junto a Esme, y Edward había ido para acompañarlos, pues tenía una nueva función tras varios meses descansando en la ciudad._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación en la que Edward se encontraba inconsciente, el mundo se desmoronó a sus pies. Edward sostenía en su mano derecha una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Agarrándola con todos sus fuerzas. Lloraba inconscientemente y llamando a Bella hasta quedar sin voz…_

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Carlisle?_

_-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Me llamaron desde urgencias del hospital. Le habían encontrado vagando en círculos, con la mirada perdida, la ropa ensangrentada y varios cortes en rostro, brazos… y la pierna totalmente destrozada. No pronunciaba palabra…-contestó Carlisle-._

_Tras dos días en ese estado, Edward por fin despertó._

_-¿Dónde estoy, qué ha pasado?_

_-Tranquilo, estás en el hospital…-le informó Carlisle tomando su mano para que se relajase-._

_-¿Papá, qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_-¿No te acuerdas?- le examinó Rose-._

_-No._

_-¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Emmet con los ojos desorbitados-._

_-¿Quién es Bella?- curioseó Edward con la duda y el desconcierto reflejados en su cara-._

-¿Rose? ¿Rosalie?- le llamaba Edward-.

-¿Sí? Dime…

-Sólo quería que supieses que me voy a llevar a Sara al colegio pero te he visto tan concentrada…-dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido-.

-Perdona, es que… estaba pensado en mis cosas.

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió la pequeña abrazándola- No te preocupes tía, sé que mamá pronto regresará- le dijo en un susurro sólo para ella-.

-Sí… « ¿Cómo podría decirle a su sobrina que su mamá…?»

_Me esconderé en mi bunker hasta la semana que viene pues sé que más de una…Me estará buscando jiji _

_;-P_


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de nada, gracias a todas por acompañarme en este viaje loco y sus comentarios con sus teorías algo descabelladas, pero muy divertidas.**

**Les dejo con el siguiente capi, que lo disfruten.**

**#6#**

_26 de febrero de 2011._

Hoy estaba siendo un día realmente agotador para Edward. Después de un mes de relax junto a los suyos, no sabía el porqué pero hoy lo que menos le apetecía era tener que sonreír en un escenario, delante de tres mil personas que esperaban poder disfrutar de uno de sus conciertos. Las entradas se habían agotado desde hace más de seis meses y todo estaba dispuesto para que diese comienzo el espectáculo.

Mientras esperaba a que le avisasen para salir no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con su familia antes de su partida, quince días antes…

-Padre, aquí tienes…-le dijo Edward a Carlisle antes que saliese camino al hospital. En unos días era el cumpleaños de Esme, su madre, y ese día les gustaba pasarlo juntos, por lo que Edward pensó en regalarles unas entradas para uno de sus conciertos, que se daría en Chicago para esas fechas; y así podría disfrutar de su compañía por un tiempo más-.

-¿Qué es esto, Edward?- le preguntó Carlisle en un tono de sorpresa, enfado e incluso se podía entrever una profunda desilusión, como si con ello le hubiese decepcionado u ofendido de algún modo-.

-Son las entradas para el cumpleaños de mamá. Después de este concierto, debo viajar a España y supongo que estaréis muy ajetreados para poder acompañarme así que...

Carlisle volvió a mirar la fecha del evento. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-Gracias, Edward, pero… ya hemos hecho planes.-se las devolvió y sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos y salió dando un portazo-.

Edward se quedó plantado en el recibidor y preguntándose el porqué de la reacción de su padre…

Pero pensó que tal vez tenía algunos compromisos de los que él no sabía nada o tal vez hoy estaba muy preocupado por alguna de las intervenciones que tendría programadas por la mañana y él le había retrasado.

Por lo que decidió regalárselas a Emmet y Rose para que tuvieran un fin de semana romántico lejos del estrés del hospital o los campeonatos; pero, obtuvo la misma respuesta de parte de su hermano entregándole su obsequio como si quemase.

No entendía nada. « ¿Por qué se comportaban así?, ¿a qué venía esa actitud y esas reacciones de parte de su familia? ¿Estarían enfadados con él? Pero si era así, ¿por qué?»

Ahora debía dejar eso de lado, había llegado la hora de la verdad y debía estar concentrado para que todo saliese a pedir de boca. No se permitía ni un solo error.

Tras finalizar el show se dirigió hasta una de las salas que habían sido habilitadas como camerino. Se disponía a relajarse y pedir algo para cenar, pues eran las 11:00 pm y con las prisas, las preocupaciones y los nervios de todo el día, casi no había probado bocado, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cuando Edward la abrió se vio sorprendido; pues tras ésta se hallaba una joven de unos veinticinco años, con un cuerpo escultural, alta a pesar de llevar unos tacones de aguja de vértigo de color negro a juego con su ceñido vestido que le llegaba hasta más arriba de su rodilla, que moldeaban sus piernas color nívea. Era rubia con el pelo largo y lacio, que le llegaba hasta la cintura aunque lo llevaba recogido en una gran cola de caballo.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo Edward casi tartamudeando-.

-Sí, lo siento…Pero es que cuando le he visto no lo he podido evitar…-explicó la muchacha con su mirada más inocente-. ¿sería tan amable de obsequiarme con un autógrafo?

-Oh… claro, por supuesto. Pase por favor.- le ofreció Edward retinándose un poco de la puerta para que pudiese pasar-.

-¡Gracias!

Aunque llevaba muchos años en lo más alto, Edward aún no se había acostumbrado a que la gente le siguiese y le parase por la calle para pedirle una foto o un autógrafo. Así pues, tras la sorpresa inicial, Edward indicó:

-Aquí tiene… ¿podría decirme su nombre por favor?- se atrevió a preguntarle tras unos segundos en los que el cobrizo había luchado con su insólita timidez-.

-Oh, cierto, ¡qué desconsiderado de mi parte! Mi nombre es Irina… Irina Denali… ¡Muchísimas gracias, ha sido todo -un honor!

-El honor y el placer ha sido todo mío.

-Buenas noches, señor Cullen, no quisiera robarle más tiempo… seguro que debe de tener muchos compromisos todavía- indicó Irina con voz apesadumbrada y sus ojos azules reflejaban una gran pena-.

-Lo cierto es que… iba a salir a cenar-confesó Edward-.

-Oh, entonces…

-¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme? Claro, si no tiene ningún otro compromiso esta noche-preguntó Edward en un susurro-.

-¡Claro, encantada, señor Cullen!-contestó con sus ojos brillantes-. Será un placer cenar con usted.

Mientras en la casa Cullen todos se habían reunido en el salón tras haber estado ocupados con sus cosas; pero lo cierto es que hoy, se trataba de un día señalado para toda la familia.

Hoy se rememoraba el primer aniversario de aquél fatídico día en el que todo quedó del revés… cambiando sus vidas desde entonces.

Todo estaba preparado. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Esme, sin embargo, lo que era seguro es que nadie estaba con ánimos para festejar nada. Sólo se habían reunido para cenar dejando dos sillas vacías en señal de aquellos que no estaban presentes:

Edward y su… pequeño ángel.

**Sé que es cortito, pero recuerden que estamos tan sólo al comienzo…**

**Hasta la semana que viene. Que pasen un relajado fin de semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**#7#**

Tras la cena que trascurrió en silencio, todos estaban sentados en el salón con las luces apagadas y viendo algunos de los vídeos de años más felices… cuando Bella formaba parte de sus vidas.

El vídeo comenzó y…

_2 de julio de 2004_

_Fue cuando Bella apareció detrás de Carlisle. Estaba muy nerviosa, las manos no dejaban de temblarle. En sus ojos podía verse con claridad escrito el miedo. Ella intentó sonreír. Pero cuando Emmet la vio se dirigió hacia ella envolviéndola en sus grandes y voluminosos brazos haciendo que ella se sintiese cohibida._

_-¡Bienvenida a la familia, Bella! -gritaba Emmet mientras continuaba dándole vueltas en el centro del salón. Su sonrojo quedó impreso por más de diez minutos tras ello-._

_-Emmet, bájala, le harás daño.-le reprendió Rosalie-. _

_Bella no dijo nada sólo sonrió tímidamente._

_Rose le devolvió la sonrisa._

_La siguiente en saludarle fue Esme, que con su ternura y dulzura características, consiguió que Bella se tranquilizase casi de inmediato-. _

_La escena que se vio a continuación fue a Edward entrando por la cocina acompañado de Ángela, ambos no paraban de comerse la boca, absortos en su burbuja._

_Carlisle carraspeó y de este modo se vio cómo Edward y su pareja se sonrojaban totalmente. Habían olvidado por completo donde estaban. _

_-Edward, ella es Isabella Swan. Ha venido a vivir con nosotros una temporada.- se la presentó Carlisle a Edward mirando aún con cara de reproche a su hijo menor por su comportamiento-._

_-Encantado, Isabe…_

_-Sólo, Bella- le interrumpió mirando con intensidad sus esmeraldas-._

_-Bella… -replicó Edward tendiéndole su mano._

_-Hum…- carraspeó Ángela pues parecía que se habían olvidado de su presencia, cosa que le molestó bastante-._

_-Oh… cierto, lo siento. Ella es Ángela. Una amiga. – se la presentó a Bella-._

_-Hola, encantada.- dijo Bella completamente sonrojada, pues ella se había olvidado de donde estaba sumergida en esos profundos ojos verdes-._

_13 septiembre 2005_

_-¡Bella, espera!- repetía Emmet tras Bella mientras ella corría intentando alejarse de su alcance con mucho esfuerzo; pues debía hacer frente a su tan característico don de colisionar con todo lo que había en su camino, incluso con el aire-. ¡Bella!_

_La muchacha continuaba corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás; pero en un descuido tropezó con sus propios pies al ir a saltar uno de los bancos más alejados de la puerta principal que daban paso al jardín. Cayendo de rodillas y magullándoselas._

_-¡Ay! ¡maldita sea!- se quejó Bella entre dientes-._

_-Emmet, deja tranquila a Bella. __Ya te ha dicho que no le apetece comer tarta ahora.- le reprendió Edward, que había llegado minutos antes-. ¿Estás bien, pequeña?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ella y ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantase-._

_-Sí…-contestó la aludida con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas y sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara-._

_-Tengo algo para ti. Espero que te guste.-dijo Edward cuando la hubo sentado en su columpio, que estaba colgado en uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el jardín-. Lo vi y me recordó a ti.- continuó tendiéndole en sus manos una pequeña bolsita de joyería-._

_-Gracias, no debiste molestarte, Edward…-pero quedó sin palabras cuando al abrirla vio una cajita y en su interior había un guardapelo con forma de corazón, de oro blanco-. ¡Es precioso, gracias!- exclamó saltando a sus brazos impulsivamente-._

_-Todo es poco para mi pequeña.- repuso Edward devolviéndole su abrazo y regalándole su mejor sonrisa torcida-._

_-¡Ay, parejita, qué os estamos esperando para soplar las velas!- se escuchó la voz de Emmet, que era quien estaba grabando con la videocámara-._

_-Emmet, cariño, deja a tus hermanos tranquilos- le riñó Esme. Rosalie le lanzaba su mirada más letal para que se callase-._

_-Está bien, ya me callo.- refunfuñó Emmet rodando los ojos-. «Sí, sí amor de hermanos» -comentó para sí mismo entre dientes-._

Mientras aquella misma noche en un pequeño apartamento se encontraba un joven con un pantalón de pijama, el pelo revuelto y mojado. Un claro signo de haber salido recientemente de la ducha.

Hoy había sido un día tranquilo. Sin demasiadas novedades, pero aun así no podía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza, el caso de la pequeña Blanca le preocupaba en extremo, al cual no le veía más salida.

Le había hecho numerosas visitas de rutina tras su alta del hospital. Había visto que estaba bien, feliz, y protegida por toda la familia. Las últimas noticias que él tenía es que Edward no había sufrido ninguna otra crisis, y que se había marchado de viaje por numerosos compromisos que tenía.

Debido a las complicaciones que la niña tuvo al nacer, se había quedado con la familia mientras Edward viajaba. De este modo estaría siempre vigilada por Carlisle y tendría el cariño incondicional de Sara y el resto de los miembros Cullen.

Jasper seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Era ya algo tarde por lo que contestó rápidamente:

-Jasper Willow, al aparato. Dígame.

-Jasper, soy Thompson. ¿Alguna novedad?

-No, señor. El último informe se lo envié la semana pasada. La pequeña había nacido con un pequeño problema coronario…

Sí lo tengo delante- le interrumpió su interlocutor-.

-Desde entonces no ha habido ningún cambio, señor. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me preocupa Blanca. Ella puede que no…

-No diga tonterías, Willow. La pequeña debe estar con su familia. Manténgame informado en cualquier cambio. Buenas noches, Jasper.

-Sí, señor, así lo haré.

Tras esa llamada Jasper se disponía a acostarse y leer un rato uno de los muchos libros que conservaba en la gran estantería, que había en su pequeña habitación, cuando de nuevo el teléfono sonó:

-Dígame.

-Jasper, soy Alice…-una repentina emoción le recorrió todo su cuerpo-. Estoy tan aburrida, que he pensado en que podríamos… no sé, ¿qué te parece una sesión de cine y palomitas?

-¿Cine y palomitas?-en ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente- Un momento, por favor, Alice, llaman a la puerta.

-¡Hola, Jasper!- saludó la pequeña duende traspasando la puerta con movimientos ágiles sólo comparables a los de una bailarina. Llevaba en sus manos varios DVD.- Estaba en casa sola y me he dicho… voy a ver a Jasper. Tal vez, esté tan solo y aburrido como yo y…

-¿Y?- Jasper lo único que podía hacer era seguir mirándola sin parpadear, aún no se lo podía creer. Siempre conseguía sorprenderlo-.

-Y tal vez podría… darme mimitos.

-Mimitos, ¿quieres que te dé mimitos?

-Sí.-asintió Alice abalanzándose a sus labios y empujándole hasta el sofá de la sala-. Necesito muchos mimitos, Jazz- le dijo con un tono ronco en su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja-.

-Alice, me vas a volver loco…-le replicó Jasper antes de besarla con fiereza-.

-Esa es la idea…- contestó Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

**Sorpresa, hoy subo antes, ya que hemos llegado a la veintena de reviews. **

**Gracias a todas por estar ahí acompañándome en esta locura… sé que algunas les puede el ansia y ya quieren saber, tener las respuestas a las muchas interrogantes que se van planteando, pero lo siento, todo llegará en su momento y a su debido tiempo y no antes… así que, les pido un poquito de paciencia… ¿sí?**

**Hasta el viernes ;-)**

**Si alguien quiere ver cómo el broche de Bella lo puede ver en mi blog: recuerdosdesdeelcorazon . blogspot. com . es**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como cada viernes, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que los personajes son de S. Meyer pero esta historia es mía y está registrada en savecreative; así que absténganse de plagio.**

**#8#**

El tiempo trascurría raudo y sigilosamente, el mes de marzo había llegado sin demasiadas novedades en la familia Cullen. Edward seguía de gira por Europa: Madrid, París, Roma, Berlín… Llamaba cada dos días y hablaba con la pequeña Sara durante un largo rato en el que le contaba las novedades del colegio o los progresos que había hecho la pequeña Blanca, que a sus casi seis meses, había comenzado a balbucear alguna palabra y le encantaba que la sacasen a pasear al parque donde podía ver jugar a todos los niños que se reunían allí los días soleados.

Rose y Emmet seguían como siempre inseparables aunque últimamente Rosalie tenía unos cambios tan bruscos de humor que su marido estaba desconcertado e incluso, atemorizado. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema a colación y así poder entender lo que ocurría, terminaban enfrascados en una discusión tan descomunal como sin sentido. Finalmente era Emmet quien salía a dar un paseo hasta que Rose se tranquilizaba; y luego, todo volvía a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado momentos antes.

Aquella tarde, Carlisle había salido antes del trabajo ya que las operaciones que tenía programadas habían salido bien y el papeleo estaba preparado en su archivador.

Estaba contento, en unos días se celebraría el baile de disfraces que tenía lugar cada año para recaudar fondos para alguna o varias organizaciones, que luchaba contra alguna enfermedad e investigaba sus tratamientos. Este año el evento estaba organizado con el apoyo de la _Fundación Swan._

Sonrió para a sí mismo recordando la locura de semanas antes cuando Alice, la encargada de los trajes por petición propia, los había reunido en su despacho para cogerles las medidas a todos, excepto a Edward por fuerza mayor, claro. Según ella, no podían ir con trajes alquilados sino con unos hechos a medida… En fin era Alice.

Al llegar a casa fue directo a la cocina. Sabía que ahí encontraría a Esme y a Sue afanadas con los preparativos de la comida. Hoy vendrían a comer Emmet, Rose así como Alice y Jasper, que también se habían convertido en dos miembros más de la familia desde el cumpleaños de su nieta mayor.

-¡Hola, cielo!-saludó Carlisle al entrar besando a su esposa en sus labios suavemente- ¡Hola, Sue! ¿Todo listo?

-¡Hola, amor!- le contestó Esme sin demasiada alegría, sus ojos estaban apagados y su ánimo por los suelos. Sostenía en su mano derecha el teléfono-.

-Sí, señor todo listo- dijo Sue saliendo hacia el jardín donde tendría lugar la comida-.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó Carlisle alarmado ante la expresión de profunda tristeza de su mujer-.

-Nada…-Esme intentó sonreír débilmente, pero quedó sólo en eso, en un intento-.

-Vamos, mujer, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa? Sabes que no puedes engañarme, te conozco demasiado bien- le instó Carlisle con convicción-.

-Acabo de hablar con Edward y…

-¿Y… le ha pasado algo, ha tenido un accidente, otra crisis? ¿Qué?

-No, no, está bien. No le ha pasado nada. Sólo me ha dicho que… ha conocido a una muchacha y… le ha invitado a pasar unos días con nosotros. Vendrán para la fiesta de la Fundación Swan.- expuso con reticencia-.

Carlisle, siendo conocedor del gran pesar que embargaba a Esme en ese instante, sólo pudo envolverla en sus brazos intentando consolarla. Ella había enterrado su rostro en su pecho y derraba lágrimas sin control.

Sabían que esta posibilidad existía. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquella noche y su hijo menor era aún muy joven, tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, volver a ilusionarse con el amor; pero ello no ayudaba a que su pena disminuyese.

Mientras se consolaban recíprocamente ambos se sumergieron en sus recuerdos de unos años atrás…

_Como cada noche Edward y Bella estaban en la sala del piano intentando que Sara se quedase dormida. Edward le había acostumbrado a dormirse oyéndole tocar su nana mientras Bella se la cantaba con su armoniosa voz. Por lo que cada noche seguían con el ritual, mientras la pequeña se quedaba dormida en su cuna._

_Pero aquella noche ya hacía rato que el piano ya no se oía y, Edward y Bella continuaban en la sala inmersos en su propio mundo, mientras todos les esperaban para la cena. Así pues, Carlisle decidió ir a llamarles, con lo que no contaba era encontrarse con la escena que vio al entrar._

_Edward y Bella se estaban besando, abrazándose, regalándose arrumacos, disfrutando el momento…_

_-¿Chicos, qué hacen? Hora de ce…-no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban-. ¿Qué significa esto? A mi despacho- dijo Carlisle rotundo dirigiéndose a su hijo-._

_-Papá…no es…_

_-A mi despacho he dicho, Edward._

_Esme al ver que tardaban decidió subir y cuando llegó al último escalón se encontró con Carlisle, con una mirada colérica, que jamás había visto en su marido._

_-¿Qué sucede, Carlisle?- éste entró en su despacho sin haber pronunciado palabra aún y sin haber cambiado su semblante, serio, adusto, por lo que ella decidió entrar con ellos-._

_-¿Edward, pero te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido capaz de seducir a Bella?_

_-No es lo que crees… yo…-Edward enmudeció ya que su garganta se secó y un miedo frío se instaló en su corazón al ver la expresión del rostro de su padre; si no fuera imposible, creería que Carlisle estaba echando humo por las orejas-._

_-¿Tú, qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tú y Bella no se estaban besando en la sala del piano, que lo que he visto, son alucinaciones mías? ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Es tu hermana!-Esme sólo se llevó la mano a boca intentando evitar así que un jadeo saliese de sus labios-._

_-Papá, mamá, Bella no es mi hermana. Ella es… ella es la mujer de quien me he enamorado, la amo. No sé cuando sucedió, tampoco sé cómo pero de lo que sí estoy completamente seguro es de que ella es la razón por la que sonrío cada mañana, la que me complementa, la que me acepta tal y como soy. La amo con todo mi ser y por alguna extraña razón ella me quiere de igual manera.- replicó sin miedo a las palabras de su padre, mientras se mantenía expectante.-._

_Esme continuaba llorando, pues ya era incapaz de calmar su emoción sino dejarla salir en forma de llanto mientras intentaba aplacar a su marido. Carlisle enmudeció ante la convicción y la sinceridad mostrada por cada palabra de su hijo pequeño. Jamás le había visto tan seguro de nada… abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué debía decir o hacer… pero sin emitir sonido alguno. En sus ojos se podía leer con claridad que Edward no mentía, en verdad se había enamorado y lucharía por ese sentimiento hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_Edward seguía hablando:_

_-Sólo os pido vuestra comprensión y vuestro apoyo y sino es así… No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a Bella. Por ella soy capaz de todo-. _

_Un silencio atronador asoló la estancia. Por más de diez minutos nadie de los presentes pronunció palabra._

_-Bien. Está bien, Edward, sólo te exijo que la cuides. Bella es como mi hija, y no estoy dispuesto a que nadie, ni siquiera uno de mis hijos, le haga el menor daño, ¿me has entendido?_

_-Herir a Bella sería como auto infligirme el peor de los males. Y antes que eso pase, prefiero la muerte. – y girándose sobre sus talones, dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho, dando por zanjada la conversación-._

_Llegó al rellano de las escaleras donde encontró a Bella envuelta en lágrimas y convulsionando por la llantina. Estaba realmente asustada de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Edward le abrió sus brazos y la tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo, susurrándole palabras en su oído._

_Carlisle y Esme contemplaban la escena en silencio desde lo alto de la escalera…_

-¡Hola familia!- se oyó la voz de Emmet entrando por la cocina-. ¡listo para la comilona!- pero enmudeció tras comprobar que sus padres estaban aún abrazados, sin emitir palabra; y el rostro de Esme seguía bañado por un mar de lágrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas sin control-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Nada, hijo.-repuso su madre intentando disimular y limpiándose la lágrimas rápidamente-.

-¿Papá, qué pasa? Por nada no se llora-insistió esta vez dirigiéndose a Carlisle en tono serio-.

-No es nada, Emmet. Tu hermano ha llamado. Llegará en dos días…

-¿Y… hay más?

-Traerá a una amiga con él para pasar unos días con nosotros.

-Oh… entiendo…-Emmet suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y quedó mirando hacia el infinito, su gesto se endureció, pero no pronunció palabra-.

En ese momento entró Alice acompañada de Rosalie y Jazz. Este último traía numerosas bolsas de una pastelería.

-¡Hola, Esme, hemos traído el post…!-pero quedó en silencio al sentir la tensión que se respiraba en la cocina-¿Sucede algo?

-No. Nada, Alice,-contestó Esme rápidamente- No debiste molestarte…

-No ha sido molestia. Además, es sólo un presente para agradeceros el habernos acogido en la familia.

-Es cierto, Esme. Gracias por todo, Carlisle.-replicó Jasper. El aludido le asintió con la cabeza y curvó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba-.

-Bueno, vamos que la comida se enfría- instó Esme. Todos se dirigieron al jardín interior donde estaba la mesa preparada y esperando a sus comensales-.

La comida trascurrió de un modo tranquilo donde todos charlaban sobre la fiesta que pronto tendría lugar. Alice por fin había elegido todos los disfraces y sólo faltaba la última prueba…

Todos bufaron. Sólo pensar que de nuevo tendrían una tarde completa de vestuario con Alice, se echaban a temblar. Sobre todo Emmet que al escuchar los planes de "la duende", se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en su silla y llevándose algunos de los pasteles que había sobre la mesa junto al café, salió corriendo hacia el jardín interior.

-¡No, no, no, otra vez, no, me niego!- gritaba Emmet con una mirada en la que se reflejaba el pánico ante una experiencia tan traumática como lo era ésa para él-.

Siguió corriendo hasta internarse en lo más hondo de aquel enorme jardín, estaba rodeado de grandes árboles que impedían ver nada más. Era el mejor lugar para escondieses, si querías un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Hacía tiempo que nadie había ido hacia aquella parte de la casa pero cuando llegó hasta el último de aquellos enormes árboles, recordó el porqué no había vuelto antes…

Sobre dos de sus ramas se hallaba aún intacto un pequeño columpio.

Recordó que allí era donde Bella, su pequeña Bella, se escabullía cuando estaba agobiada o, estaba cansada y triste. Se pasaba las horas muertas hasta que finalmente conseguía robarle una sonrisa y que el brillo de sus ojos volviese a resurgir en sus pupilas color chocolate.

La presencia de Rose que le había seguido hasta allí, le sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿Emmet, cielo, estás bien? ¿Sucede algo con Edward?

-Nada, Rose. Él está bien ¡mejor que bien, diría yo!-en sus ojos se veía lo furioso que estaba-.

-¡Vamos, cariño, cuéntamelo!-le pidió Rose mirándole tiernamente a los ojos. Ése era siempre su punto débil, y ella lo sabía-.

-Traerá a casa a una…amiga-le dijo en un murmullo, pero aun así se podía percibir un tono de rabia y frustración en su voz, que Emmet apenas se esforzó en disimular-. Sólo pensar que… ¡Dios, es tan injusto! Aún recuerdo cuando Bella llegó una tarde de sus clases de instituto y llegó a casa. Venía nerviosa, asustada. Dejó sus cosas en el salón y salió corriendo hacia aquí: Su rincón secreto. Edward y yo estábamos en el salón cuando la vimos bajar intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, el labio inferior hinchado le temblaba y sus dientes castañeteaban de la fuerza que ejercía para no llorar…-en su tono podía percibirse con claridad el profundo dolor que sentía al recordar todo lo pasado-. Intenté ir tras ella para consolarla y que me explicase lo que había ocurrido; pero, Edward me paró yendo él en mi lugar. No sé lo que pasó, no sé de qué hablaron aquella tarde. Pero toda la noche estuvo molesto, taciturno. Al día siguiente, insistió en acompañar a Bella hasta el instituto. No sé lo que hizo durante toda la mañana, pero cuando regresó, traía una gran sonrisa de prepotencia pintada en su rostro y lo único que me dijo es que no me preocupase… desde aquél día, se hicieron inseparables. Por eso no me sorprendió mucho cuando hicieron público que eran pareja… ¡y ahora, ahora sigue como si nada! ¡Cómo si Bella no hubiese sido nada en su vida!- explicó Emmet gritando a pleno pulmón, como si de este modo, lograrse apaciguar la impotencia que sentía-.

-Emmet, cielo, Edward…

-¿Edward, qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme, Rose? ¿Qué Edward es joven y tiene derecho a encontrar la felicidad? La felicidad la tuvo al alcance de la mano. ¡Su felicidad era Bella!

-Tu hermano no la recuerda…-en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa irónica. Eso ya lo sabía- La olvidó.

-El único que sabe lo que pasó, se olvidó de ella. El último que vio…-Rose intentó aplacarle cubriéndole en un abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos, que no podían abarcar todo el contorno de su cintura-.

-Lo sé, Emmet, lo sé. Pero yo sé que eso cambiará. Tal vez él pueda recordar y así…

-Después de más de un año, Rose, ¿en verdad tú crees que Bella esté…viva?

-Es nuestra única esperanza.


	9. Chapter 9

**#9#**

Cuando finalmente Emmet consiguió sosegarse un poco regresaron junto al resto que seguían en la mesa tomando su café acompañado de los dulces, que se habían librado de ser devorados por Emmet.

-No te preocupes, Esme,-le decía Alice- tal vez pueda encontrarle un traje a su amiga, aunque en tan pocos días…-Alice hablaba para sí misma-¡Ya sé, llamaré a una amiga, que tiene una tienda de disfraces de alquiler! No será lo mismo; pero es una emergencia…-y comenzó a marcar rápidamente aislándose de todos. Esme le sonrió agradeciéndole, aunque su alegría no llegó a sus ojos-.

-¿Esme, te preocupa, algo, verdad?- le preguntó Jasper. En su trabajo debía ser muy observador y se había dado cuenta de su tristeza-.

-No. No, Jasper, no es nada… No te preocupes. Sólo son cosas sin importancia-.

En ese momento apareció Sue visiblemente nerviosa.

-Señora, se trata de Peter, el jardinero…

-¿Qué le ha pasado, Sue? Dime- se preocupó Carlisle-.

-Peter estaba cortando algunas ramas de los árboles, señor, y en un descuido, una rama se ha tronchado y él ha caído… creo que se ha roto una pierna-contestó el ama de llaves, azorada-.

Carlisle salió rápidamente hacia la zona que Sue le señaló, y tras revisarle minuciosamente, indicó:

-Sue, llama al hospital que manden una ambulancia. Tienes razón. Se ha roto una pierna y algunas costillas, además de dislocarse el hombro izquierdo.- Y dirigiéndose al jardinero- Lo siento, Peter, pero…-y le recolocó el hombro en su lugar, escuchándose un pequeño chasquido-.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Carlisle se fue para acompañarle y asegurarse de que, tal y como había pronosticado, Peter sólo tendría que llevar por un tiempo la escayola y guardar reposo hasta que las costillas facturadas sanasen.

Esme se quedó con los chicos. Todos estaban muy preocupados. Peter era un hombre mayor que estaba un poco corto de oído; pero que llevaba con la familia Cullen desde siempre y les había acompañado desde Canadá hasta Los Ángeles, treinta años antes.

Minutos después se oyó el llanto de Blanca en uno de los intercomunicadores, claro indicador de que la pequeña había despertado de su siesta. Por lo que después de cambiarla, Sue la bajó un rato al jardín para que tomase el sol, convirtiéndose en la consentida de todos.

De este modo pasó velozmente el tiempo hasta que Carlisle regresó. Venía acompañado de Sara, que ya había terminado su día de colegio y se dispuso a jugar con su hermanita.

Peter apareció en una silla de ruedas, empujada por una de las enfermeras del hospital.

-¿Cómo está, Carlisle?- le preocupó Esme en cuanto se percató de su presencia-.

-Bien, sólo debe guardar reposo por un tiempo. Estará tres meses con la férula puesta.

-¡Peter, qué susto nos dio!- exclamó Rose.

-Por favor, Sue, acompaña a la enfermera hasta su cuarto y ayúdale a recostarse, ¿sí?

-Sí señora- y los tres se adentraron por la cocina hasta el área del servicio, situada en el primer piso-.

-Yo les acompañaré, madre- se ofreció Emmet saliendo tras ellos-.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Carlisle? Tres meses son mucho tiempo… mañana mismo podré un anuncio en el periódico para comenzar a buscar reemplazo hasta que Peter se restablezca por completo-explicó Esme con tono de resignación y una nota de profunda preocupación-.

-Puede que yo pueda ayudar, Esme-replicó Jasper que hasta el momento no había intervenido en la conversación, embelesado contemplando a Alice, que estaba jugando con Sara y la pequeña Blanca-. El hijo de un amigo está buscando trabajo para poder ir a la universidad el año próximo; tal vez le interese la jardinería, si no tenéis inconveniente, claro…

-De acuerdo, Jasper.

Tras la aceptación de Esme. Jazz se retiró de la mesa mientras hablaba por el móvil en susurros.

-¡Muy bien, Seth, te esperamos en media hora!- se le oyó a Jasper mientras regresaba con los demás-. Vendrá en un rato de este modo le conoceréis y mañana podrá comenzar con su periodo de prueba. No tiene experiencia, pero me ha dicho que aprende rápido-.

Esme y Rose le sonrieron comprendiendo. Y Emmet, que había oído el último comentario de Jasper, se concentró en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios; sin duda, ideando alguna de las muchas bromas marca Emmet Cullen para darle su bienvenida.

Parecía que toda la desazón y el dolor de momentos antes habían quedado relegados al olvido.

Alice recibió la llamada de su amiga y tras hablar con ella no más de dos minutos dijo:

-¡Ya tengo disfraz! Sólo deberá ir en cuanto llegue para elegir y comprobar su talla.

Tal y como Edward había prometido, dos días después había llegado a Los Ángeles, tras dar su último concierto programado en la ciudad de México. Y como no, venía acompañado de Irina que se había convertido en su gran amiga y confidente. Le había acompañado durante toda su gira y ya se sabe que, el roce hace el cariño; por lo que como muestra de su gran afecto y gratitud, Edward le invitó a pasar unos días en casa y así poder presentársela a su familia.

Estaba muy contento, ya que después de su relación tormentosa con Ángela, la madre de Sara, no recordaba haber tenido una relación seria con nadie. Sólo esperaba que tanto Sara como sus padres aceptasen su nueva relación.

Llegaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por Paul, el mayordomo, que tomando sus maletas las subió a sus habitaciones, tras un escueto «bienvenido joven y señorita» con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Edward comenzó a buscarlos, sabía que probablemente Carlisle estaría en el hospital ya que tendría guardia. Pero esperaba encontrar a su madre en el jardín jugando con Blanca y Sara; por lo que decidió dirigirse hasta allí. Sin embargo lo se encontró fue con un completo desconocido jugando a las escondidas y "al corre que te pillo" con su princesa.

« ¿Quién era ese muchacho?» Pues no era mucho mayor de veinte años. Era alto, moreno tanto de cabello como de tono de piel. Llevaba un traje de faena pero por lo que pudo ver, en lugar de trabajar, estaba jugando con sus niñas. La pequeña Blanca estaba en su sillita puesta sobre una pequeña mantita y su sonrisa era realmente dulce y mágica. Movía sus manitas dando palmas y balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles como si estuviese llamando a su hermana mayor, « ¡Sasa!»

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace jugando como mi hija en lugar de trabajar?-espetó Edward sin darse tiempo para reflexionar lo que decía-.

En ese momento los juegos se acabaron abruptamente, pues ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Edward. Todos sabían de su llegada le esperaban; pero con tanto juego, se les había pasado el tiempo.

Cuando Sara vio a su padre parado en la entrada al jardín y visiblemente molesto, corrió hacia él con la clara intención de darle un gran achuchón, hacía varias semanas que no le había visto.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá has venido!-se le oía a Sara mientras corría a su encuentro- ¡Te hemos echado de menos, papi!

-Y yo a vosotras, mi princesa, ¿cómo estás y Blanca? ¿qué tal os habéis portado en mi ausencia?-le preguntó Edward mientras le abrazaba fuertemente entre sus brazos; pero sin apartar su miraba de Seth, que seguía parado y sin pronunciar palabra. La mirada que Edward le lanzaba, era realmente terrorífica-.

Sara se dio cuenta de que su padre seguía mirando fijamente a Seth, Su nuevo amigo. Desde aquella tarde y tras hablar unos minutos con la señora Esme, Seth se había ganado el cariño de todos y la amistad incondicional de Sara con quien jugaba siempre un rato después de terminar los quehaceres de su jornada. Por lo que se quedaba cuidando de Sara y la pequeña Blanca mientras Sue se iba a la compra y Esme llegaba de su tienda de decoración.

-Papá, él es Seth, mi amigo y el nuevo jardinero-dijo Sara intentando que Edward se tranquilizase un poco-. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él hace unos días?

¿El nuevo jardinero?- le preguntó. Cierto, se lo había comentado, pero pensaba que se trataba de un nuevo compañero del colegio-¿Y Peter, dónde está?

En esta ocasión fue Seth el que contestó:

-Peter sufrió un percance y se encuentra en cama reposando, señor. Estaré aquí hasta que él se ponga bien-dijo Seth con una sonrisa temerosa bailando en sus labios-.

-Bien, ¿entonces por qué…?

-Cuido de las niñas hasta que Sue regrese del mercado, señor. La señora Esme me pidió que así lo hiciese hasta que ella llegase de su trabajo, señor-repuso, Seth adivinando la pregunta de Edward-.

-Entiendo…-dijo Edward aún algo incrédulo-.

-¿Edward, querido, me presentarás a tus princesitas? Me has hablado tanto de ellas que… ¡muero por conocerlas!- le interrumpió Irina- hasta ese momento nadie había reparado en su presencia a pesar de haber permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo en que tuvo lugar la conversación-.

-Oh, por supuesto, cielo, como habrás podido adivinar ella es Sara, mi niña- le presentó a su hija que la miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes con gesto de no entender qué hacía esa mujer allí- Y esta pitufa, es la segunda princesita. La consentida de todos, la pequeña Blanca- le dijo acercándose hacia la silla donde ésta estaba y también la tomó en brazos- ¡Hola, pequeña, te he echado de menos!- le dijo a Blanca besándole en su cabecita- Irina sonrió. En verdad era muy dulce ver a Edward con sus dos damitas-.

-Señor, si no me necesita, me retiro.-dijo Seth pues se había dado cuenta de que todos habían olvidado su presencia. Y con una sonrisa y un movimiento con la mano, se despidió de las niñas-.

En ese momento llegó Esme acompañada de Alice, que como no, estaba ultimando los detalles para la fiesta que tendría lugar tan sólo tres días después.

-¡Edward, hijo, bienvenido!-exclamó Esme en cuanto cruzó el umbral del jardín, abrazándole fuertemente- Espero que aún recuerdes a Alice. Ha venido para ayudarte con lo del disfraz para el baile benéfico de todos los años-Edward sonrió y abrazó a su madre de vuelta-.

-Sí, ya está todo listo. Sólo falta la última prueba de vestuario lo que me recuerda que te quiero aquí mañana puntualmente a las cinco. A ti y a tu… amiga-repuso Alice-.

Bien, de acuerdo, así se hará. Pero primero quería presentárosla-dijo Edward en un murmullo-. Ella es Irina- nadie dijo nada- Irina, ellas son Esme, mi madre y, Alice una buena amiga-.

-Encantada, Edward no para de hablar de su familia y amigos, sobre todo de usted, señora Cullen- le dijo Irina con una gran sonrisa. Esme se la devolvió; pero lo cierto es que aquella muchacha no le gustaba nada-


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi. A partir del próximo la cosa se pondrá interesante.**

**#10#**

Al día siguiente toda la casa estaba muy alborotada. El torbellino, más conocido como Alice había hecho su aparición a eso de las 10 a.m. y había expulsado a todos los miembros varones de la casa Cullen(o casi ya que Carlisle había salido a una urgencia) alegando que debía tener todo bajo control y no a todos merodeando para retrasarlas más. Además, quería que todos quedasen encantados y sorprendidos con sus trajes. Su turno llegaría a las 5 p.m. tal y como les había citado. Por lo que mientras ellas estaban en esos berenjenales, los chicos decidieron salir toda la mañana y tener también un día de chicos.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper estaban sorprendidos de la energía de Alice, aunque el que más asustado estaba era Emmet, ya se había probado el traje unas veinticinco veces y siempre le había quedado o demasiado pegado o, demasiado fofo, y sólo pensar que debía volver a someterse a la tortura de Alice, se echaba a temblar.

La mañana trascurrió tranquila; se fueron a jugar un rato a una de las playas cercanas, las playas de Santa Mónica, y así poder disfrutar de un día tranquilo y tomar el sol.

Se pasó la mañana sin a penas darse cuanta y a eso de las 2 Pm decidieron acercarse a uno de los muchos restaurantes adyacentes y así regresar a casa puntualmente o sino, Alice les mataría o tal vez, algo aún peor…

Durante el almuerzo finalmente parecía que Emmet daría a conocer lo que llevaba toda la mañana sin atreverse a proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Llevaba toda la mañana mordiéndose la lengua y con una alegría desbordante.

Edward se había percatado de ello y por más que le hubiese insistido, el cobrizo sabía que su hermano no soltaría prenda hasta que él se decidiese.

-¡Vamos, Em! ¿Qué pasa? Sé que hay algo que te mueres por contar-le incitó Edward dándole el último empujoncito-.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va, no, no, no!

-Emmet, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?- le preguntó Jasper-.

-Nada, no he hecho nada.-y de nuevo se le dibujó una gran sonrisa marcándoseles sus característicos hoyuelos en sus mejillas-.

-¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Sé que no es cierto!- Edward se rió y Jazz le acompañó en sus risas-.

-Vale, está bien, pero por favor no le digáis a Rosalie que os lo he contado-les suplicó con la mirada- me patearía-. Jasper se reía sin disimulo al observar la expresión de miedo que se dibujó en su rostro-. ¡Rose está embarazada!- exclamó gritando a pleno pulmón-.

-¡Felicidades, hermano! ¡Felicidades!- le felicitaron Edward y Jasper al unísono-.

-No te preocupes, de nuestros labios no saldrá nada, y nos haremos los sorprendidos- continuó Edward- ¿verdad, Jazz?- preguntó al rubio mirándole a los ojos-.

-Claro, prometido-después se quedó en silencio mirando a los viandantes que venían de la playa para comer-.

-Hey, Jazz, ¿y a ti qué te pasa?- Curioseó Emmet-.

-A mí, nada…-pero ninguno de los dos le creyó ya que a Jasper comenzó a subirle los colores en el rostro y se le puso una cara de tonto, que no pudo disimular-.

-¡Vamos, cuéntanoslo!- le pinchó Edward-.

-Me he enamorado de Alice-confesó Jazz en un murmullo casi inaudible-.

-¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!-contestó Emmet- sólo hacía falta verte la cara que se te pone cuando la duende está a cien kilómetros a la redonda, el mundo deja de girar y el tiempo se detiene-.- continuaba Emmet entre carcajadas-.

-Estoy pensando en pedirle que se case conmigo, pero…-siguió Jasper-.

-¿Pero? No me digas que no sabes qué alianza elegir, para eso, el mejor es Edward.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué? – Edward se había sorprendido ante la revelación de Jasper pero la recomendación de su hermano, le había dejado en shock. « ¿A qué venía esa ocurrencia?» Él nunca le había pedido a nadie en matrimonio, ni siquiera a Ángela cuando supo de su embarazo-.

Emmet miró de soslayo a su hermano, pues se había dado cuenta de su desliz. Jasper y él se miraron a los ojos, y ambos echaron una ojeada a Edward, que seguía esperando la respuesta a su pregunta formulada momentos antes.

-Por nada, hermano, era sólo… una broma- dijo Jasper riendo y moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia- Ya sabes como es Em, siempre bromeando- Emmet le miró y le agradeció en silencio.-

Jasper le correspondió a ésta con una sonrisa y, un suspiro de alivio y remordimiento se instauró en su corazón; no, ésa no era la auténtica razón…

« ¿Qué pasaría cuando Alice descubriese que le había mentido o, peor, que no le había dicho toda la verdad? ¿Y los Cullen?»

**Preparen sus mejores galas, y disfraces, nos vamos de fiesta el próximo viernes, no falten.**


	11. Chapter 11

**#11#**

El día del baile había llegado y todos estaban listos y esperando en el salón echando una partida de bolos a la Wii, mientras las chicas terminaban de arreglarse en el piso de arriba.

Emmet estaba preocupado por Rose, desde que había sabido que esperaban un hijo un miedo ignoto se había arraigado en su pecho. Era tal su ansiedad, que sus bromas, antes constantes e inesperadas, habían quedado de lado y, en su lugar, el gran oso se quedaba pensativo y callado durante minutos; por lo que Jasper aprovechaba esto para ganarle siempre en sus juegos o absurdas apuestas; pero para gran sorpresa de aquél, Emmet no decía nada y continuaba jugando.

Jazz estaba encantado viendo a su chica disfrutar, que seguía con su perenne sonrisa tatuada en su cara. Por lo que él sólo se quedaba embobado viéndola ir y venir de un lado a otro para tenerlo todo perfecto.

Ambos estaban intachablemente preparados con sus trajes de Robín Hood y Peter Pan, respectivamente.

En cambio Edward no estaba nada contento con el disfraz asignado. Según él nadie le reconocería y parecería un globo amarillo peludo. Pero la única respuesta que recibió de Alice ante eso fue que el embozo lo había elegido Sara. Y al ver a su niña tan feliz, Edward se olvidó de todos los peros y sólo quiso disfrutar. Eso sí, le advirtió a "la pequeña brujita" que el año próximo él elegiría su disfraz.

Alice se echó a reír mientras le hacía los últimos retoques a su traje de Bestia.

Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que diese comienzo la gala y los tres estaban ansiosos esperando en el recibidor de la gran mansión.

En primer lugar bajó Esme acompañada por Carlisle. Ambos iban tomados de la mano y con grandes sonrisas cómplices, vestidos de piratas.

La siguiente en descender por las escaleras fue Rosalie, a la cual, cuando Emmet la vio, se lanzó en su ayuda ofreciéndole su brazo y besándole en su cuello murmuró en su oído:

-Rose…me dejaste sin aliento.- La aludida le besó con pasión como respuesta. Su traje era el de Lady Hood-.

La siguiente en bajar fue Alice, que con sus pasos de bailarina y su vestido de campanilla, realmente parecía un ser de otro mundo, un mundo mágico.

Jasper sólo le regaló su mejor sonrisa y tomándola de la cintura le musitó:

-¡Estás preciosa, mi pequeña campanilla!

Después llegó el turno de Sara, que venía acompañada de Sue, que a su vez, llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Blanca profundamente dormida.

-¿Papá, te gusta?

-Sí, cielo,-le contestó Edward besando su frente- ¡Estás radiante, mi niña!

Sí, lo sé. Le pedí a tía Alice y a la abuela que me ayudasen con el traje de Bella, así mi mamá Bella estará conmigo esta noche- repuso la pequeña con su mayor sonrisa- ¿Verdad, papá?-.

Todos quedaron mudos ante el último comentario de la pequeña Sara, esperando la reacción de Edward. Pero éste sólo miró a sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo hipnótico en ese verde esmeralda, que le cautivó, y le sonrió con su mueca torcida.

-Claro, princesa-.

Todos habían quedado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese momento, por lo que suspiraron y también le sonrieron a Sara, que continuaba muy risueña, tomada de la mano de su padre.

Y por supuesto, Irina hizo su aparición en último lugar. Estaba realmente tentadora con su ceñido vestido en ese tono verde y sus botas altas a juego, y su gran melena rubia suelta. Su disfraz era de Yedra venenosa.

Bajó rápidamente los peldaños que la separaban de Edward y, cogiéndose de su brazo, se abalanzó a sus labios plantándole un beso intenso.

Edward que no esperaba que ella fuese tan efusiva, teniendo en cuenta que estaban delante de su familia y de sus hijas, se quedó sin habla. Tras varios segundos, recobró la compostura y sólo pudo decir completamente sonrojado, pues percibió el calor en sus mejillas, aunque éste quedó oculto gracias al disfraz:

-Bien, vamos…estamos todos listos.

**Sí lo sé. Me quieren zarandear por atreverme a dejar el capítulo de este modo; pero como no soy tan mala, les dejaré el siguiente a continuación.**

**Por cierto, les recuerdo que si quieren ver los disfraces pásense por mi blog: ** recuerdosdesdeelcorazon . blogspot. com. es


	12. Chapter 12

**#12#**

Las parejas fueron repartiéndose en sus coches de la siguiente manera: Carlisle y Esme, acompañados por Sue y las niñas, se fueron en su mercedes negro; Jasper y Alice en el porsche amarillo de ésta; Emmet y Rose en el descapotable rojo de ella; y, por último Edward e Irina se subieron a su volvo gris.

Los primeros en llegar a la fiesta fueron el doctor Cullen, su esposa y la señora Sue, que venía vestida de la señora Potts, con las niñas.

El evento se celebraba en uno de los grandes salones que había en el centro de Los Ángeles; el cual estaba rodeado por un gran jardín en el que podía verse multitud de variedades de rosas, aclamídeas, tulipanes… por lo que daba la impresión de estar adentrándose en el mismísimo paraíso para llegar a la entrada de una gran sala de baile.

Nada más pasar, había una gran escalera, la cual se dividía en dos y en su centro se contemplaba un trípode que sostenía un cuadro enorme, tapado por una especie de sábana y a su lado un atril.

El salón estaba atestado de gente. Todos iban vestidos con sus disfraces a cuál más estrambótico: Pocahontas, Marilin Monroe, Batman, Robín, el Papa Pio X, el zorro, Sherlock Holmes, Drácula, Dorian Gray, Los cuatro fantásticos, el fantasma de la ópera, Eduardo Manos tijeras, Traje de carne… y muchos más.

En un principio pensaron que lo mejor sería quedarse cerca de la entrada para esperar a los demás, pero al ver que se retrasaban, y la gente seguía entrando, decidieron ir al interior y así evitar una aglomeración.

Cuando apenas habían dado dos pasos hacia su destino, una voz que se les hizo familiar, les llamó a sus espaldas. Se trataba del presidente de la fundación Swan, el señor Black.

-¡Doctor, Cullen, cuánto tiempo!- exclamó ofreciéndole su mano-.

-Jacob, no te había visto, o tal vez debería decir que no te he reconocido, amigo.-contestó Carlisle. El muchacho de unos veinticuatro años, alto, y un cuerpo atlético, se echó a reír en respuesta. Pero era cierto, estaba irreconocible en su disfraz de vampiro-.

-Es cierto, sin embargo… he de reconocer que a usted le sienta increíble su disfraz de pirata y, por su puesto, a su encantadora esposa Esme…-continuó- Sólo diré señora,… a sus pies- le dijo Jake haciéndole una leve inclinación a la señora Cullen-.

-Gracias, Jacob. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero no has cambiado nada- le correspondió Esme con una sonrisa-.

-¿Dónde están los demás? Estamos esperándoles a todos para dar comienzo al evento principal- les dijo girando su mirada hacia la zona en la que se veía el atril-.

Esme y Carlisle le miraron sorprendidos. No sabían de qué les estaba hablando el señor Black. Al ver sus caras de sorpresa y desconcierto, Jake se apresuró aclarar:

-Como saben, yo soy el presidente de la fundación Swan, en realidad, el presidente en funciones. El sustituto de la que no sólo es la cabeza principal de la institución sino también, una mujer irreemplazable e indispensable para todos. Por lo que, tras proponerlo en la reunión de la junta, hemos querido rendirle un pequeño homenaje a…

Ya no pudieron seguir escuchando. No podía ser. Eso sería terrible…

Carlisle y Esme se miraron y ambos tenían sus rostros desprovistos del color natural de sus mejillas, que aunque se disimulaba con el maquillaje que acompañaba a su disfraz, se percibía con claridad junto a sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, reflejado el miedo.

-¡No!-gritaron ambos a la vez tan alto que todos los presentes a su alrededor que estaban charlando, bebiendo y, bailando, siguiendo el compás de la música, se giraron para comprobar a qué venía tal alboroto-.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jake extrañado por la reacción tan desmedida de ambos-.

-Edward estará aquí…-dijo Esme en un susurro y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que su voz expresase una tranquilidad que no sentía-.

-¿Y? No creo que él se moleste porque yo…-replicó Jacob con el ceño fruncido-.

-No es eso, Jacob…-se apresuró Carlisle- Es sólo que él no recuerda.-Contestó completamente consternado-.

-¿Cómo que él no recuerda? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerda?- Jacob no llegaba a comprender a qué se referían-.

-Él no recuerda a…

-Bella-contestó Sue que se atrevió a intervenir en la conversación al ver que los señores Cullen habían quedado sin voz y muy nerviosos-.

-¿Cómo que él no la recuerda? Entonces, ¿Por qué Blanca está con él?

En ese mismo momento Jacob le había visto llegar junto a su hermano, su esposa y, colgada de su brazo, una rubia despampanante.

-Ah, entiendo. Pero, por lo que parece, eso es algo sin importancia- masculló entre dientes; pero su tono de voz evidenciaba a las claras su disconformidad ante lo que sus ojos veían-.

-Jacob, por favor…-imploró Esme en un balbuceo, al ver la furia que sus ojos desprendían y girándose comprendió el porqué de su reacción. Ella suspiró y una mueca de tristeza intensa se dibujó de nuevo en su rostro mezclado con miedo-.

-¡Jacob, amigo!, ¿realmente eres tú? ¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Emmet acercándose hasta donde se encontraban- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡No vuelvas a desaparecerte por tanto tiempo, eh!- le advirtió en tono amenazante pero claramente de broma- Se te ha echado en falta. Rose, cielo, ¿te acuerdas de Jake?- le preguntó a Rosalie que venía conversando con Irina y Edward dos pasos por detrás-.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Rosalie dándole dos besos en sendas mejillas-.

-Bien, gracias. Y tú sigues tan bella como siempre- le respondió Jacob con un abrazo-.

-Y tú tan zalamero…-contraatacó Rose rodando los ojos. Los tres se echaron a reír-.

-Oh, Edward, ¿recuerdas a Jacob Black? Es un viejo amigo de la familia-dijo Emmet al ver el gesto de extrañeza en su hermano pequeño-Él y yo coincidimos juntos en el equipo de la universidad.

-Oh… Encantado, señor Black-dijo Edward tomando su mano fuertemente-.

En el momento en que ambas manos se estrecharon nuevas imágenes, como pequeños fogonazos, llegaron a su mente…

_-¡Esme, ha llamado Jake! – decía una muchacha de unos dieciocho años. Ojos color chocolate, bajita, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y saltaba completamente excitada, entrando cual vendaval por la puerta de la cocina- Me ha dicho que vendrá a recogerme para pasar el fin de semana en la Push… esto… ¿puedo ir por favor, por favor?- le preguntaba a su madre que estaba ayudando a Sue con el desayuno, haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios carmesíes-._

_-Este fin de semana…-la joven sólo asintió con su cabeza, expectante- Está bien hija, pero debes llamarme en cuanto llegues; y por supuesto, avisarme para ir a recogerte a la aeropuerto. El lunes comenzarán las clases, señorita-._

_-¡Gracias Esme!- exclamó dándole un gran beso en la mejilla- ¡Debo ir a preparar la maleta!- saliendo como una exhalación hacia el piso de arriba-._

_Edward y Emmet, que se encontraban en la cocina en ese momento desayunando, permanecieron sin intervenir._

_Em estaba feliz de ver de nuevo contenta, risueña y radiante a su hermanita y sólo se echó a reír._

_-Lleva hablando de la visita de Jacob durante dos meses. Me alegra que por fin vuelva a mostrar su hermosa sonrisa por completo- declaró mientras continuaba comiéndose el último bocado de su tostada-._

_Edward bufó pero no pronunció palabra. Emmet al ver que permanecía en silencio pero con fuego en su mirada quiso saber:_

_-¡Vamos, Edward! ¿Qué es lo que tanto te disgusta?_

_-¿A mí? Nada- respondió Edward con fingida indiferencia, pero sin quitar su mirada de la puerta que momentos antes había traspasado la joven-._

_-¡A otro perro con ese hueso, hermano!- replicó Emmet- Sé que estás molesto. Lo que no sé es el porqué así que… ¡suéltalo ya!_

_No es nada. Es que simplemente no me gusta que cada vez que llama "su querido Jacob"- dijo Edward haciendo comillas en el aire- ella se olvida del resto que estamos con ella siempre. La última vez que él estuvo aquí, no pude verla en una semana y…-se mordió la lengua-._

_-¿Y qué, Edward? ¿Qué ibas a decir cuando te has mordido la lengua?- continuó insistiéndole su hermano-._

_-Yo no me he mordido la lengua, Em- replicó Edward haciendo un mohín y lanzándole su mirada letal-._

_-¿Ah, no?- le picó para que por fin le dijese a qué venía tal enfado repentino, momentos antes habían estado tranquilos y relajados haciéndose bromas entre ellos-._

_-Es que simplemente me sacas de mis casillas, Emmet- repuso Edward levantándose de su silla rápidamente y dejando su plato y demás útiles en el fregadero, se dispuso a salir de la cocina-._

_Pero cuando se disponía a ello, Emmet le interceptó y pronunció:_

_-Creo que lo que realmente te molesta, hermanito, es pensar en la idea de que ella le preste más atención a Jacob que a ti. Porque temes que ella ya no esté ahí para ti. Eso hermano, tiene un nombre CELOS- le dijo carcajeándose-._

_-Estás loco Em, y no dices más que tontería. Bells… ella es como mi hermana._

_-¿Qué es lo que realmente te asusta, Edward: Que Jake acapare toda su atención haciendo que se olvide de ti, o que yo esté en lo cierto cuando digo que tú te mueres de rabia y celos? No lo puedes negar, hermano. Ella siempre ha estado muy unida a ti desde que llegó. Gracias a esa jovencita no te hundiste tras tu ruptura con Ángela y no has salido con nadie desde entonces; además, todo tu tiempo libre lo pasas con Sara y ella-._

_-También paso tiempo contigo, Rose y nuestros padres, Emmet- Edward no quiso dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de saber que su hermano le había calado a la primera-._

_-Sí, pero la mayor parte de tu tiempo lo pasas con ellas dos. No lo niegues._

_-Yo…simplemente disfruto mucho pasando tiempo con ambas y además… siempre me ha ayudado a cuidar de Sara y…cuando Black aparece en escena todos los esquemas se desmoronan y debo reorganizar todo de nuevo y eso me exaspera-._

_-Como tú quieras, hermano, sigue negando la evidencia. Tarde o temprano, te darás cuenta tú solito- salió guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios-._

Edward no comprendía nada. Estaba seguro que nunca antes había visto ni oído hablar de Jacob Black, entonces, « ¿por qué tenía esos extraños flashes? ¿Quién era la muchacha que aparecía en ellos, la cual parecía ser una parte y una persona esencial en su vida? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué cuando le vio sintió una furia irracional hacia aquel desconocido?»

**Hasta la semana que viene, si les ha gustado espero ver pronto sus reviews. Y los disfraces están en el blog. ** recuerdosdesdeelcorazon. blogspot. com. es


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de nada, una recomendación los capítulos son cortos, lo sé por ello, quería señalar que aún estamos en el mismo día. Los dos capítulos anteriores y los siguientes trascurren en el mismo día.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews. No actualizo más seguido porque no tengo mucho tiempo; de hecho esta será la última semana hasta fin de mes. Para compensales, hoy les subiré actu doble. No se costumbren. Espero que les guste**

**#13#**

Disimuló lo mejor que pudo y negando levemente con la cabeza en un claro intento por borrar la visión de su cabeza.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su pequeño lapsus, todos seguían inmersos en su apasionante conversación sobre una futura y pronta visita a Forks, a la reserva de la Push, donde poder disfrutar de unos días de relax.

-Claro, Emmet, podéis venir cuando gustéis. Mi abuelo Samuel estará encantado de acogerles en su casa y poder contarles nuestras leyendas y hablarles de nuestras tradiciones ancestrales. Y por supuesto, tú también estás invitado, Edward- dijo dirigiéndose al menor de los Cullen- tú y tu amiga…-dejó la frase inconclusa, pues aún no habían sido formalmente presentados, dibujando una sonrisa fría en sus labios-.

-Oh, cierto, ella es Irina. Estaremos encantados de acompañarles, señor Black- contestó Edward escuetamente. Ella sólo le sonrió tímidamente-.

-Por favor, llámeme Jacob, somos casi de la misma edad…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de uno de los camareros que había repartidos a lo largo y ancho del gran salón, ofreciendo bebidas y canapés variados.

-Discúlpeme, señor Black…

-¿Sí?- contestó serio-.

-Tiene una llamada en recepción, señor- contestó el mesero retirándose rápidamente-.

-Voy en seguida, gracias.-Y dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes repuso-Lo siento, el deber me llama. Encantado de conocerle señorita Irina- saliendo hacia el lado izquierdo de las escaleras con presteza-.

Jasper y Alice que habían estado bailando se acercaron cuando vieron que aquel hombre alto y moreno se alejaba.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Quién es el vampiro?- preguntó Alice ya que para ella no había sido difícil ver en el semblante de Esme la preocupación y la incertidumbre, que tan desesperadamente se esforzaba en disimular-.

-¡Hola, parejita!-contestó Emmet- Él era Jacob Black, el presidente de la fundación Swan. Sólo quería saludarnos y advertirnos de que se había programado un evento extra al cual no podíamos faltar-continuó explicando con voz apagada-.

-¿En qué consiste ese acontecimiento?- le preguntó Jasper al ver su semblante rígido-.

-Hoy se cumple el quincuagésimo aniversario de la Fundación Swan y querían hacerle un pequeño homenaje a la que fue su presidenta- contestó Carlisle con voz triste-.

-¿A la presidenta? Pero, ¿no habéis dicho que…?- preguntó Alice con desconcierto en su rostro-.

-Jacob sólo es el presidente en funciones. La presidenta de la fundación… esto no…-intentó responder Esme, pero su voz se perdió en el camino-.

-No ha venido.-concluyó Rosalie-.

-Exacto- secundó Carlisle-.

Un silencio tenebroso se adueñó de todos ellos. En sus caras se podía leer el dolor, la tristeza, que les había embargado el corazón. Los únicos que parecían no haber sido absorbidos por la pena fueron Jasper, Edward e Irina.

El primero de los tres se había dado cuenta de que todos habían estado hablando de Bella Swan y permaneció en silencio acompañándoles siendo conocedor de su gran desconsuelo. Los otros dos permanecían mirando a su alrededor sin ser partícipes de la escena que tenía lugar a su lado. Edward estaba atento a sus dos pequeñas, que estaban al cuidado de Sue, él sabía que su nana ya estaba muy mayor. E Irina los observaba con disimulo de hito en hito sin llegar a comprender qué había pasado tan sólo segundos antes…

Tras atravesar todo el salón, Jacob se dirigió hacia recepción donde estaban situados los teléfonos en pequeños cubículos, que ofrecían intimidad.

-Jacob Black al aparato. Dígame con quién hablo, por favor.

-Tío Jake. Soy yo, Kate- contestó una voz infantil al otro lado de la línea-.

-Pequeña, pero… ¿sucedió algo en casa?- Jacob se inquietó al instante-Es muy tarde para que no estés en la cama- le reprendió dulcemente-.

-Lo sé, tío, pero es que quería recordarte que mañana te esperamos para celebrar mi "nuevo" cumpleaños y no podías faltar… me lo prometiste. Prometiste que iríamos de excursión, de acampada, y aún tengo que aprender a pescar- trató de explicarse la pequeña casi sin respirar- ¿Vas a venir, verdad?- por el tono de su voz, Jacob supo que le estaba haciendo pucheros a pesar de saber que él no la podría ver-.

-Sí, mi niña. Te lo prometí y un Black siempre cumple sus promesas. Nos vemos mañana ahora a dormir, Kate. Buenas noches, cielo.

Esa pequeña había quedado a su cuidado con tan sólo tres años y gracias a ella, él había mantenido la entereza tras lo acontecido a su amada Bella, la niña de sus ojos.

Ambos, Jake y Kate, tenían un gran peso en sus corazones, pero su compañía y su cariño les habían fortalecido día tras día.

-Te mando un besote, mi niña- dijo Jacob como despedida-.

-Otro para ti, tío. Te esperamos, no lo olvides-. Se despidió con un bostezo-.

Jacob sólo pudo echarse a reír, a penas hacía tres días que no veía a su pupila y la echaba terriblemente de menos.

Hubiese querido estar ahí a su lado, pero no podía ni debía faltar en aquel acto tan especial. Se lo debía a Charlie, se lo debía a Bella y se lo debía a sí mismo.

Haría que se sintiesen orgullosos de él estuvieran donde estuviesen…

Con lo que él no esperaba encontrarse era con uno de los invitados que, por supuesto, se había colado en aquella fiesta; Pero, ahí estaba.

Era él. A pesar de que llevaba antifaz le reconoció. Su petulancia, su prepotencia al caminar eran su marca de identidad.

« ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿No había tenido suficiente con el daño infligido en el pasado que venía a regodearse de su dolor?»

Quiso golpearle hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Quiso romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo y atravesarle la hiel, ya que dudaba que ese ser tuviese alma; pero antes de alcanzarle, el señor Thompson le abordó:

-Señor Black, sólo quería felicitarle por su gran labor llevada a cabo esta noche. Ha logrado reunir a un muy variado y selecto grupo con gran influencia en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Creo que, sin lugar a dudas, hoy se habrá obtenido un nuevo récord de recaudación para la gran obra de la Fundación Swan. ¿No está de acuerdo?-.

-Sí, eso espero. He sido muy afortunado, pero, en realidad de ello no tengo mérito alguno, señor Thompson. Todo se lo debemos a los que fueron mis predecesores- contestó Jacob con voz azorada, pues aún no se había calmado-.

-No se quite mérito, Jacob, esto lo ha logrado usted solo… ¿preparado para el show principal…- sin proponérselo, Jake se puso en tensión- el baile de disfraces, en el cual se votará cuál de ellos ha gustado más y los elegidos, entrarán a subasta? ¿No es así, señor Black?- le incitó a contestar-.

-Sí. Así es, Thomas, pero primero debo hacer algo más importante e ineludible. Si me disculpa, creo que me están esperando.-Jacob hizo un movimiento con su cabeza girándola hacia la derecha levemente. El señor Thompson siguió su mirada y comprobó que Jacob estaba en lo cierto, uno de los camareros le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercase hacia la zona central de la escalera-.

-No le quito más su tiempo, señor Black- dijo Thomas girándose a un lado para poder dejarle ir hacia delante-.

Un placer, señor Thompson, y por favor, disfrute de la fiesta- respondió el susodicho dándole un apretón de manos antes de seguir su camino atravesando el gran salón-.


	14. Chapter 14

**#14#**

Jacob se encaminó hacia el atril y tomando el micrófono, situado en el centro del mismo, dio comienzo a su discurso, que durante meses había estado ensayando. No quería dejarse llevar por las emociones, que sabía, le embargarían en ese instante…

-Buenas noches, señoras y señores. Antes de nada quería agradecerles a todos que nuevamente estén aquí una vez más en nuestra cita anual, ya que sin su apoyo desinteresado esto no hubiese sido posible. Muchas gracias.- en sus ojos se veía una sincera gratitud-. Hoy se cumplen los cincuenta años de la creación de la institución Swan. Ésta fue fundada por el abuelo Jeff Swan. Él tuvo un sueño en el cual todos aquellos niños, jóvenes y adultos sin recursos tuviesen las mismas facilidades de acceso a la atención médica…- se dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios por su recuerdo- Charlie Swan, siguió con su labor hasta su muerte, ayudando a todos aquellos que sufrían enfermedades raras e incurables, y no podían costearse su tratamiento…-Jacob tragó en seco sabedor de que aún quedaba la parte más dura- Y por último, pero, no por ello, menos importante…- su voz se apagaba lentamente- la señorita Swan, una mujer excepcional, que con a penas dieciocho años tomó las riendas de la fundación; haciendo de ésta una de las más famosas y reconocidas instituciones a nivel internacional, gracias a su gran empeño, su esfuerzo y tesón. Ayudó a que un gran número de jóvenes y niños pudiesen llevar una vida normal fuera del hospital…- su emoción era patente en su voz, sus ojos vidriosos e incluso en el temblor de sus manos que sujetaban las páginas que iba leyendo, ejerciendo tal fuerza, que muchas estaban prácticamente rotas-. Ella una mujer capaz de cortarte la respiración con sólo una sonrisa o, robarte el corazón con sólo su dulzura reflejada en sus profundos ojos chocolate…

En ese instante nuevos recuerdos asaltaron la mente de Edward…

_Una joven vestida con un traje chaqueta en color azul oscuro, una falda de tubo en el mismo color y una camisa blanca con el cuello en forma de pico y sus zapatos negros de tacón alto se presentó ante sus ojos. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo al lado izquierdo y sonreía con una tímida sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios._

_-Edward, estoy muerta de miedo. No quiero hacerlo. Estoy segura de que terminaré haciendo el mayor de los ridículos cayéndome por las escaleras o, aún peor, me quedaré sin voz delante de dos mil personas en el momento en el que comience con mi alocución…- le dijo intentando ocultarse en su pecho-._

_-Tonta, Bella. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- dijo Edward con su sonrisa tranquilizadora- No te caerás porque no lo permitiré y estoy convencido de que la disertación será memorable…- ella hizo un aspaviento con sus labios mostrando su desacuerdo ante esa afirmación-. Sólo recuerda que estaré ahí contigo y si te traicionan los nervio, sólo debes acercar tu mano por detrás y yo la estrecharé con la mía para infundirte fuerza…- Bella sonreía y Edward le devolvió su sonrisa torcida a cambio- tal y como tú has hecho conmigo en todos y cada uno de los conciertos en los que has asistido a mi lado- replicó Edward besándole en el pelo y, en consecuencia se vio invadido por su perfume a rosas y freisas característico. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento-._

_-¡Gracias por estar esta noche a mi lado, Edward! ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!- exclamó la muchacha abrazándole por su cintura fuertemente-._

_«El mejor hermano del mundo». __Eso dolió. Dolió mucho haciendo que una herida lacerante sangrase intensamente desde el fondo de su corazón…_

Tras esa nueva visión Edward sólo cerró los ojos haciendo que un perfume a rosas, procedente del jardín, se introdujese por sus fosas nasales forjando de nuevo ese recuerdo mucho más intenso y doloroso.

Jacob continuaba con su arenga y luchando por que sus lágrimas no saltasen de sus ojos…

-Gracias, Jeff. Gracias, Charlie y gracias Bella. Allá donde estéis sabed que vuestra entrega y dedicación, vuestro cariño y vuestro recuerdo nos acompañará siempre en el corazón.- Y alzando su copa- ¡Por Isabella Swan!- exclamó Jacob destapando en ese mismo momento el cuadro de una muchacha de unos veinte años y vestida con unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta de color azul cielo y cubierta por una bata blanca en la que se podía leer con facilidad su placa _estudiante Swan. Cedars Sinaí Hospital de Los Ángeles_**. -**

-¡Por Isabella Swan!- todos acompañaron a Jake alzando sus copas-.

Jacob sólo tragó en seco, intentando calmar su alocado corazón y tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, finalizando su discurso con un escueto:

-¡Qué el baile de comienzo!

La muchedumbre que había permanecido atenta a la disertación se fue disipando y formando parejas para, tal y como les había dicho el señor Black, dar comienzo a la danza.

Alice y Jasper se dirigieron hacia la barra para pedir sus bebidas, intentando no chocar con la aglomeración que había en el centro del salón danzando al compás de la música.

Emmet y Rosalie se sentaron en alguna de las mesas que se podían ver al fondo en el lado derecho de la gran sala, donde se prodigaban carantoñas incesablemente.

Carlisle y Esme charlaban animadamente con el doctor Sam Uley y su mujer Emily, acompañados también por el doctor Aro Vulturi y su esposa.

Edward e Irina se dirigieron hacia el centro de la pista tras asegurarse de que Sue y Blanca se habían retirado a una de las habitaciones; y así poder estar ambas más tranquilas, pues la pequeña seguía profundamente dormida en su sillita.

Sara jugaba con sus amiguitos Jane, Alec y Leah cerca de las escaleras donde sus abuelos y padres, respectivamente, podían vigiarles fácilmente.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la velada tranquila y tanto Edward como su acompañante charlaban animadamente sobre todo lo acaecido desde que se conocieron semanas antes. Ambos reían recordando las muchas anécdotas que habían compartido juntos mientras bailaban al son de la música.

Pero de repente en uno de sus giros todo cambió.

_Edward pudo ver a una muchacha que permanecía en pie en el centro de las escaleras junto al cuadro de la joven doctora. _

«Pero no habían dicho sus padres que ella no había podido venir, entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?»

**Hasta pronto, espero sus reviews, estaré guarecida en mi búnker **


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias a todas las lectoras nuevas por estar ahí. Pronto habrá respuestas para sus muchas incógnitas. Pero, mientras tanto disfruten del capítulo. Este es sin duda uno de mis favoritos. Denle al play. La canción está en mi blog y la dirección de éste en mi perfil.**

* * *

Pero de repente en uno de sus giros todo cambió.

_Edward pudo ver a una muchacha que permanecía en pie en el centro de las escaleras junto al cuadro de la joven doctora. _

«Pero no habían dicho sus padres que ella no había podido venir, entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?»

* * *

**#15#**

_La castaña estaba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de color azul claro y sobre éste una segunda capa de tono más oscuro con el cuello redondeado; lo que permitía dejar a la vista un sencillo colgante en forma de corazón. El vestido era sin mangas y largos guantes de color blanco. Y en su pelo tenía una humilde cinta del mismo tono que el vestido y un sencillo recogido con flores blancas que hacía resaltar el tono oscuro de su pelo y sus bucles. Sus zapatos eran de cristal._

_Sus ojos chocolate le taladraban e incitaban a dirigirse hasta allí para ayudarle a bajar los cuatro peldaños de las escaleras._

_Pero cuando hizo el amago de encaminarse hacia allí, un joven elegantemente engalanado con unos pantalones oscuros con una raya amarilla en sus bordes, casaca blanca y una escarapela dorada a juego con las mangas de la chaqueta se acercaba hacia ella ofreciéndole su mano para bajar, regalándole su mejor sonrisa._

Pero lo que le desconcertó por completo fue reconocerle… eso no podía ser posible.

El muchacho que estaba delante de él bailando con aquella joven era, nada más ni nada menos, que él mismo_. _Reconocería sus gestos, su sonrisa torcida y el tono de su pelo cobrizo y revuelto en cualquier parte…

« ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Quién era esa joven, que parecía ser el centro de su mundo? ¿Y por qué parecían tan felices juntos? ¿Todo era una alucinación?»

_-Estás preciosa, mi princesa- escuchó como exclamaba este Edward-._

_-Gracias, Edward, tú también estás muy apuesto-contestó Bella con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas-._

_-¿Me concede este baile, mi Bella?- le preguntó tomándole de las manos-._

_-Sí, por supuesto. –Aceptó-. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí, señor Cullen…-le sonrió, pero en su mirada había algo más que Edward no supo interpretar, ¿tal vez miedo?-._

_Se quedaron en silencio girando en el centro de la habitación, perdidos en sus miradas. Olvidando todo y a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, simplemente disfrutaban de su burbuja personal._

_-¡Vámonos de aquí, Bella!- exclamó Edward de repente tomándola de la mano y saliendo corriendo hacia la zona más sombría del jardín-._

_-Edward, no… Nos echarán en falta y… yo no puedo desaparecerme.-intentó negarse, pero sin mucha convicción en su voz-._

_-¡Por favor, Bella, me muero por besarte!- replicó Edward con una mirada de cordero degollado-._

_-¿Y Sara qué?- preguntó sabiendo que ese sería su último recurso-._

_-Sara está feliz, bailando con sus abuelos, ¿sí?- contestó con convencimiento. Bella sólo asintió y sin perder más tiempo, ambos corrieron hacia su trocito de paraíso personal._

Edward sintió un impuso desesperado por seguir a ambos; así pues, con una escusa pobre se dirigió hacia el jardín persiguiendo a los dos enamorados.

_-Te amo, te quiero, te amo…-repetía Edward entre beso y beso que le regalaba en sus labios carmesíes-._

_-Tanto como yo a ti, Edward- respondía Bella regalándole dulces caricias retirándole su rebelde cabellera de los ojos-._

_En un momento dado, como si hubiesen intuido su presencia, se retiraron lentamente el uno del otro casi con renuencia, recobrando la compostura y sentándose en uno de los bancos que por ahí había._

_-Bienvenido, Edward. Te estábamos esperando- dijo la joven cenicienta mirándole directamente a sus asombrados ojos verdes-._

Edward permanecía mudo y lívido de la impresión, « ¿pero, en verdad le estaba hablando a él?»

-¿Qué significa esto, quiénes sois? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Quién es usted, señorita Swan? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

_-No. No estás loco, Edward_.- _respondió Edward vestido de príncipe, y con una mirada dirigida a Bella y, tras un asentimiento de parte de ella, se dispuso a desabrocharle su colgante de oro blanco que descansaba en su suave cuello. Besándole en el mismo después-._

_-Somos ambos parte de tus recuerdos, Edward_. _Recuerdos olvidados- Le explicó Bella con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón trastabillase-. Esto es tuyo- le dijo entregándole su medallón-._

-¿Por qué a mí?- quiso saber el pianista mientras envolvía la joya en su pañuelo-.

_-Se nos acaba el tiempo, Edward…- replicó la joven con un hondo dolor en su voz-._

_-¡Papi, mami! ¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero bailar con los dos!- se escucho la voz de una niña, que Edward reconoció en el acto-._

_-Será mejor que vaya con Sara- repuso el príncipe, haciendo el mismo recorrido anterior; pero a la inversa; mas no sin antes besar a Bella en la frente y lanzarle una mirada significativa a Edward-._

_-No lo olvides, Edward, ya no queda tiempo…_

-¿Tiempo para qué?

Pero antes de recibir respuesta se escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y Edward se giró viendo llegar a su hija que venía con una sonrisa taimada en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mi princesa?- le preguntó cuando ella se acercó hasta él-.

-Quiero bailar con mi papi, aún no has bailado conmigo- dijo Sara haciendo un gran puchero en sus labios-.

-Está bien, mi niña, vamos.- aceptó yendo hacia el centro de la pista donde todos se habían reunido para bailar. Sin embargo, antes se aseguró de haber guardado bien su pañuelo y el preciado obsequio que envolvía-.

**Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por sus teorías son muy disparatadas y divertidas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoy estoy con algo más de tiempo y además, no sé vosotras, pero yo estoy deseando que esto avance un poquito. Así que, he pensado en regalaros una doble actu.**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido erótico, si eres menor lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**#16# **

Alice se dirigió hacia la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Sólo llevaba un pequeño culote de color negro y sobre su cuerpo la camisa verde que Jasper había dejado desperdigada por el salón del pequeño apartamento la noche anterior.

Éste había salido de la ducha y se había enfundado una pequeña toalla a la cintura. El agua seguía chorreando de su rubia melena y seguía con su sempiterna sonrisa, que había quedado tatuada en sus labios, tras aquella noche inolvidable.

_Después del discurso de Jacob, Willow estuvo bailando con la doctora Brandon toda la noche. Ambos eran excelentes bailarines lo que hacía que simplemente se olvidasen del resto fingiendo que sólo estaban ellos dos solos en aquel enorme salón. De fondo se escuchaba el envolvente sonido de los violines: Tango._

_Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Jasper arrastró a la morena hasta la salida; y tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta el coche amarillo chillón. Al finalizar su último baile tan natural y desinhibido, su nivel de excitación sobrepasó los límites siempre firmemente controlados hasta entonces._

_Estaba ansioso por besar esos labios pecaminosos, perderse recorriendo los interminables caminos de sus sinuosas curvas, dejándose hechizar por el brillo lujurioso de sus orbes azabache como la noche._

_Le arrebató las llaves con agilidad de entre sus manos y, en apenas unos minutos, ambos se encontraban en el aparcamiento subterráneo de su departamento._

_La chica se había dejado hacer sin impedimento, pues estaba realmente intrigada y ávida por descubrir qué estaba planeando su amante. Aquel hombre que, desde el primer momento, había conseguido fascinarla y confundirla en partes iguales. Deseaba saber uno más de sus muchos secretos…_

_Subieron en el ascensor que les llevaría al cielo. Era uno de aquellos modelos antiguos con doble puerta. Una vez se adentraron en él, se dejaron llevar. Alice se había abalanzado sobre los labios de Jasper sin miramientos y, éste le devolvía con fiereza su beso, siendo recorrido cada uno de los recovecos de su boca por la húmeda y experta lengua del chico, como si de ese modo, le diese un anticipo de lo que vendría a continuación._

_Continuó atacando sus hombros una vez que había bajado los finos tirantes y deshizo los nudos del corsé de su disfraz de campanilla; dejando un reguero de besos a su paso. Después prolongó su ataque explorando entre sus pliegues subiendo los picos de su pequeña minifalda verde, apartando levemente su diminuto tanga, adentró dos de sus dedos con celeridad. _

_Alice, apoyada en una de las paredes del estrecho cubículo, dijo con voz irregular una vez encontró su voz:_

_-Jazz, amor, no conocía esta faceta tan impulsiva tuya-. Sin apartar su intensa mirada del hombre que seguía concentrado en su trabajo regalándole atenciones una y otra vez-._

_Bajó su tanga hasta los tobillos y relamiéndose los labios tras chupar los restos de sus dedos, abordó su clítoris lamiéndolo sin descanso, haciendo que la morena llegase en apenas unos segundos más al mayor de sus orgasmos jamás experimentado hasta la fecha._

_Retirándose un poco para salir de tan sabroso paraíso, Jasper contestó tomando aire:_

_-Yo tampoco, Alice, yo tampoco._

_Ambos habían olvidado donde estaban cuando de pronto fueron sorprendidos por la presencia de una vecina, que se disponía a bajar la basura y había abierto la puerta de madera creyendo que el ascensor estaba vacío._

_-¡Oh, Dios, mío!- exclamó escandalizada la mujer con ojos desorbitados-._

_La señora Kent era una anciana de unos ochenta años viuda que vivía sola, y que cada noche se empeñaba en bajar la basura; aún a sabiendas de que el portero la recogería por la mañana a primera hora. Iba vestida con su habitual traje de color negro y una pequeña chaqueta de hilo del mismo color. Con el pelo recogido en un perfecto moño en la parte más alta de su cabeza. _

_Sobre su nariz picuda traía unas gafas, las cuales quedaron colgadas en el aire debido al sobresalto de la anciana. Quien lazó un alarido que quedó resonando en el oscuro y estrecho pasillo de aquel viejo edificio de los años cincuenta._

_-Buenas noches, señora Kent- le saludó en tono cortés Jasper tras haber ayudado a Alice a apoyar sus pies en el piso. La aludida sólo le miró ceñuda y corrió hacia su casa dando un portazo. Alice sólo pudo echarse a reír siendo acompañada por las risas del rubio ¿Por dónde íbamos?- inquirió divertido. Segundos después sin esperar respuesta, se lanzó como un depredador hambriento ante su presa, directo los labios de la chica-._

_Ésta respondió su beso, le gustaba verle libre de ese autocontrol del que siempre hacía gala en presencia de los demás; el saber que sólo se desinhibía de esta manera cuando estaba con ella, le hacía sentir una mujer poderosa y especial._

_La luz tenue les proporcionaba seguridad a pesar de hallarse aún en el pasillo del 4º piso por lo que poco después era Alice quien comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón al ver que su miembro estaba más que preparado. Arrancó el botón de sus pantalones con los dientes y bajó su cremallera para dejar salir su duro mástil de su prisión dentro de aquellos ajustados pantalones en tono verde pistacho._

_Jazz sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su disfraz de Peter Pan, mientras Alice no dejaba recoveco por recorrer excitando aún más su glande con sus finas manos._

_-Alice… por favor…- imploró en susurros mientras continuaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no correrse ahí mismo ni dejar salir el grito que se agolpaba en su garganta-._

_-Vamos, amor… Abre de una vez esa maldita puerta o tómame aquí mismo- replicó Alice- Necesito sentirte en mi interior ya-._

_El hombre que de por sí estaba más que dispuesto, casi convulsionado por el deseo que corría por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, dio una patada a la puerta con tanto ímpetu que se cerró por sí sola. Las llaves habían quedado olvidadas en el linóleo Traspasó el umbral de la misma., con Alice nuevamente acoplada a su cintura y los brazos en su cuello recorriendo el interior de su piso a tientas._

_Lo que provocaba que con el sutil vaivén de la carrera sus sexos se rozasen; y por consiguiente el rubio perdiese la razón por segundos..._

_-¡Dios, Alice, eres un pecado!- exclamó cuando en la última de sus embestida en profundidad sintió como su miembro era aprisionado por las paredes en su estrechez-._

_-¡Jasper!- gritó la morena en respuesta cuando ambos había llegado a aquel orgasmo brutal compartido-._

_Poco después ambos aun unidos habían caído desmadejados en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas. Jasper despertó y tomando a Alice entre sus brazos la llevó hasta su cuarto, donde la envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos._

Cuando de repente el móvil comenzó a vibrar debajo de una de las almohadas del sofá negro que presidía el salón.

Jasper lo tomó y vio que tenía más de cincuenta llamadas perdidas de la noche anterior. Un gran número de éstas eran de su jefe, pero la gran mayoría eran de Clearwater. Recordó que la noche anterior decidió dejarlo en silencio y así no ser interrumpidos; pero lo lamentó después, Seth no le llamaría a no ser que fuese una urgencia.

Cuando se disponía a telefonearle, una nueva llamada entrante le asaltó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Seth?

-¡Por fin te encuentro…!- el muchacho suspiró con alivio- Whitlock, reúnase conmigo en la cafetería del hospital. Debemos hablar…

-¿Pero, qué ha pasado, Clearwater? Habla de una vez, soy tu superior- exigió Jasper secamente-.

-Se trata de Blanca y Sara… e incluso Edward. Venga rápido, jefe.- Tras esto Seth colgó-.

-¿Qué pasa, Jazz?- preguntó Alice saliendo de la cocina llevando una bandeja con el desayuno en sus manos al ver su ceño fruncido en profundidad-.

-No lo sé, Alice, debemos ir inmediatamente al hospital.- La bandeja cayó al piso y con ella todo lo que contenía: zumo de naranja, café recién hecho y varias piezas de bollería-.

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que un grito de miedo saliese de sus labios y corrió a la habitación, que estaba manga por hombro, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Jasper la siguió y la emuló.

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Edward y las niñas? Si alguna quiere saber más nos veremos en el próximo capi. Por cierto, denle al play para acompañar a este par de apasionados tórtolos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Como cada viernes estoy de vuelta. Denle al play. La página de mi blog está en mi perfil. Espero que os guste.**

**#17# **

_**Edward caminaba por un largo pasillo el cual estaba en penumbra, iluminado sólo por pequeñas velas, que evitaban que tropezase y junto a ellas se distinguía la silueta de grandes jarrones con docenas de rosas de distintos colores y aromas cada uno.**_

_**Edward tenía la impresión de estar dando vueltas por un gran laberinto rodeado de puertas y del cual no encontraba la salida. Intentó abrir las puertas, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, lo que hacía que se desesperase y encolerizase de impotencia.**_

_**¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no daba con la salida o con un poco de luz ante tanta oscuridad?**_

_**Cuando la incertidumbre y desasosiego había acabado con sus nervios, Edward lo intentó con la penúltima de estas extrañas puertas; y para su gran sorpresa, ésta se abrió y pudo escuchar las voces que salían de su interior… **_

_**-Pequeña, no llores, que me partes el alma.- se escuchó el ruego de Emmet dentro de la gran biblioteca del ala oeste de la mansión Cullen-.**_

_**-Lo siento, Em… no puedo evitarlo- dijo Bella con voz entrecortada entre hipidos-.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez?- preguntó preocupado-.**_

_**-No lo sé. Yo…sólo le propuse que me acompañase a comer helado, pues íbamos a ir Sara y yo…- la voz se le atoró en la garganta, pues continuaba con un nudo en su interior-.**_

_**-¿Y qué te dijo Edward?- le instó Emmet a continuar- con voz sosegada para que ella se tranquilizase-.**_

_**-Comenzó a gritarme y a decir cosas sin sentido. Me dijo que me fuese con mi querido amigo Quill y le dejase en paz, a él y a Sara. Que ya no…**_

_**-¿Quill Ateara, tu compañero de la facultad?- aclaró Emmet con su entrecejo fruncido-. Pero…**_

_**-Me dijo que ya no me necesitaban en sus vidas y después salió del salón dando un portazo-.**_

_**-Ya pequeña, no llores más- Emmet le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sus lágrimas caían raudas por sus mejillas; hasta perderse en su espeso cabello, que Bella llevaba suelto- Hablaré con Edward… «y le podré los puntos sobre la íes» pensó para sí-. **_

_**-No, Em, por favor… no quiero que tú tengas problemas con tu hermano por mi culpa. Yo sólo soy…-replicó Bella con miedo en su voz. Ella no quería que hubiese un altercado entre hermanos; pero sobre todo, no quería que le pasase algo a Edward le quería demasiado. Aunque eso es algo que no admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera ante sí misma-.**_

_**-Tú eres mi hermanita pequeña, Bella- replicó Emmet con furia en sus ojos- Un miembro más de la familia Cullen y no permitiré que nadie te dañe, ni siquiera el imbécil de mi hermano.- objetó con tono serio y claramente irascible a pesar de que se esforzaba en disimularlo frente a Bella-.**_

_**Edward, que seguía escuchando tras la puerta entreabierta, sintió un escalofrío al recordar la conversación a la que ella había hecho referencia. Sabía que no había obrado bien con Bella; que su actitud había sido desmedida, desconcertante e imperdonable. Pero entonces, recordó la razón de su comportamiento…**_

_**»Todos habían estado muy ilusionados para preparar la fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños decimonoveno de Bella en la casa. Todos sabían que odiaba las sorpresas, los grandes eventos y no quería regalos bajo ningún concepto; pero pese a ello, todos habían hecho los preparativos para una pequeña fiesta con algunos de sus amigos de la facultad y la familia en el jardín interior.**_

_**Mas cuando fue en su busca para que abriese los regalos, Edward la encontró en la cocina con Quill. Ambos se estaban besando en la cocina. Pero, en lugar de entrar interrumpiendo así el beso, salió corriendo y subió hasta el tercer piso para tocar el piano donde permaneció durante horas.**_

_**Cuando la fiesta estaba llegando al final, Bella fue en su busca para compartir un trozo del pastel; por lo que él fingió que no había visto nada; pero lo cierto es que desde ese día se moría de rabia, celos e incluso miedo.**_

_**Rabia porque no había sido él quien había besado a Bella sino el musculoso de Quill Ateara. Moría de celos porque, a pesar de que se había negado una y mil veces a aceptar la verdad, se había enamorado como un loco de su "hermana pequeña" y eso lo atormentaba. Y miedo, pues lo que más le aterraba era perder a Bella. Ella era la persona que le había devuelto la alegría, las risas, la esperanza e incluso la fe en el amor. Le aterraba la idea de que se alejase y la perdiese, no quería que se fuera de su vida nunca.**_

_**Su miedo le había hecho reaccionar así, decir lo que no quería. Había sido un estúpido, cobarde y le había echado de su lado de la peor manera posible; y todo por temor a sufrir una nueva decepción, una nueva pérdida«.**_

_**Su ángel… le había hecho daño y estaba llorando por su culpa. Un dolor atroz se instaló en su corazón. Y en ese momento, se sintió el ser más despreciable y cruel del mundo, uno que no merecía nada.**_

_**Quiso morir antes que volver a ser el causante de las lágrimas de aquella dulce muchacha.**_

_**Sin saber cómo Edward se vio entrando en la biblioteca en la que ni Bella ni Emmet estaban ya. No comprendía cómo era posible, él no les había vista salir. Se quedó en el centro de la estancia contemplando todo lo que había a su alrededor: grandes estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo, desde clásicos como Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Perjuicio, El conde de Montecristo, pasando por novelas más actuales como El juego del Ángel, mezclados con un gran número de ejemplares de medicina.**_

_**De los cuales un gran número se encontraban desperdigados a lo largo de la gran mesa de caoba que presidia la sala. Y junto a ella una silla cómoda a juego. Era como si alguien hubiese instalado ahí su despacho pero no supo de quien se trataba hasta que de nuevo escuchó la manilla de la puerta por la que se adentraba Bella. Venía cargada con otros muchos tomos de medicina y entre éstos sobresalía lo que parecían ser hojas sueltas, o más concretamente, copias de partituras de los que habían sido sus conciertos.**_

_**Cuando ella le vio parado en el centro de la sala palideció, en verdad no esperaba verle ahí quieto. Se puso muy nerviosa por lo que todos los libros que traía cayeron al suelo haciendo gran estrépito. Se lanzó a recogerlos rápidamente; pero con la tembladera que tenía en sus manos no atinaba, sino que los desperdigaba aún más. Además las lágrimas que salían de forma involuntaria de sus ojos apagados y enrojecidos, debido a todo lo que había estado llorando antes, no le permitía ver nada con claridad. **_

_**-Espera. Te ayudaré…- susurró Edward tomando sus libros y colocándolos sobre la mesa haciendo una pila en su lado izquierdo que estaba libre-.**_

_**-No. Yo puedo…- intentó negarse Bella-.**_

_**-¿Qué es todo esto, Isabella?- preguntó Edward al reconocer sus partituras esparcidas por el piso-.**_

_**-Lo siento, Edward, yo… Sé que no te gusta que nadie toque tus cosas, pero yo…- su voz fue apenas audible- Pero no…**_

_**-No importa, Bella…-reconoció que estas eran las composiciones que ambos habían hecho juntos- son nuestras melodías. Yo… lo siento tanto, Bella, no sé qué me pasó. Ni siquiera creo que sea merecedor de tu perdón, Bella, pero… No quiero perderte.-ella tan sólo permaneció en silencio-. Fui un completo estúpido, te juro que lo que te dije, lo hice sin pensar. No quería herirte tal y como lo hice, Bella… tenía tanto miedo de perderte, mi niña- Edward seguía hablando sin pensar mientras se iba acercando lentamente poco a poco a Bella hasta que la abrazó por su cintura y se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella llorando-.**_

_**-Edward, tú no me perderás nunca, siempre estaremos juntos- pronunció Bella abrazándole con toda su fuerza y regalándole una sonrisa triste y sorprendida- ¿Por qué pensaste que me perderías?- quiso saber mirando sus brillantes ojos verdes fruto de las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo sin control-.**_

_**-Yo… ¡Dios!-tomó aire para tranquilizarse había llegado el momento de ser sincero-. Te vi con Quill en la cocina el día de tu cumpleaños… me asusté, Bella, pensé que ya no…**_

_**-¿Qué me viste con Quill?- Bella abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Estaba realmente sorprendida- ¡Oh, Dios!**_

_**-Sí, vi como os besabais y yo… Yo te amo, Bella. Eres mi vida….**_

_**Un ensordecedor silencio se instauró en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Edward no se atrevía a mirar a Bella a los ojos. No, después de su confesión; ahora sí que estaba pávido ante la posible reacción de Bella. ¿Y si ahora la perdía porque ella no sentía lo mismo y…? su corazón jamás había latido tan rápido como en aquel instante que parecía haberse hecho eterno como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sin previo aviso. Las manos le sudaban y el oxígeno no entraba por sus pulmones con la suficiente rapidez para que Edward no se ahogase…Estaba temblando cual hoja mecida por el viento en un día de invierno.**_

_**-Edward, yo… - cerró sus ojos esperando la estocada final que acabaría con todas sus ilusiones de tener una vida junto a su amada-. Yo también te amo… es cierto, que Quill me besó pero yo no…**_

_**-¿Qué? - « ¿Había escuchado bien o había sido todo un juego de su mente?»**_

_**-Te a…- pero antes de terminar su frase Edward chocó sus labios sobre los de Bella. Ansiaba ese beso. Sus labios, su textura, su sabor…más que nada-.**_

_**Ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones que les hacía experimentar esa caricia compartida; sus lenguas danzaban en un baile que parecía haber estado ensayado desde siempre. Mostraban todos sus sentimientos en ese momento sin pensar en nada salvo en que ambos estaban juntos y lo estarían por siempre.**_

_**Cuando Edward volvió abrir sus ojos vio que de nuevo se encontraba en el oscuro pasillo. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Intentó abrir la última de esas puertas; pero cuando tocó el pomo de la misma, éste estaba rojo candente…**_

_**Retiró su mano con presteza pues se quemaba. Aunque sentía que le ardía su mano no quería irse de allí sin Bella, sin su niña Bella. Pero ya no quedaban más puertas… ¿y ahora qué?**_

_**Una opresión en su corazón le hizo saber que debía encontrarla… recordó sus palabras en el baile «ya no queda tiempo»**_

_**Una luz cegadora se acercó hasta él. Dicha luz venía de un pequeño candil que alguien sostenía en sus manos. **_

_**-¿Bella? ¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntó cuando la reconoció. Venía vestida con un sencillo camisón blanco y con su pelo en abanico -.**_

_**-Sí.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa- Edward debes despertar… Sara y Blanca te necesitan… ¡Despierta!**_

Edward se impulsó de la cama donde había estado durmiendo. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Aún sentía el calor del beso que Bella le había correspondido; por lo que se llevó la mano hasta sus labios. A continuación, dio la luz de su mesita.

Recordando su advertencia, se dirigió presuroso hacia el cuarto de sus hijas, que estaba al final del gran pasillo del segundo piso. Por el camino pudo ver que la puerta del cuarto donde Irina dormía estaba abierta; pero supuso que ella se había levantado a beber agua. Bajó las escaleras, pues todas las luces estaban encendidas. Eso le resultó sospechoso. Al llegar al último escalón vio a Sue. Estaba desmayada y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; pero no pudo detenerse, algo le decía que las niñas estaban en grave peligro.

Y no se equivocaba…

Los gritos de Sara se oían con claridad:

-¡No, suéltame, me haces daño!


	18. Chapter 18

**#18#**

-¡No, suéltame, me haces daño!- volvió a oírse la voz angustiada de Sara-.

Edward siguió corriendo hasta la procedencia de los gritos, el descansillo de las escaleras en el primer piso. Pero no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían…

« ¿Por qué? » Esto no podía ser real, debía ser una tomadura de pelo de su mente. Ella no podía estar ahí intentando herir a sus hijas.

Edward se pellizcó en un vano intento por despertarse, pero no fue posible, esto era real y estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

La mujer sujetaba con fuerza de la muñeca a Sara obligándola a caminar bajando los escalones a trompicones; y, en su otro brazo cargaba a la pequeña Blanca, arropada con su mantita de ciervos, águilas y osos.

Al verse sorprendida se giró encarando a Edward que continuaba observándola atónito y mudo de la impresión. Pero sin saber muy bien cómo las palabras salieron de sus labios a borbotones, sin apenas ser procesadas por su mente, sólo pretendía detenerla de la empresa que la mujer se había marcado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Irina? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mis hijas?- preguntó Edward en un tono que pretendía ser sosegado, pero que, a duras penas, podía modular debido a los nervios y el miedo que le atenazaban por todo su cuerpo-.

Irina se volteó mirando a Edward a la cara, mas sin haber soltado a las niñas. Sara continuaba forcejeando en un último intento por liberarse de esa extraña mujer; y Blanca comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, como si hubiese intuido el peligro que ambas corrían.

-¡Me las llevaré y las haré desaparecer, y ni tú ni nadie logrará impedírmelo!- gritó fuera de sí-.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- inquirió Edward desesperado, pues veía que Irina estaba hablando completamente en serio-¿Por qué me arrebatas a mis hijas? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me quites lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida? Contéstame.- le pidió con los nervios a flor de piel-.

-Le haré pagar con la misma moneda. Ella dejó morir a mi hija. ¡Ahora yo haré desaparecer a las suyas!

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de la rubia convirtiéndose en un torbellino de dolor y desesperación…

_Noviembre de 2009._

_-Señora Denali, su hija sufre leucemia linfocitica aguda; y debido a su estado la someteremos a radioterapia ya que los fármacos no están surtiendo el efecto deseado, y la pequeña está muy delicada; la hemos trasladado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos en una sala aislada. Después, según sea su evolución, podremos buscar un donante de médula, pues usted no es compatible y a su esposo no le hemos podido localizar._

_-Doctora Milano, por favor salve a mi niña…- le pidió en tono de súplica una ansiosa Irina-._

_-Haremos todo lo posible por que así sea.- Irina le sonrió con esperanza- Bella, por favor encárgate personalmente de la pequeña de la habitación 324. ¡Ah! y por favor, ¿Podrías buscar con tus contactos al doctor Love? Me ha sido imposible ponerme en contacto con él y es urgente que examine a la pequeña Katie- le pidió a una joven de unos veintiún años, con el pelo recogido en una perfecta coleta de caballo y unos zuecos blancos a juego con su bata blanca con sus credenciales, Isabella Swan, estudiante -._

_-Claro, Maggie, quiero decir, doctora Milano. Esta misma tarde hablaré con Garrett y le insistiré en ello- dijo con una sonrisa- Venga conmigo, señora Denali, le llevaré hasta el nuevo cuarto de su hija- repuso Bella con una sonrisa; y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Maggie, que continuó camino haciendo su ronda-. _

_25 de Febrero de 2010_

_-Señorita Swan, por favor, dígame cómo está mi hija. ¿Por qué no me dejan verla?- se atrevió a interceptar a una muy nerviosa Bella, saliendo de uno de los despachos del piso superior. Pues sabía que el doctor Love había llegado; pero nadie le había informado de lo que le ocurría a su pequeño tesoro-._

_-Señora Denali… por favor, mantenga la calma. Así no conseguirá nada.- intentó tranquilizarla, pues la veía al borde de la histeria. Y con justa razón, hacía meses que el tratamiento no surtía efecto, la pequeña no había empeorado, pero tampoco estaba fuera de peligro; y aún no habían encontrado donante de médula compatible con la pequeña Katherine -. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar un donante, pero nos está siendo complicado.-._

_-Dígame la verdad, por favor…- Bella suspiró e intentó serenarse para dar tan fatídica noticia-._

_-Su hija necesita un trasplante urgente de médula, señora Denali. Si no lo recibe en las próximas setenta y dos horas, su hija… morirá. Lo siento mucho-. Todos estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para que el milagro se realice antes de ese plazo… Aún nos queda tiempo…- intentó alentarla a no perder la esperanza; aunque ella sabía que en verdad necesitarían un prodigio. Por más que habían removido cielo y tierra, incluso con el apoyo de la fundación Swan, su donante no aparecía-._

_-Setenta y dos horas, mi niña…- su voz se secó y dejó caer algunas de sus lágrimas antes de volver junto a su pequeña-._

_Irina quedó sumergida en sus propios pensamientos en sus recuerdos de momentos más felices, apoyada sobre la incómoda silla, mientras contemplaba con adoración a la niña plácidamente dormida; pero una voz armoniosa, seguida de unas risas, que procedía del pasillo, la despertó de su ensimismamiento…_

_-He venido a por la estudiante más linda de todo el hospital con intención de raptarla e invitarla a cenar conmigo esta noche- se oyó a un joven de pelo cobrizo, profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, y perfectamente ataviado con traje y corbata, que sostenía a Bella por la cintura y le besaba en su cuello-._

_-Edward, aún quedan cinco minutos para que acabe mi turno…- replicó Bella con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas-._

_-Vamos, por favor….- le insistió Edward haciendo pucheritos-._

_-Está bien, dame sólo dos minutos. Ya vuelvo- Él le sonrió y le dejó marchar, pero no sin antes besar su mano-._

_Cuando Bella se dirigía hacia el control de las enfermeras, pues sabía que ahí le estaría esperando Edward, sintió un pequeño mareo que hizo que se tambalease; pero no terminó con su cabeza en el piso ya que, Irina en ese momento, regresaba de por una tila de la máquina expendedora que había una vez traspasabas las puertas de doble hoja; pues, la ansiedad que sentía era incontrolable y, cuando se giró sus ojos azules hacia la izquierda, se percató de que la joven necesitaba su mano._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan?- le preguntó preocupada, pues la veía más pálida y sudorosa que cuando ambas habían hablado tan sólo quince minutos antes-._

_-Sí, señora Denali, no se preocupe. Sólo ha sido un pequeño mareo. Y por favor, llámeme sólo Bella. «Creo que al final deberé seguir los consejos de Carlisle», susurró para sí misma. Si me disculpa, y muchas gracias.- se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo al encuentro de Edward, que seguro estaría preocupado por su tardanza._

_Tres días después…_

_Eran cerca de las 4:00 a.m cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Irina, sin saber cómo, se había quedado dormida ovillada en uno de los incómodos sillones del pequeño apartamento que había alquilado un año antes, cuando se tuvo que trasladar a Los Ángeles desde Washington para que su pequeña se curase. El zumo estaba desparramado por su blusa dejando un gran lamparón naranja, justo en el centro; y el sándwich, a medio comer, estaba tirado en la esquina del sofá. Irina Había ido hasta allí para recoger algunas cosas para su pequeña y su inhalador que había dejado olvidado en el baño._

_-Dígame…- contestó aún adormilada y sin haberse fijado quién la llamaba-._

_-Señora Denali, le hablo desde el Cedars Sinaí…- la voz era tosca y se oía entrecortada debido a la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo en aquella noche oscura; pero se diferenciaba claramente que se trataba de alguien joven-._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Dígame qué le ha pasado a mi hija!- exigió completamente nerviosa y despertando súbitamente-._

_-Su hija ha sido intervenida y su…ha… fallecido hace dos horas- el interlocutor seguía con su perorata pero ella ya no pudo ni quiso escuchar nada más.- ¿podría venir a rellenar los papeles en…?- Irina colgó el auricular de forma autómata y lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas… Mientras en el exterior el aguacero seguía arreciando el volumen del agua. Era como si el cielo se hubiese empatizado con los sentimientos que asolaban su corazón -._

-¿De quién estás hablando, quién dejó morir a tu hija? Irina, por favor, tranquilízate. Hablemos…-le pidió Edward en tono suave conciliador, mientras se iba acercando poco a poco hasta ella-.

-No quiero hablar. Quiero a mi hija de vuelta, y puesto que ese deseo es imposible… ¡Sus hijas deben morir tal y como le sucedió a la mía!

Irina había sacado un pequeño puñal engazado con rubíes de uno de sus bolsillos e intentó colocárselo a Sara en su pequeño cuellecito; pero ésta le mordió en el brazo consiguiendo así zafarse de su agarre. Edward se lanzó en plancha contra ella en un acto de desesperación por evitar que nada malo les sucediese a sus hijas.- «gracias Emmet»- dijo para sus adentros recordando las clases de autodefensa a las que ambos había asistido cuando tan sólo tenía quince años-

La daga cayó por las escaleras lejos de Irina la cual se empotró contra la pared quedando inconsciente; pero en el forcejeo Blanca se había escurrido de entre sus brazos y, a pesar de todo, Edward no pudo alcanzarla.

Sara, al ver que su hermanita caía hacia el vacío por la gran barandilla de las escaleras, se lanzó a por ella evitando así que se hiriese. Lo que la niña no calculó fue la fuerza con la que se arrojó hacia allí. Por lo que una de las varillas se rompió cayendo ambas por el gran socavón.

-¡Papá, socorro!- gritó desesperadamente Sara que a duras penas lograba sostener entre sus pequeños bracitos a Blanca que se movía y lloraba incansablemente-.

Edward intentó tomar su manita, pero no pudo; pues en ese momento sintió un profundo dolor que venía de una de sus axilas.

Irina finalmente le había herido y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por lo que poco a poco su visión se iba haciendo más borrosa y su coordinación más difícil.

-¡Nooooo, Sara!- se oyó el grito de desesperanza de Edward en todo el recibidor segundos antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviese-.

**Si eso, nos vemos la semana que viene… creo que ahora sí tendremos algunas respuestas, ¿o no?**


	19. Chapter 19

**#19#**

-¿Qué ha pasado Seth?- le preguntó Jasper nada más traspasar las puertas del hospital, antes de dirigirse hasta el control, lo divisó sentado en una de las duras sillas de la sala de espera de urgencias-.

-Edward está siendo intervenido para suturarle la herida que Irina le hizo en la axila derecha. Gracias a Carlisle no ha sido mortal de necesidad…- contestó Clearwater claramente afligido por lo acaecido-.

-Iré a ver a las niñas.- le dijo Alice saliendo hacia la zona de los boxes- regreso lo antes posible- le besó suavemente en sus labios. Él sólo asintió en respuesta y continuó escrutando a Seth con la mirada esperando que continuase con su explicación-.

« ¿Pero cómo podría explicar lo que había tenido lugar sólo unas horas antes, si ni siquiera él era capaz de asimilarlo todo racionalmente? »

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo con tan sólo su recuerdo…

_-¡Seth, despierta, las niñas!-_ _escuchó la voz de una mujer entre sueños_-.

_Sin pensarlo saltó de la cama de su pequeña habitación asignada cuando llegó a la mansión Cullen. Atravesó el pasillo casi a tientas, guiado por un perfume a rosas, hasta llegar a la cocina. Después traspasó un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar al salón desde donde pudo percibir los gritos de la pequeña Sara que seguía cayendo al vacío con su hermanita en brazos._

_-¡Noooo, Sara!- gritó Edward tendiéndole su mano poco antes de desvanecerse en la inconsciencia-._

_Antes si quiera de haber pensado qué debía hacer se encontraba lanzado en plancha para tomar sobre su regazo a las niñas. Haciendo una extraña pirueta había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar una desgracia._

_Con un suspiro recobró la serenidad y tras comprobar que ambas estaban bien las llevó hacia el salón donde las depositó con delicadeza sobre uno de los sofás._

_-¡Irina es mala, mala!- exclamó Sara entre hipidos-._

_Después continuó raudo hacia las escaleras donde Edward continuaba sin sentido en el suelo. Le examinó e intentó taponar la herida por la cual no dejada de brotar sangre. Se sacó su camisa de franela y la presionó con fuerza bajo el sobaco._

_A continuación llamó a una ambulancia para poder trasladar a todos al hospital. _

Mientras Seth ponía en antecedentes a Jasper, Alice se disponía a visitar a las pequeñas.

Según le había dicho Karla, la jefa de las enfermeras, Sara estaba en el box 3. Tan sólo tenía morados en su brazo derecho, debido a la fuerza que Irina había ejercido sobre él para obligarla a caminar; y uno de sus tobillos se había torcido por lo que le había puesto una venda, la cual debía llevar por unos días. El hombro derecho se le había dislocado tras el choque con la barandilla; pero por lo demás, estaba bien al igual que la pequeña Blanca que no había sufrido daño alguno.

Cuando se disponía a entrar escuchó como la niña mantenía una conversación con alguien aunque eso era imposible, estaba sola…1.

-¿Mamá, papá se pondrá bien, verdad?- en su voz se percibía el miedo-.

_-Sí, mi niña. Estará bien. Sólo necesitará reposo y muchos mimos. – contestó Bella con una sonrisa-._

-¿Y Blanca también está bien? ¿No le ha pasado nada… no le he hecho daño?- continuaba preguntando atropelladamente, mirando hacia un punto fijo de la nada-.

_-Sí, has cuidado muy bien de ella, gracias.- continuó respondiendo a todas sus preguntas con infinita paciencia-._

-Te lo prometí, mami, ¿recuerdas? Aquella tarde en la que se fueron con el abuelito Carlisle. Te vi saliendo del baño estabas blanca y mareada; pero me dijiste que no pasaba nada que sólo tenías una sorpresa. Un secreto: tendrías un bebé, que esa noche se lo contarías a papá y yo no le dije nada. También te juré que te ayudaría a cuidar de él-.

_-Sí, cielo. Has cumplido tu promesa. _

-¡Sara! ¿cómo estás mi princesita?- preguntó Alice en voz alta para que la oyese antes de correr la cortina de color -verde-.

-¡Bien, tía Alice!- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Has venido a llevarme para ver a Blanca?- preguntó haciendo pucheritos-.

-Sí, dulce. ¿Seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes que tenían pequeñas marcas de ojeras, restos claros de no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior-.

-Sí, sólo quiero ver a mi hermanita y mi papito.

-Bien, te llevaré- le dijo colocándola en una de las sillas de ruedas que había cerca-.

…

Seth continuaba sumergido en el relato…

_Inspeccionó su alrededor y pudo ver que Sue, el ama de llaves, seguía inconsciente debido al gran golpe recibido en el lado frontal de su cabeza. Un arma blanca ensangrentada estaba en el último de los escalones de la gran escalinata._

_Un ruido le hizo girarse y vio como Irina intentaba llegar hasta la daga. Sacó su arma que llevaba guardada en uno de sus bolsillos interiores del pijama, y apuntando hacia ella dijo:_

_-Señorita Denali, yo que usted no lo haría. Ya está metida en un buen lio- en sus ojos podía verse toda la furia y rabia contenida que estaba sintiendo hacia aquella mujer, lo que hizo que Irina permaneciese inmóvil en su lugar-. Queda detenida por intento de secuestro y homicidio imprudente sobre las personas de, Sara, Blanca y Edward Cullen- pronunció mirándole fijamente a los ojos-._

_-¿Qué… quién es usted y con qué derecho? ¡Es un simple jardinero!- gritó bufando la mujer-._

_-Agente especial Clearwater del FBI a su servicio, señorita- replicó con una sonrisa taimada en sus labios y dejando ante sus ojos su placa-._

_En aquel momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y fue traspasada por el resto de los miembros de la familia Cullen. Se habían quedado en el baile, pues tanto el traje de Carlisle como el de Rosalie habían sido los elegidos para ser subastados aquella misma noche._

_El miedo quedó impreso en sus faces al percatarse de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo. Esme se dirigió hacia el salón tras una mirada desesperada a Seth, que le indicó con un gesto dónde estaban las pequeñas._

_Carlisle subió hacia donde se encontraba Edward y tanteó su herida y, Emmet y Rose se dirigieron a atender a Sue._

_La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y Edward fue trasladado hacia el hospital acompañado de su padre. Esme y las niñas se trasladaron con el volvo; seguidas de Emmet y Rose, que llevaron a Sue para que también fuese reconocida en urgencias en el Jeep. _

_Seth los siguió una vez que se aseguró que Irina era reubicada a la comisaría donde prestaría declaración de todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Los agentes Embry Summerhill y Jared Patterson fueron los encargados del traslado._

_-Chicos no le quiten los ojos de encima. Esa arpía es capaz de todo y aún tiene mucho que explicar-._

_-Tranquilo, Seth, así se hará- contestaron ambos a la vez-._

_-¡Ah! y otra cosa, díganle a Rachel que le haga una evaluación psicológica… no hace sino balbucear estupideces-._

_Una vez toda la casa quedó en silencio corrió a cambiarse y llegar rápidamente al hospital, pero un exquisito aroma de rosas y freisas le hizo detenerse abruptamente y girarse 180º, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante y achocolatada de una joven que le sonreía con gratitud. No supo interpretar lo que estaba teniendo lugar en ese mismo instante; así que, sólo asintió y continuó su camino. Aún no estaba seguro de que todos estuviesen a salvo._

Una vez finalizó su relato, Seth se dirigió hacia la cafetería, acompañado de Witlock, pues ambos hacía tiempo que no se llevaban nada a la boca, y sus estómagos hacía rato que habían comenzado a quejarse por la falta de alimento.

Justo en ese momento vieron llegar a Alice empujando la sillita en la que cargaba a Sara y todos se fueron a desayunar.

Sin embargo Jasper tenía el presentimiento de que algo se les escaba. Aún había algo que desconocían y esa desazón le hacía plantearse una y mil preguntas.

« ¿Por qué el caso Swan se estaba complicando por momentos? ¿Por qué y quién quería hacer daño a la familia Cullen? »

Mientras en el aparcamiento del hospital alguien estaba fumándose un cigarrillo. Un hombre joven de unos veintiséis años, el cual había estado atento a todo lo concerniente a los Cullen…

-¡Maldito seas, Edward Cullen!- en su voz se destilaba el más acérrimo de los odios-¡Ojalá hubieses muerto esta pasada noche! Pero parece que tienes mucha suerte… Sin embargo, no te durará para siempre. Te destruiré, te arrebataré todo y a todos aquellos que te importan. Te dejaré completamente solo hasta que implores tu muerte. Nadie se burla de mí humillándome sin pagar un alto precio…- se carcajeó disfrutando de sus planes-. Fulminé a Bella. Las siguientes serán tus hijas, tu familia y tu prestigio.- prometió con seguridad, observando cerrarse las puertas del hospital-.

* * *

**Uy, ¿quién será este tipo? No teníamos bastante… y parió la abuela. Es un dicho español. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

* * *

1 Aquí juego con la posibilidad de que tal y como sucede en algunas situaciones, los niños pequeños son capaces de tener amigos imaginarios con los que entabla conversaciones y juegos, en este caso a pesar de que Sara tiene 7 años, será capaz de ver a su madre y sentirse segura y protegida junto a ella aunque nadie más la vea.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dadle al play, la canción está en mi perfil, en el blog.**

**#20# **

**_-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Edward a las insondables tinieblas que le envolvía sin permitirle distinguir hacia donde se dirigía- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- sentía como si un gran agujero negro le absorbiese y le llevase hacia la nada- ¿Dónde estaban sus hijas?- entonces la visión de Sara cayendo por el hueco de las escaleras le golpeó en su mente, provocando que un enorme e insufrible dolor se quedase instalado en su corazón- _**

**_No había podido alcanzarlas e impedir que muriesen. Quería morir. Se sentía vacío, solo, desorientado y desesperado por salir de aquel extraño lugar. Quería retroceder el tiempo y poder cambiar todo._**

**_¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan estúpidamente confiado para dejar entrar a Irina en su vida? _**

**_Ya había cometido el mismo error dos veces, la primera por confiar ciegamente en Ángela; y la segunda, por seguir confiando en que el amor había sido hecho para él. Aún creía que él tenía derecho a enamorarse y ser feliz; pero este nuevo error había sido imperdonable. Estaba condenado a vivir sin amor; y para que él aceptase este hecho había tenido que ver morir sus dos princesitas…_**

**_Observó más detenidamente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una hermosa playa con arena suave al tacto y caliente pues, a pesar de que había anochecido, conservaba el calor de todo un día soleado._**

**_Se acercó hasta el borde donde podía ver cómo las olas rompían al llegar hasta la orilla. Era una noche no excesivamente calurosa. Y se decidió a pasear por la orilla mojando sus pies; pues estaba descalzo. Sólo llevaba unos pequeños pantalones pirata blancos de paño y una fina camiseta de pico del mismo color. La frisa hacía remover sus ya de por sí rebeldes mechones de cabello broncíneo, pero simplemente se dejó hacer. Sin saber por qué todas sus preocupaciones y miedos, que momentos antes atenazaban su corazón, habían quedado a un lado y Edward disfrutaba del momento…_**

**_Sin embargo, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente sin dar tregua. Momentos de otro tiempo pasado que para él fue feliz. Cuando conoció a Ángela y se convirtieron en inseparables, cuando le dijo que serían uno más y todo parecía ir genial en su relación, el nacimiento de su primogénita… Pero todo cambió una tarde del mes junio. Se dirigió a recogerla de la universidad para que así pudieran pasar la tarde juntos con la pequeña Sara de apenas seis meses. Quería darle una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fue él._**

**_Desde hace meses siempre discutían por todo y nunca tenían tiempo para ellos. Así pues la escena que vio instantes antes sólo era la confirmación de que todo había terminado entre ellos, y lo único que les uniría para siempre sería su hija Sara._**

**_Todo ese dolor junto al que ya pululaba a su alrededor por no haber sido capaz de proteger a sus niñas hizo que Edward se fuese hundiendo más y más en el mar que tenía en frente._**

**_Sólo quería sucumbir para no sufrir, para no pensar en nada. Se dejó arrastrar por las voraces olas que lo llevaban hasta el interior del mar. _**

**_El agua le salpicaba en sus ojos impidiéndole ver nada, pero no le importaba. Sus brazos y piernas se entumecieron hasta producirle calambres; los cuales le impedían seguir a flote hasta que, finalmente, se sumergió por completo en el lóbrego fondo._**

…

-¿Cómo estás, Sue?-Le preguntó Esme en cuanto la vio venir con un café entre sus manos-.

-Bien, señora Cullen, sólo fue una pequeña contusión. En unos días estaré como nueva.-contestó con una sonrisa triste- ¿Y el joven Edward cómo sigue, señora?

-Sigue en quirófano. Carlisle vino hace diez minutos para informarme de que la operación se ha alargado; pues, Edward sufrió una parada a causa de la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Por suerte han conseguido estabilizarlo a tiempo.- contestó Esme con voz imperceptible-.

-¿Y las niñas, señora, están bien?, ¿la loca esa les ha hecho algún daño?- continuó Sue con voz entrecortada por su angustia-.

-Están bien. Gracias a Seth nada llegó a mayores. Ahora Sara está con Alice y los chicos desayunando. Blanca está en los nidos, la pobre no ha dormido nada en toda la noche y está rendida.- un suspiro de alivio fue la única respuesta-.

…

Mientras en la comisaria Irina estaba siendo interrogada sobre todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tal y como su hermano había intuido, Rachel comprobó que la señorita Denali no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. No era capaz de pronunciar una palabra o una frase coherente, sólo repetía otra vez «mi niña… ¿dónde está mi niña? » por lo que decidieron dejarla en una celda aislada, pero permanentemente vigilada, hasta que los agentes Witlock y Clearwater llegasen.

…

**_Le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones; el agua los había asaltado, sin que por ello, Edward hubiese reaccionado para poder seguir luchando. Sólo quería que todo terminase. No más dolor, no más desilusión…_**

**_Todo quedó en oscuridad y perpetuo silencio…_**

**_Pero de nuevo aquella suave voz dulce y armoniosa que lo llamaba le hizo reaccionar._**

**_-Edward, respira. No te rindas por favor. Vuelve conmigo._**

**_Al abrir sus ojos pudo distinguir vagamente la silueta de una joven que seguía intentando hacerle reaccionar._**

**_-Has tragado mucha agua. Vamos, vuelve…- Edward comenzó a toser expulsando los restos de agua salada que aún quedaban en sus pulmones-.__Edward, no puedes rendirte, no ahora._**

**_-¿Bella, dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarla con claridad-._**

**_-Edward, debes volver. Todos te están esperando…- Edward se entristeció y el brillo de sus orbes se apagó-._**

**_-Todos no… mis pitufas…- Bella sonrió acariciando su mejilla para limpiar una lágrima que había salido de uno de sus ojos-._**

**_-Las niñas están bien, Edward. Te están esperando…- dicho esto se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco-._**

-¡Bella, no quédate conmigo!-La caricia suave y cálida en su mejilla hizo que se espabilase- ¿Bella?- preguntó aún medio adormilado-.

-Edward, hijo, despierta- le susurró Esme-.

Al abrir sus ojos y ver que se encontraba en una habitación individual con las paredes pintadas de un blanco impoluto y los rayos de sol incidiendo en la ventana con toda su potencia, el muchacho recordó el porqué estaba ahí; así pues, sujetando la mano de su madre con toda su fuerza, tomó impuso para levantarse. Debía saber y cerciorarse de que en verdad sus dos angelitos estaban a salvo.

-¿Pero, dónde crees que vas, jovencito?- le regañó dulcemente Esme empujándole levemente para que volviese a acostarse sobre la almohada-.

-Sara, Blanca, las niñas…- se removió de nuevo en otro intento por incorporarse de la cama lo que hizo que se resintiera levemente-.

-Estate quieto o te saltarás los puntos y tendrán que volver a cosértelos, Edward… De verdad pareces un niño chico- pero al ver que su miedo e incertidumbre seguían intactos en el brillo de su mirada, prosiguió- Las niñas están bien, seguramente Alice las traerá para acá en unos minutos- en ese momento todo el aire que Edward había estado conteniendo de forma subconsciente, lo expulsó de golpe y su corazón recuperó su latido acompasado usual-.

Segundos después, la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Alice con Sara en la silla de ruedas; y en los brazos de ésta venía la pequeña Blanca, que ya había despertado y sonreía tranquila en el regazo de su hermanita.

-¿Papá, está bien, verdad?- preguntó con tono alegre en su voz- ¡Mamá tenía razón! Siempre tiene razón-. Saltó a la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre comenzando a besarle por todo su rostro sin dejar un resquicio libre; como si de ese modo se asegurase de que en verdad él estaba bien. A su vez, en la mente de Edward sólo se repetía una y otra vez «Gracias, Dios mío, gracias»-.

Edward le abrió sus brazos envolviéndola fuertemente entre ellos y se dejó achuchar todo lo que quiso. Esme y Alice, sosteniendo a la pequeña Blanca, contemplaban la escena tan tierna sin decir palabra, simplemente disfrutando de ella.

A la misma hora en comisaría…

* * *

_La noche era cerrada, apenas iluminada por unos cuantos faroles que había en el lado izquierdo que aquel estrecho callejón._

_Un mercedes negro con los cristales tintados corría esquivando, a duras penas, todas las esquinas y aceras que encontraba a su paso. Estaba claramente fuera de control ya que una de sus ruedas había pinchado._

_El conductor logró hacerse con el control del vehículo. Pero cuando fue a bajar de su auto un joven rubio de ojos azul hielo, piel pálida y muy delgado, no tendría más de dieciocho años, se presentó ante él con una pistola de gran calibre y un silenciador. _

_En la escena que Jasper contemplaba se veía claramente que el asaltante estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_El hombre que vestía con un traje de etiqueta negro y con una sencilla pajarita a juego, alzó sus manos, signo claro de rendición, y en su mirada se dibujaba una súplica muda._

_El muchacho le apartó golpeándole en una ceja con la culata de su arma. El hombre de no más de cuarenta y cinco años aproximadamente, cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto._

_Lo que le permitió al delincuente introducirse en el coche y sacar a su acompañante fuera. Era una mujer rubia con ojos azules, alta y delgada, que llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor de talle alto de color negro._

_Sin mediar palabra. Y en presencia del moreno, el joven le disparó a la mujer a bocajarro directo al corazón._

_Al ver a su esposa sin vida, el hombre intentó luchar con su atacante; pero justo en ese instante sufre un ataque al corazón cayendo fulminado a los pies del asesino de su mujer._

_Junio, 24 de 2004_

* * *

-¿Por qué no había sido informado de la existencia de esta prueba con anterioridad, señor Krause?- preguntó Jasper claramente furioso-.

-Lo siento, señor, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas y la cinta se traspaleó. Nadie sabía lo que contenía hasta esta noche; además de que el visionado de la misma ha resultado difícil, ya que sólo se veían rayas blancas. Una vez se ha logrado restaurar y ver le hemos llamado, señor.- dijo el técnico que permanecía de pie y mirando sus pies, intimidado-.

-Esto lo cambia todo- dijo Witlock-.

-Sí, tal vez… La muerte del señor Swan y la desaparición de la señorita Swan, su hija, estén relacionadas- habló Thompson, que había permanecido en silencio viendo la escena en su despacho acompañado de ambos hombres-. Jeremy, quiero toda la documentación e información referente al caso de los Swan en mi PC lo antes posible- le dijo al señor Krause que con un leve asentimiento salió raudo hacia su despacho-.

-Perdón, señor, le traigo el infor…- Seth enmudeció al reconocer al sujeto que podía ver en la pantalla que habían mantenido en pausa-. Ese hombre estuvo anoche en el baile de disfraces-.

**Decidme, ¿halláis respuestas o por el contrario os he creado más dudas? Jajja. Nos leemos el viernes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**#21#**

_Mayo de 2004_

_-Doctor Cullen al aparato, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contestó Carlisle que estaba en su despacho recogiendo algunas cosas que se habían quedado olvidadas para la próxima exposición que tendría lugar en tres días en Washington-._

_-Carlisle, amigo, soy yo Charlie. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana en la noche? Sé que viajarás a Washington para dar varias charlas sobre los últimos avances en cardiología en un simposio que comenzó ayer. Es urgente que nos veamos.- Carlisle puedo captar que, bajo ese tono tranquilo de su amigo, se escondía algo realmente grave; pues ambos se conocían desde que eran niños y jamás le llamaría Charlie a horas tan intempestivas, eran cerca de las 2:00 a.m., sino fuera algo de vida o muerte-._

_-Bien, Charlie, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en nuestro lugar de siempre mañana a las 6:00 pm?- le propuso-._

_-Bien te esperaré ahí.-._

_La llamada se cortó y sólo se escuchaba el pitido del teléfono que aún sostenía el doctor Cullen entre sus manos, pues se había quedado pensativo en cuál podría ser la razón por la cual su amigo, casi su hermano, había acudido en busca de su ayuda._

_Tras haber cumplido con sus compromisos, Carlisle atravesó las grandes puertas de cristal que daban la bienvenida al Kachiri`s Café. Observó detenidamente el lugar, el cual no había cambiado en los veinte años que Carlisle llevaba visitándolo siempre que tenía oportunidad._

_Se trataba de un gran salón que contaba con un gran número de mesas rodeadas de sus sillas de madera en tono marrón oscuro. Todas ellas estaban repartidas por todo el local dándole un toque hogareño y acogedor. En el lado izquierdo había una gran barra donde se servían todo lo que los clientes pedían: café, helado, chocolate, tarta…_

_Algunas de estas mesas estaban aisladas por pequeñas mamparas, lo cual facilitaba mayor intimidad. Kachiri, su propietaria, era una gran amiga desde siempre. Una mujer alta de complexión atlética a pesar de que ya saltaba los sesenta, y la cual siempre le obsequiaba una sonrisa de complicidad con sus perfectos y blancos dientes que contrastaban con su color negro de piel, realzando su belleza natural; además de buenos consejos siempre que los había necesitado._

_Divisó a su amigo que estaba esperándole junto a la barra tomando un cappuccino, mientras chalaba con la mujer. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Carlisle les saludó a ambos con un gran abrazo; pues hacía tiempo que no se habían visto. _

_El doctor Cullen le pidió un café solo y ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia uno de los reservados para así poder charlar con tranquilidad._

_-Bien, hermano, ¿qué es aquello que tanto te atormenta?- inquirió Carlisle mirándole directamente a sus ojos marrones que no tenían su habitual tono chispeante sino que estaban apagados-._

_Charlie Swan se removió incómodo en su silla y desvió la mirada hacia la zona de la barra donde un muchacho estaba sirviendo algunos chocolates a los clientes que acababan de llegar. Dio un profundo suspiro para intentar calmarse y comenzó a hablar:_

_-Carlisle, lo que voy a contarte no debe salir entre tú y yo- le miró a los ojos. En los suyos podía verse la zozobra, que a duras penas, el abogado lograba ocultar. Carlisle asintió y con un gesto le instó a continuar mientras él le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café-. Hace año y medio tuve un caso de desfalco al estado Yo era el fiscal encargado del caso. Las pruebas eran contundentes por lo que el juicio trascurrió y el acusado fue declarado culpable; y por consiguiente, fue condenado a pasar veinte años de cárcel…_

_En ese momento reapareció Kachiri con sendos trozos de tarta de queso y chocolate, pues sabía que eran sus favoritas. Y con una sonrisa les dejó para que continuasen con sus cosas._

_-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Carlisle tras unos minutos, ya que de nuevo Charlie se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras removía con la cuchara un trozo de su tarta de chocolate-._

_-El preso en cuestión murió al poco tiempo de haber entrado en prisión. Por lo visto, había recibido una paliza mortal, no sin antes haber sido violado. Se llamaba Dorian Cam…- al decir su nombre Charlie suspiró como si hubiese eliminado un gran peso de sus hombros.-_

_Carlisle que en ese momento sostenía la cuchara para llevársela a la boca la dejó caer en su plato haciendo un estruendoso eco, recordaba haber escuchado el caso en las noticias de la CCN. Segundos después, mirando a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados, le incitó a que continuase ya que sospechaba que aún no había llegado a la peor parte. Y estaba en lo cierto…_

_Charlie bebió de su cappuccino para ayudar a digerir el último bocado de su postre; y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se dispuso a seguir con su narración._

_-Desde hace cosa de tres meses, estoy recibiendo multitud de anónimos en los que se me vaticina una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero se me advierte de que antes de ello veré morir a todos aquellos que son mi vida…- la congoja se había apoderado de él haciendo que la última frase sonase entrecortada debido al nudo que Swan era incapaz de deshacer en su garganta-. He hecho todos los preparativos necesarios para proteger a René y a Bella pero… Amigo, quiero pedirte el favor más grande… algo que… por lo que te estaré eternamente agradecido…- dijo Charlie con la voz recompuesta y mirando a su aliado con una demanda muda para que accediese a su petición. El doctor Cullen se tensó al oír sus últimas palabras y ver la seriedad y el miedo implícitos en ellas-._

_-Haré lo que me pidas, hermano, ya lo sabes, pero, ¿tan mal están las cosas como para…?- dejó su pregunta inacabada al darse cuenta de que sí. Las cosas estaban muy mal- Dime qué he de hacer y lo haré- le contestó Carlisle con certeza. Charlie le sonrió con esperanza y gratitud, al menos sabía que su pequeña no quedaría desprotegida…-._

_-He traído toda la documentación necesaria para que… sólo en el peor de los casos,- puntualizó al ver la sorpresa y el dolor en los ojos de su amigo- Bella esté protegida. Quiero que tú seas su tutor legal; y de este modo, ella tenga a alguien que vele por ella y su futuro- le regaló su mejor sonrisa, y sacando algunos papeles, que llevaba en un maletín de color negro, los depositó en la mesa para que quedasen a la vista del rubio, el cual no supo qué debía decir-._

_Antes si quiera de darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, había firmado todos los documentos y ambos amigos se despedían con la promesa de una pronta visita que jamás llegaría a realizarse…_

_Tan sólo un mes después, Carlisle recibía una llamada de la policía de Washington, en la que se le notificaba la muerte de su amigo y su esposa. _

_Unos días después, Isabella Swan sería un miembro más de familia tal y como fue la última voluntad de su amigo, casi hermano._

_Todo parecía tranquilo y no había tenido ningún problema. Bella era muy tímida y reservada; pero era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los suyos; además de proteger a los más indefensos, asimismo de darlo todo por sus sueños. El más especial de todos era llegar a ser una gran doctora algún día y poder curar a todos con todo su empeño… Pero eso no pudo ser ya que seis años después de la muerte de su padre, ella había sido arrebatada de su cuidado en un segundo; y desde entonces, el dolor y la incertidumbre se habían instalado en casa de la familia Cullen._

Sin saber cuál podría haber sido su suerte, ahora la desgracia volvía a cebarse en ellos. Siendo atacadas las dos miembros más jóvenes de sus gran familia y Edward casi muere…

« ¿Cuándo acabará todo el dolor? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Edward…? ¡Oh, Dios! » -No quiso ni pensarlo-.

El doctor Cullen permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Carmen, su secretaria, entró para llevarle un café bien cargado, tal y como le había pedido. Y en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Viendo que Carlisle seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, la joven de unos treinta años, morena con ojos dorados y algo rellenita, se dispuso a contestar la llamada; pero en ese mismo instante, el doctor Cullen, como si hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño, tomó el auricular y contestó:

-Doctor Cullen, dígame- cuando Carmen se disponía a salir de su despacho. Carlisle la detuvo- Carmen, por favor avíseme cuando mi hijo haya despertado de la anestesia y haya sido subido a planta-la enfermera salió dejándole sólo en su despacho- Bien, sí, ¿Cómo sólo un mes? ¡Un mes, estás loco Jacob!- se hizo el silencio para dar paso a aquél que estaba al otro lado de la línea- No, no saben nada…- Carlisle suspiró- En unos días viajaré hacia allá para hablar personalmente con el doctor Geraldy. Necesito ver las últimas pruebas…- de nuevo el silencio dio paso a la replica de su interlocutor-. Está bien, tendré que ir preparándoles…- la tristeza se reflejaba en su voz- Adiós, Jake, lo haré. Sí, está bien- Gracias, te esperaremos en casa- la llamada se cortó, Carlisle se bebió su café de un solo trago; y se dirigió hacia la salida en busca de un poco de aire, se ahogaba… El final estaba cerca; y el saber el gran dolor que les causaría a toda su familia pesaba sobre su conciencia más aún que nada que hubiese tenido que hacer con anterioridad en sus treinta años de carrera-.

-Doctor Cullen…-le interceptó su secretaria cuando ya se disponía a tomar el ascensor- su hijo Edward ha despertado y ha sido subido a planta, habitación 342.-

-Gracias, Carmen- y con una sonrisa triste se dirigió hacia allí-.

**No teníamos bastante y se presentan más complicaciones. ¿Qué será lo que sucede para que Carlisle esté tan preocupado? ¿Alguna teoría?**


	22. Chapter 22

**#22#**

-Perdón, señor, le traigo el infor…- Seth enmudeció al reconocer al sujeto que podía ver en la pantalla que habían mantenido en pausa-. Ese hombre estuvo anoche en el baile de disfraces-.

El silencio atronador que envolvió el pequeño despacho fue roto por la voz de Jasper, que encolerizado miraba al joven Clearwater. El cual permanecía en silencio, pues no era capaz de hacer salir la voz de su garganta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- saltó Jasper mirando iracundo a Seth- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sin demora y sin omitir detalle por minio que esa.- continuó el rubio sin apartar sus ojos del agente Clearwater. Pero Seth seguía impactado y absorto en aquella escena paralizada.-

-Seth, por favor, te escuchamos.- medió su jefe para intentar aplacar la ira que Jasper irradiaba por cada poro de su piel-.

El muchacho comenzó con su explicación sin dilación tras haber salido de su aturdimiento momentáneo:

-Como ambos saben, estaba en la fiesta disfrazado de Sherlock Holmes. Me encontraba en un rincón apartado, cercano a la barra y al lado de donde se encontraban las niñas, las cuales estaban al cuidado de Sue, la nana. Todo parecía ir bien, el ambiente era tranquilo y distendido donde todos estaban disfrutando del evento y sumergidos en un sinfín de conversaciones intrascendentes, mientras esperaban el discurso a cargo del señor Black…- tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó con su exposición-. Pero me di cuenta de que algo le preocupaba, ya que Jacob estuvo pendiente constantemente de un individuo que se encontraba sentado en la barra. El sujeto en cuestión iba ataviado con un perfecto traje de El zorro: sus pantalones negros y ajustados, una camisa abierta igualmente negra, su capa y su látigo en su cinturón. Junto a su gran pañuelo negro que le ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro, haciendo imposible su identificación… A primera vista, parecía estar concentrado en una conversación con una de las camareras, Jessica Stanley, creo que se leía en su placa identificativa- susurró el muchacho casi para sí-. La camarera era una muchacha joven, exuberante y coqueta, por lo que no le di demasiada importancia; pero el señor Black seguía con sus ojos fijos en aquel tipo por lo que decidí estar al pendiente de él…

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Thompson que ya estaba ansioso por que el chico acabase y llegase al centro del asunto; y se dejase de rodeos-.

-Poco después…-replicó Clearwater- me dispuse a ir junto a Sue y la niña Blanca, ya que según me había indicado usted, jefe,- dijo mirando directamente a Thompson- ese sería mi cometido esa noche, cuidar de las niñas… y puesto que Sara estaba al cuidado de sus abuelos, acompañé al ama de llaves hasta una de las habitaciones que el presidente de la fundación Swan había reservado aquella noche expresamente para que la pequeña Blanca y su hermana pudiesen descansar, mientras la señora Sue velaba su sueño…-Thompson y Witlock permanecían atentos y completamente en silencio expectantes ante cada una de sus palabras. El muchacho volvió a tomar aire y lo expulsó despacio. Se acercaba el momento crucial de aquella desastrosa noche-. Me dirigía hacia mi puesto cuando vi a aquel individuo. Era mucho más alto de lo que parecía a simple vista, 1,80 aproximadamente de estatura. Se dirigía con paso raudo hacia el cuarto asignado para la pequeña y Sue. Cuando me disponía a intervenir y evitar así la intrusión de ese hombre en la suite, Jacob Black se interpuso en su camino…

-¿Y?- replicó Jasper incapaz de controlar sus nervios por más tiempo. Y seguido a eso comenzó a pasearse por el pequeño despacho para tratar de serenarse un poco-.

-Venía acompañado por dos de los guardias de seguridad del local. Ambos eran dos armarios empotrados enfundados en unos perfectos trajes de etiqueta de un color negro con corbatas de color rojo borgoña. El primero era moreno y algo más delgado que su compañero, el segundo era rubio oscuro, más bien castaño y más voluminoso. Ambos eran hermanos, Demetri y Félix Halliwell, se leía en sus placas identificativas. El vampiro y el zorro se enzarzaron en un debate dialéctico bastante acalorado. Mientras que ambos seguratas se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano sin interferir; pero sin quitar su vista ni un solo segundo del hombre vestido de negro…

» -_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, James? No eres bienvenido.- le dijo entre dientes Jacob como si de ese modo lograse mantener el control y la calma en todo su cuerpo; pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la ira y la rabia brotaban de sus ojos marrones oscuros, mientras todo su cuerpo convulsionaba y sus manos se cerraban en puños. El susodicho no se quedaba atrás y le lanzaba miradas envenenadas como sus palabras-._

_-¡He venido a por lo que se me debe, y no me iré de aquí sin que mi deuda quede saldada!- le espetó el individuo, lanzándole una clara advertencia con su miraba azul hielo-._

_-¿No tienes suficiente con el daño infligido hace años? Intentaste atacar a Bella de la peor forma posible que se le puede herir a una mujer… si no llega a ser por Quill…Y ahora, no contento con ello pretendes seguir dañando a la familia Cullen… ¡Agg… me das asco!- replicó adivinando sus planes. James le sonrió socarronamente como única respuesta-._

_-¡Destruí a Bella, la hice desaparecer donde nadie podrá dar con ella jamás y haré lo mismo con todos aquellos que significaron algo para ella… tal y como su padre hizo conmigo!- Le gritó lanzándose sobre Jake; pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivó a tiempo-._

_-¡Eso no te lo permitiré!- exclamó el señor Black lanzándose sobre aquel hombre llamado James y de un derechazo certero, su mandíbula se giró hacia la izquierda y su labio se partió-._

_El rubio perdió su antifaz con el siguiente movimiento que llevó a cabo para zafarse del agarre del vampiro, el cual lo sostenía por la solapa de su camisa y seguía zarandeándole de un lado a otro._

_Ello facilitó que el joven Clearwater desde su escondite, una de las esquinas que daban paso a uno de los pasillos que se abrían para dar salida a la habitación, viese el semblante de aquel hombre de unos veintiséis años. Era rubio con el pelo recogido en una coleta, alto, delgado pero se podía percibir bajo su traje un cuerpo musculoso, trabajado, ya que el disfraz se adhería a su cuerpo facilitándole así sus movimientos._

_Con un último derechazo, James cayó al piso inconsciente._

_-Llevaos a esta escoria de aquí. No soporto el hedor de su efluvio en mi presencia- ordenó Jake a los guardias, mientras se adecentaba un poco, colocando su disfraz como mejor pudo; y después se dispuso a bajar de nuevo hacia la fiesta-._«

-Pero antes de que Demetri o Félix reaccionasen, James saltó por la ventana del segundo piso donde se encontraba. Con tan buena suerte que cayó sobre uno de los grandes arbustos que rodeaban el gran jardín, y por consiguiente saliendo ileso.

-¿James?-preguntó Jasper en un susurro-. Debemos tener una pequeña charla con el señor Black- Thompson asintió conforme con sus ideas y Seth le secundó-.

-Debemos averiguar quién es ese tal James, qué tuvo o tiene que ver con la desaparición de Bella Swan y el porqué de su profundo odio hacia la familia Cullen- dijo Thompson tras unos minutos donde los tres hombres permanecieron sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos-.

Un instante después, alguien llamó a la puerta que fue traspasada por la pequeña Raquel Clearwater. En sus manos llevaba lo que parecían ser numerosos faxes y su semblante pálido y preocupado no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Señor…- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por una llamada-.

-Jefe, he encontrado la información que me solicitó. Se la he enviado por e-mal en su PC- dijo Jeremy-.

-Bien, gracias. Y si encuentras nuevos datos, me los haces llegar de inmediato-.

El señor Thompson abrió su correo y comenzó a leer el informe del caso Swan. Según podía constatar, el caso había quedado abierto y estancado tras la muerte del inspector Stefan Simmons en el año 2005. El caso había caído en las manos del inspector Newton, Michel Newton, su segundo al mando.

-Creo que debo mantener una pequeña charla con el inspector Newton… no es muy normal que se pierdan o extravíen pruebas como la que nosotros posemos en este momento…- repuso en un susurro y por su tono de voz se veía que estaba desconcertado ante tal hecho-. Perdón, Rachel, ¿querías algo?

-Sí, señor… hemos identificado a la señora Irina Denali y…

-¿Identificado?- preguntó desconcertado Jasper-.

-Sí, señor, identificado. La señora Denali estaba en la lista de desaparecidos desde febrero de 2010- Todos los presentes la miraron con los ojos desorbitados, pues no daban crédito a sus oídos-. Lo más extraño es que según la documentación que nos han facilitado debemos avisar de cualquier dato referente a la señora Denali directamente al señor Jacob Black, presidente de la _fundación Swan._

Un nuevo silencio se instauró por unos minutos tras la explicación de la joven Clearwater.

-Bien, Witlock y Clearwater- pronunció mirando directamente a los ojos de los dos hombres, que se encontraban en pie frente a su escritorio-. Ustedes dos le harán una visita al señor Jacob Black. Parece que debe contarnos muchas cosas… muchos secretos- ambos le asintieron- Y yo hablaré con el señor Newton, esto no me gusta nada- dijo para sí-.

-Señor, disculpe…- repuso Rachel tímidamente. El capitán le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y con un movimiento de cabeza le instó a seguir-. He llamado al número privado del señor Black contándole todo lo que había pasado; y me ha dicho que estará aquí lo antes posible, anoche viajó a Washington por un compromiso familiar…- explicó avergonzada, pues temía haber metido la pata-. Estará aquí el lunes a primera hora.

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews son de lo más estimulantes y divertidos, ver cómo poco a poco vais atando los cabos. Espero que con este ya todo se vea con mayor claridad,( ¿o no?) Nos leemos el viernes. Las adoro.**


	23. Chapter 23

**#23#**

Tras los nuevos datos descubiertos, Thompson les asignó nuevas órdenes: Seth debía interrogar a Irina e intentar sacarle la mayor información posible sobre su supuesta implicación en la desaparición de la doctora Swan, pues ambas desapariciones habían sido muy próximas. Jasper se encargaría de averiguar todo lo relacionado sobre el tal James y la protección de las pequeñas y toda la familia Cullen. Para ello tendría la ayuda de los agentes Rachel, Embry Summerhill y Jared Paterson. Los dos últimos estaban en el hospital en sustitución de Witlock y Clearwater.

-Señora Denali, por favor, ¿me escucha, me oye?- le preguntaba por enésima vez a aquella mujer la cual permanecía aislada en su propio mundo-.

-Mi niña Katie tiene que echarse la siesta ya es muy tarde.- era la única respuesta de Irina-.

Seth con un hondo suspiro se dio por vencido. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y no había dormido ni había probado bocado desde las nueve de la mañana. « ¿Qué podría hacer para que reaccionase y volviese a la realidad? De repente recordó a Rose, la doctora Hale, podría ayudarle; pues era una excelente psiquiatra pero… ¿estaría dispuesta a ayudar a la mujer que intentó acabar con la vida de sus sobrinas y casi lo consigue sobre la persona de su cuñado?»

Con éstas y otras muchas preguntas en mente se encaminó de vuelta hacia el hospital donde seguramente estaría junto al resto de la familia Cullen.

Al traspasar las puertas se dio cuenta de que Jasper y Alice se encontraban en la cafetería; y por lo que parecía, no era una conversación amena sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-Alice, por favor, déjame que te explique, amor…- le pidió Jazz en un último intento por aplacar la ira de la morena, la cual estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos negros brillaban de cólera-.

-Ni amor, ni nada… Jasper, te he estado esperando toda la mañana. Dijiste que iríamos a comer juntos y mira a que horas apareces… me podrías haber llamado avisándome de que llegarías tarde; pero no, ¡El señor me ha tenido esperando por más de seis horas y casi me da un ataque de nervios! ¡Jasper estaba muy preocupada! No vuelvas a hacerme nada parecido.- le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos, los suyos estaban anegados en lágrimas que les hacían brillar con intensidad de miedo y furia a un tiempo-.

-Lo siento, mi vida, no creí que me tardaría tanto en regresar; pero surgió un problema en el trabajo y… no pude venir antes. Lo siento. Perdóname por favor…- le susurraba a Alice en su oído mientras la sostenía sobre su regazo, ofreciéndole todo su cariño y protección con ese gesto tan sencillo, intentando calmarla; pues la doctora Brandon temblaba entre sus brazos-.

-¡Jasper Witlock, no vuelvas a darme un susto como éste jamás!- Le indicó Alice mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con su dedo índice levantado en claro signo de advertencia, y con la otra mano se limpiaba las lágrimas de rabia que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas-.

Ante ello, Jazz lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir sus ojos como platos y un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo. Alice lo sintió ya que aún continuaba acurrucada sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo… cómo me has llamado?- tartamudeó una vez que su voz salió de sus labios- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?, ¿cuándo te… enteraste?-Sus preguntas salían atropelladamente de su boca casi sin haber sido procesadas por su mente. El momento más temido había llegado. Alice sabía quién era realmente. Ahora sabía que le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y, que él no es quien dijo ser…-.

« ¿Qué ocurría a partir de hoy? ¿Perdería a la única mujer que ha sido capaz de cambiar su mundo, su perspectiva del mismo, dándole más color, alegría y vitalidad a su vida? »- Jasper se mantenía en silencio. No era capaz de mover un solo músculo. Se había quedado de piedra con sus manos en su cintura; y el color de su semblante se había desvanecido dando paso al más pálido de los rostros jamás visto, un no muerto tendría más sangre que él en sus pómulos.

El silencio se instauró en la mesa de la pequeña cafería del hospital tan sólo por unos minutos, pero para Jasper… Witlock se hicieron eternos hasta que de nuevo, la voz de la doctora Brandon le sacó de ese letargo involuntario.

-Jasper Wiltlock- repitió Alice con convicción-. Lo supe la misma noche en la que estuve en tu casa, la noche de cine. ¿Recuerdas que pedimos pizza para cenar?-inquirió cohibida- Pues, dejaste la cartera sobre la mesita del salón y se cayó quedando abierta y… no puede… en fin, puede ver que… tú eras…- le contestó Alice atropelladamente- No te lo dije porque…- en su mirada Alice vio que le había herido, se sentía con tal revoltijo de sentimientos, asustado, dolido… tal y como ella se había sentido al descubrir su identidad. Y el saber eso la paralizó y como consecuencia el silencio les acompañó nuevamente-.

-Porque…- Le instó a continuar Jasper. No sabía cómo reaccionar, al fin y al cabo, él le había ocultado quién era, pues era parte de su tapadera…-.

-Porque te quiero. Porque no me importa quien eres o a qué te dedicas. Yo te quiero, te amo a ti, Jasper. Al hombre tierno, dulce, compresivo, amable, capaz de acompañarme a comer helado en pleno invierno porque a mí me apetecía comer helado de chocolate. Aquél que es capaz de estar ahí siempre para mí… y ese hombre eres tú, Jasper. Tú, y sólo tú… no me importa cuál es realmente tu apellido, porque yo no me he enamorado de un apellido sino de una persona; y esa persona eres tú. Yo te amo y te amaré sólo a ti-.

Tras esa declaración tan sincera como sorpresiva para ambos, Alice se lanzó a sus labios para besarle con pasión y desesperación en partes iguales. A continuación entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si de ese modo, no pudiese alejarse el uno del otro. Sólo se separaron, reticentemente, cuando sus pulmones se quejaron por la falta de oxígeno; pero sus frentes quedaron apoyadas la una en la otra y con sus miradas lazadas, Jasper repuso:

-Yo también te amo, Alice Brandon. Eres mi vida.- respondió besándola de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un beso casto, dulce, con el cual le mostraba todo lo que le hacía sentir-.

Seth atravesó el ascensor cuando las puertas de éste se abrieron para darle paso. Se giró hacia la derecha directo al despacho de Rosalie, que, según le había dicho la muchacha de información, estaba situado en el tercer piso, la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Una vez estuvo en frente a su despacho llamó suavemente; y tras un leve «adelante», el joven Clearwater se dispuso a exponer las razones de su "visita" inesperada.

Al entrar en aquel despacho encontró a la doctora Hale sentada leyendo uno de los muchos informes que tenía sobre su mesa: Edward Cullen, pudo leer con facilidad en las enormes letras rotuladas en un rápido vistazo.

Rose estaba muy concentrada y de manera distraída mordía un bolígrafo de forma inconsciente. Levantó la mirada de los papeles y con una sonrisa le invitó a sentarse en la silla que tenía en frente de su mesa.

-Doctora Hale, he venido a…- comenzó Seth un poco intimidado, pues sólo unas horas antes se había descubierto su tapadera, y la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo se lo tomaría ningún miembro de la familia Cullen-.

-¿Doctora Hale?- le interrumpió con tono de falso enfado-. Seth, por favor, llámame Rose. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó con una sonrisa amable-.

El muchacho tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de dar a conocer todas las nuevas. Tras unos segundos, decidió que el mejor modo sería empezar por el principio, con un poco de suerte, ella sabría explicar muchas más cosas que aún seguían sin tener sentido para él, como por ejemplo el porqué la _Fundación Swan_ buscaba a Irina desde hace un año.

-Rose…-comenzó Seth- supongo que ya se habrá enterado de que yo en realidad soy…

-Sí. Lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es la razón de su tapadera, agente Clearwater, ¿qué es lo que está investigando?- le interrumpió la psiquiatra-.

-Desde hace un año investigamos la desaparición de la joven Swan, y por los datos recopilados en el día de ayer, estamos casi seguros de que el asesinato de los señores Swan y la desaparición de su hija, fueron ejecutadas por la mano de la misma persona-.

-¿Asesinato?- preguntó Rosalie con un tono de voz dos octavas más alto. Sin darse cuenta se había levantado de su silla como si quemase, llevándose la mano a sus labios para apaciguar el grito que salió de su boca- Pensaba que había sido un accidente de tráfico.

-Pues, lamento decirle que no. Hace unos días se encontró en nuestros archivos una cinta de vídeo. Y anoche se comprobó que se trataba de la grabación del homicidio de los señores Swan. Por lo que hemos averiguado se trata de un muchacho llamado James.- contestó el moreno con voz serena-.

-¿James? Ese nombre me resulta familiar, pero no recuerdo de qué-. Contestó Rose aún algo nerviosa-.

-Sería de gran ayuda cualquier tipo de información a cerca de ese tipo. Este es su retrato- le dijo mostrándole un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro- las últimas noticias que tenemos es que él estuvo en el baile de disfraces y se peleó con el señor Black…

-¿Con Jake? ¿Por qué?

-El tal James quiso colarse en la habitación donde descansaba la pequeña Blanca, pero no lo logró gracias a su intervención… Desafortunadamente consiguió escapar por la ventana- Rosalie quedó paralizada ante tales noticias- Sin embargo, la razón de mi visita no es hablarle de James sino de la señora Denali, Irina Denali- prosiguió a pesar de percatarse de que la doctora se había quedado en silencio-. ¿Podría decirme por qué la _Fundación Swan_ la está buscando desde hace trece meses, Rosalie?

_Febrero de 2010_

_-Rose, necesito tu ayuda pa…- dijo Bella traspasando la puerta de su despacho, tras unos suaves toques, antes que le hubiese dado paso. Pero quedó muda y con sus mejillas color granate intenso- Lo siento, Rose- repuso volteándose para no interrumpir-._

_El pequeño despacho estaba totalmente destartalado: los informes estaban desperdigados por el suelo, los bolígrafos tirados al lado de la ventana, por la que se veía el rojo de un nuevo atardecer; la lámpara encendida estaba tirada en el piso junto al ordenador en otra de las esquinas, al lado de un pequeño cuarto, que era el baño. Rosalie y Emmet se encontraban tendidos sobre la gran mesa de caoba que presidía el centro del despacho. _

_La rubia estaba subida a la mesa, con las piernas entrelazadas a la gran cintura del moreno, con los cuatro primeros botones de la pequeña camisa de color morado abiertos y la falda del mismo color subida hasta la pantorrilla. Mientras su marido no estaba mejor vestido que ella. Emmet había dejado tirada su camisa blanca al lado de la mesa, sus rizos color azabache estaban revueltos, sus ojos refulgían de lujuria y pasión; y su gran bulto dejaba entrever que no había sido un momento muy oportuno para interrumpirles._

_Emmet había estado quince días fuera y les había chafado su reencuentro. Bella no sabía qué debía hacer. Quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante; pero, recordó el porqué había entrado de manera tan importuna al despacho de su amiga._

_-Lo siento, volveré en otro momento- propuso Bella, pero cuando se disponía a tomar el picaporte y marcharse, la voz de Rose, algo ronca e irregular aún, se lo impidió-._

_-No, espera, Bella, ¿qué ha ocurrido, pequeña?- Le preguntó a la joven Swan ya que ésta conservaba los restos de lágrimas por sus mejillas, había estado llorando-._

_Emmet se retiró hacia el pequeño baño y tomando su camisa después de un leve beso en los labios de su esposa, se fue a vestir. Mientras su mujer hacía lo propio apresuradamente ante la atónita mirada de una Bella completamente abochornada._

_Una vez que hubo recompuesto su indumentaria, Emmet salió del despacho para darles algo de privacidad, por el semblante de Bella, supo que era algo realmente serio._

_-Nos veremos en casa...esta noche no te me escapas, gatita- le susurró en el oído a una acalorada Rose, y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Bella que le vio salir con la vista gacha-._

_-No te preocupes, Bella, no pasa nada- le dijo Rose tras unos minutos en los que Bella había permanecido en silencio y con los colores en sus mofletes-._

_Venía a hablarte sobre el caso de Kate, esa pequeña de apenas tres años… ¡Dios, no es justo!- replicó alzando la voz de pura frustración mientras sus manos se convertían en puños- llevo meses buscando un donante compatible y no he tenido ningún resultado positivo. Su padre Lauren Denali no aparece, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra… ¡Estoy desesperada, Rose!… Acabo de hablar con la doctora Milano y me ha dicho que con la nueva trasfusión de sangre que le hicieron esta mañana, la pequeña sólo podrá aguantar una semana, ¡sólo una semana…!- expuso con voz compungida y las lágrimas volvieron hacer acto de presencia de su bello rostro de alabastro-. _

_Rose permanecía atenta a cada una de sus palabras e igualmente pendiente a cada uno de los gestos que Bella realizaba. No paraba de gesticular con las manos, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar por lo que sólo esperaba que se derrumbase. Este caso le estaba afectando mucho más de lo usual; y sabía que si las cosas seguían así, Bella se desgastaría hasta límites extremos. Una vez que la joven morena se hubo desahogado, Rose hizo un nuevo intento para alentarla a no rendirse:_

_-¿Cuáles son las últimas noticias del padre de Katherine? ¿Dónde se supone que estuvo la última vez?- indagó sin perder de vista su profunda y triste mirada-._

_-Eh, he sabido que el señor Denali es bombero y que por lo visto fue llamado por la asociación de bomberos sin fronteras para viajar hasta el sur de Indonesia en el 2004; ya sabes tras el gran terremoto y, posterior tsunami del mes de diciembre, pero ahí se le pierde la pista- explicó Bella con pena-._

_Alguien llamó a la puerta y Emmet entró._

_-Siento la interrupción, pero se me ha olvidado la carpeta con los planes de entrenamiento- dijo Emmet con carita de niño bueno. Mas al ver a ambas abrazadas y Bella llorando inquirió- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella, ha pasado algo malo?- se acercó hasta ella y acarició sus mejillas intentando limpiar los restos de lágrimas- Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, princesa, así que ya sabes… ¿a quién he de romperle todos los huesos de cuerpo? – dijo en tono serio, pero sólo en apariencia, puso sus puños en posición defensiva y la besó en la cabeza; apartándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Lo que provocó que ambas se echasen a reír, ya que un hombre tan fuerte y con esos dulces hoyuelos, parecía más bien, un osito-. _

_Los tres se vieron contagiados por ese repentino ataque de risa y una vez todo se calmó, Emmet tomó a Bella de la mano y la sentó sobre la silla giratoria. La cual estaba volcada junto al flexo que aún permanecía encendido._

_-Dime, pequeña, ¿qué pasa?- Bella se quedó callada ya que no pudo evitar rememorar la escena vista hacia a penas unos minutos atrás, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornasen de ese color carmesí tan característico-. _

_-Se trata del señor Denali, Lauren Denali. Por más que he buscado y rebuscado por cada piedra no logro dar con él. Su hija necesita un trasplante y tal vez él sea su única posibilidad; pero no he dado con él y ya no sé qué más hacer. Sólo sé que trabajaba de bombero y viajó a Indonesia- volvió a repetir por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos-._

_-¿Bombero? Tal vez pueda ayudarte- replicó con alegría Emmet con un brillo especial en su mirada. Seguido a eso, tomó su teléfono y tras unos minutos anotó una dirección y teléfono en un potsit que había junto al teléfono-. Creo que le encontrarás aquí.- anunció con una sonrisa, pero viendo la sorpresa y la perplejidad en los ojos de ambas se apresuró a añadir- Conozco a un amigo en los bomberos y me debía un favor. Me ha dicho que Lauren Denali viajó a Washington porque surgió un problema con los papeles para su traslado aquí en Los Ángeles. No creo que tengas problemas en contactar con él, ése es su móvil-._

_Tal y como su hermano le había prometido, consiguió ponerse en contacto con el señor Denali pero tres días después, ya que debido a unos fallos en las líneas de teléfono la señal no llegaba con nitidez. El señor Denali viajaría esa misma mañana para estar en el hospital lo antes posible y realizarse las pruebas necesarias de compatibilidad…_

-Doctora Hale, doctora Hale- la llamaba Seth insistentemente ya que ella parecía haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos-.

-Oh, perdona, Seth, estoy algo casada… Ya me sabrás dispensar.- dijo en un susurro-.

-Sí, claro. Le preguntaba si podría explicarme el porqué la _Fundación Swan,_ concretamente el señor Black, lleva buscando tanto tiempo a la señora Denali-.

-Es sencillo, agente Clearwater, Katie necesita a su madre, el único pariente vivo que le queda a la pequeña de cuatro años- contestó Rose. Ante tal noticia el asombró quedó marcado en el rostro del muchacho, los ojos desorbitados y su boca con una perfecta o, dejaban constancia de ello-. ¿La han encontrado?- preguntó Rose con ilusión-.

-¿La pequeña de la que Irina habla en su estado de locura está viva?

-Sí, claro. La _Fundación Swan_ se hizo cargo de la pequeña ya que, tras su intervención, su madre no aparecía y Jacob se hizo cargo de ella tal y como hubiese hecho Bella si no hubiese desaparecido sólo unos días antes de que se llevase a cabo el trasplante- contestó con pesar en su voz-. ¿Ha dicho Irina? ¿La mujer que ha atentado contra la vida de mis sobrinas y mi cuñado es la madre de Kate? ¿Eso es lo que me está diciendo, agente Clearwater?- preguntó exaltada Rosalie-.

-Sí, doctora Hale, eso mismo… De hecho estoy aquí para pedirle un gran favor. Irina parece estar en un estado de paranoia o algo parecido… Desde esta mañana. He intentado interrogarla sin demasiado éxito, sólo habla de su hija Kate… No sé si podría o quisiera ayudarme a sacarla de ese estado para así poder saber si ella sabe o tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de la joven Swan- inquirió Seth casi sin respirar-.

El silencio quedó como dueño y señor del pequeño despacho por minutos en los cuales el agente Clearwater permanecía a la espera…

-Está bien, le ayudaré. ¿Dónde está?

-En la comisaría del centro-.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez. Seth abrió la puerta, dándole paso a una taciturna Rose. Ambos se encaminaron hacia allí para ver cara a cara a la mujer que había sido capaz de agredir a su familia sólo unas horas antes…

* * *

**Parece que poco a poco las incógnitas están siendo saldadas. Y por lo que parece el secreto de Jasper no hará llegar la sangre al río, aunque aún no sabemos cómo se lo tomarán los Cullen…**

**¿Se reencontrarán madre e hija pronto? ¿Vosotras qué pensáis? **


	24. Chapter 24

**#24#**

-Señor Newton, ¿podría explicarme por qué no logré localizarle en su comisaría en todo el día de ayer? Según me dijo su segundo, el señor… Mathew Roberts, se había ido a casa ya que se sentía mal. Pero localicé a su esposa Martha y me dijo que había salido a pasear…- le preguntó Thompson a aquel hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años-.

Mike Newton era un hombre alto, rubio con ojos verdes y su complexión media, el cual le miraba por encima del hombro, sin responder a sus preguntas.

Pero Thomas no se dejó amilanar por ese petulante y altanero que tenía frente a su mesa, sentado en la silla, con un gesto adusto e impertérrito en su rostro.

-¿Por qué ha permanecido estancado el caso de los señores Swan?- le insistió de nuevo lanzándole su mirada más profunda e incisiva al hombrecillo que seguía sin emitir sonido alguno-.

-No se encontraron más pistas, nadie había visto nada y… no se pudo hacer más.- contestó de forma altanera cuando se vio acorralado-.

-¿Cómo es posible, señor Newton? Entonces, ¿cómo ha llegado a nuestras manos esto?- le volvió a reclamar y dándole al "play", la escena de la expiración de los Swan se reprodujo ante los ojos atónitos de Mike. El cual quedó lívido y mudo de la impresión, estaba claro que esto no lo esperaba-.

-¿Cómo…? ¿dónde…? ¿cuándo…?- no era capaz de pronunciar una frase coherente sino que todas sus dudas querían ser aclaradas a un tiempo-.

No lo sé, hace unos días la cinta de vigilancia de una de las cajas del banco, situada en una de las esquinas cercanas al lugar de los hechos, llegó a nuestras manos. Imagínese cuál fue mi sorpresa al ser restaurada y saber qué contenía…- expuso con sonrisa taimada-. Y por ello está usted aquí, Newton, para avisarle del hallazgo.- contestó escuetamente Thompson-.

« ¿Cómo era posible? Él había buscado y rebuscado por doquier para encontrar aquella cinta y la había hecho desaparecer; y ahora, seis años después volvía para hacer su vida un infierno… ¿qué pasaría cuando James lo supiese? No saber la respuesta le aterraba… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero lo disimiló lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que debía avisarle o lo pagaría muy caro… Además, esta vez no podría hacer desaparecer la prueba del crimen, pues todas las sospechas recaerían sobre su persona…»

Sin darse cuanta se había introducido en sus pensamientos y no salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que escuchó la voz ronca de aquel hombre serio, astuto y perspicaz, que seguía escrutándole con la mirada.

-Entonces será mejor que la lleve para que mis técnicos la analicen concienzudamente y el caso se reabra, para así poder encontrar al verdugo de tal macabro plan.-contestó con una sonrisa fría Mike, que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió directamente hacia el reproductor donde la escena seguía en movimiento-.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, señor Newton-. Contestó rápidamente el capitán Thompson-.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Entonces, cómo…?- replicó el hombre que se giró enfurecido hacia él y con gesto prepotente y sonrisa cínica dijo- ¿Usted no pretenderá que lleve a cabo mi investigación sin las pruebas necesarias? Debe facilitarme todo lo relacionado con el caso Swan, señor Thompson, ¿o a caso pretende tener problemas?- inquirió con tono siniestro en su voz. Lo que pretendía ser una pregunta en tono jocoso se convirtió en una amenaza velada-.

-No, señor Newton- contestó sin pestañear Thomas-. Lo que quise decir es que esa no es la cinta que se le proporcionará para que pueda llevar a cabo su investigación. La que se le dará a usted será otra similar, ya que ésta es parte de las pruebas del caso Swan que mi equipo y yo estamos llevando a cabo, Newton.- contraatacó en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna-.

-¿El caso Swan?, ¿de qué está hablando usted? Ése es mi caso.- contestó a la defensiva-. ¿Desde cuándo los federales se meten en un caso de asesinato frío?- preguntó Mike con una sonrisa cínica-.

-Desde que su caso está relacionado con el mío, teniente- le contestó con reprobación. Ya estaba hastiado de aquel tipo que más que un teniente parecía un inepto con traje de Armani-. Estamos investigando la desaparición de la doctora Swan, hija de los señores Swan- y diciendo esto llamó por el intercomunicador- ¿Jeremy, por favor podrías traer la copia para el señor Newton?-.

Unos minutos después el joven Krause atravesaba la puerta del despacho y llevaba en sus manos una copia exacta del visionado que seguía dentro del DVD.

-Aquí tiene, jefe- dijo saliendo poco después con un asentimiento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-.

-Bien, señor Newton…- señaló en un tono serio- creo que aquí acaba nuestra pequeña entrevista, gracias por venir- abriendo la puerta e invitándole a salir con sutil gesto de cabeza. Mike se levantó de la silla y, con la cinta en su brazo, salió de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían-.

Unos minutos después Thomas recibía una llamada a su teléfono personal.

-Sí, tranquilo. Todo está tal y como lo planeamos- expresó con tono alegre a su interlocutor- Bien, sí. Mantenme informado de cualquier cosa y, Vladimir, cuídate.

Cuando Mike Newton salió de aquel edificio, que le causaba gran desasosiego e incluso claustrofobia, tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó rápidamente, al segundo tono alguien respondió:

-James, tenemos un problema…- apuntó en un susurro, intentaba mantener la apariencia de una calma y tranquilidad que se le escapaban a cada segundo-.

-¿Problemas, qué problemas?- resonó la voz al otro lado-. Habla rápido, estúpido, no tengo todo el día.- le reclamó en tono iracundo-.

-Debemos vernos, han encontrado la cinta de Charlie y Renee Swan.- respondió con miedo en su voz-.

-Mañana a las 15:00 en el _Griffith Park.-_ dicho esto la línea se corto y Mike se dirigió raudo a su despacho. Eran cerca de las 11 a.m. y debía ponerse en marcha para cubrir las apariencias-.

…

Mientras en una de las salas de interrogatorios se encontraban Irina, Jacob y Rosalie, acompañados del agente Clearwater y su hermana Rachel.

El día anterior y tras la visita de la doctora Hale, la señora Denali parecía estar hoy mucho más tranquila; pero aun así, todos estaban atentos ante cualquiera de sus reacciones. Las noticias que se le darían, aunque eran halagüeñas, podrían causarle una nueva crisis.

-Irina…- comenzó Seth en tono suave- no sé si recuerda al señor Black y a la doctora Hale, estuvieron con usted en la fiesta de la fundación…- explicó pausadamente sin quitar sus ojos de aquella mujer que tenía grandes ojeras en su rostro a pesar de haber permanecido todo el día de ayer sedada-.

-Sí, les conozco- contestó con voz adolorida-.

-¿Recuerda lo que pasó a su regreso de aquella fiesta?- continúo el joven agente. De nuevo un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte- ¿Por qué atentó contra la vida de las pequeñas y del señor Cullen, señora Denali?

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Irina tomó aire y lo expulsó despacio.

-Isabella Swan dejó morir a mi niña, la dejó morir y se fue a descansar. Ella debía saber lo que se siente al ver cómo te arrebatan lo más sagrado que tienes en la vida. Ella debía saber cuánto dolor me causó al abandonar a mi Katie- contestó con odio. Todos los presentes palidecieron ante la frialdad con la que había pronunciado esas palabras, sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento-.

-Eso no es cierto.- intervino Jake, pues fue el primero en reaccionar ante su frialdad- Ella hizo lo posible, lo imposible y lo inimaginable para hallar a su esposo, Lauren; y así poder llevar a cabo el trasplante que salvaría a su hija de las garras de la muerte… y lo consiguió.- contraatacó lanzándole una mirada decepcionada e incluso lastimosa ante aquella mujer destruida por su odio hacia la única persona que le ayudó sin pedir jamás nada a cambio-.

La risa estruendosa e incrédula de Irina fue la única respuesta ante lo dicho por el señor Black.

-¿Qué lo consiguió? ¡Mi hija murió tres días después de que ella hablase conmigo! Por favor, no me tome por estúpida, Black- dicho esto, le escupió en la cara-.

-No le estoy mintiendo y no la creo necia, señora Denali.- contestó sereno- Pero si no cree mis palabras tal vez pueda convencerse de que lo que le estoy diciendo es cierto, si ve esto…- y sacándose de un de sus bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta, la billetera, adquirió de ésta una pequeña fotografía-. Salga de su error por usted misma, Irina- la incitó colocando dicha foto sobre la mesa al alcance de su mano-.

Irina quedó anonadada contemplando la fotografía de aquella niña sonriendo. En la escena se veía como sujetaba el anzuelo mostrando su primer pescado, una trucha, en una mano y en la otra sostenía la caña. A su lado se veía la silueta de dos hombres y el de su derecha con su gorra y gafas de sol charlaba con los dos ocupantes de la pequeña embarcación que les acompañaban. Pese a todo, Irina pudo distinguir las facciones de su pequeña a la que no había visto desde hacía ya un año.

Sus ojos quedaron anegados en lágrimas y una tierna sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, junto a la sorpresa ante lo que veían sus ojos. Creía que todo era un sueño, no podía ser… su hija estaba feliz y sana.

Luchando contra la atracción que ejercía sobre ella aquella fotografía, poco a poco consiguió enfocar su mirada brillante y excitada por la sorpresa. Miraba a todos que seguían en silencio esperando su reacción.

-¿Cómo es posible? Él me dijo que mi hija había muerto…- y su voz se rompió ante el nudo en su garganta que fue roto por el llanto, y se dejó vencer por él; dejando salir todo el dolor, el odio, la ira y la rabia que le habían estado consumiendo todo este tiempo. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas y lloró hasta que finalmente ya no quedaron más lágrimas. Había actuado mal y debía ser consecuente ante las secuelas que acarrearían sus actos-.

-¿A quién se refiere cuando dice que fue él quien le informó de que Kate había muerto? ¿Quién es él?- le preguntó con tono triste Rosalie-.

-Riley… Riley Birds…- contestó con voz ronca la señora Denali-.

-¿Puede darnos una descripción del tal Riley?- indagó esta vez Seth-.

-No la necesitan.- les contestó con convicción- Es el hombre del tablón que tienen en el pasillo- todos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos asimilando las noticias-.

-¿Se refiere a este hombre?- le inquirió Rachel sacando unas fotografías de archivo de algunos de los informes que llevaba en ese momento. Era todo lo recopilado hasta la fecha sobre James Cam-.

-Sí, él se presentó en mi casa y dijo que me traía las cenizas de mi hija… Al día siguiente decidí viajar, salir de la ciudad; pues ya no tenía donde ir ni razón para estar allí…- dijo con tristeza-. ¿Todo fue una cruel mentira?- preguntó en un susurro tan suave que sólo Rosalie, que se encontraba algo más cerca de ella, pudo escuchar sus palabras-.

-Sí, señora Denali. Katherine lleva bajo la protección de la fundación, siendo su tutor Jake, desde una semana después de su intervención- le contestó con una sonrisa triste-.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha, Rachel, busca todo lo relacionado con Riley Birds… debemos parar a James Cam antes de que vuelva a atacar- indicó Seth, y su hermana salió rápidamente hacia su despacho-.- Lo siento, señora Denali, pero deberá permanecer aquí dos días más…- y todos fueron saliendo de la sala-.

-¿Dónde está mi hija, Jacob?- preguntó Irina casi sin voz-.

-Está en Forks, con mis padres- contestó con una sonrisa el aludido-

-Quisiera poder verla… Quisiera saber qué pasó…- suplicó Irina tras un gran suspiro que le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo-.

Jake y Rosalie se miraron al uno el otro como sopesando las opciones, ¿en verdad estaba preparada? Tras un último asentimiento casi imperceptible de la doctora Hale, ambos se sentaron frente a la señora Irina y Rose comenzó:

-Señora Denali, la tarde que Bella habló con usted informándole del estado crítico de su pequeña, llegó a mi despacho desesperada e impotente; pues sólo contaba unos cuantos días de vida…iba contrarreloj.

-Sí, lo sé, dijo que sólo tendría unos tres días…- dijo Irina- Y tres días después…- le instó a continuar con su explicación-.

-Tres días después su hija recibió el trasplante de médula de su esposo, el señor Lauren Denali- contestó escuetamente Rosalie dibujándose una sonrisa triste en sus labios-.

-¿Lauren? ¿Dónde estaba? Intenté dar con él y no hubo manera. Lo último que supe es que viajaría a Chile con su equipo para ayudar en el terremoto que tuvo lugar el 27 de febrero, pero no pude hablar con él ya que había problemas con las líneas de teléfono.

-Afortunadamente la señorita Swan sí pudo localizarle antes de que embarcase en el avión que le llevaría hacia allá. Según le comentó a Bella, por teléfono, había estado intentando localizarlas a ambas una vez se solucionaron algunos trámites relacionados con su pasaporte, ya que según creo, se le había extraviado. Pero no tuvo suerte, así pues, cuando Bella le dijo lo que estaba sucediendo, su esposo viajó hasta aquí.-

-¿Y dónde está?, ¿por qué Kate no está con él sino con usted, señor Black?- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos con verdadero interés y clara incomprensión en su voz-.

El silencio acompañado de un hondo suspiro fue su única respuesta… los minutos seguían su camino ineludible e inexorablemente; e Irina seguía esperando atenta a cada uno de los gestos de sus dos cronistas. Seth, que había permanecido apoyado en el marco de la puerta al ver que ninguno de los dos continuaba, les instó a seguir lanzándoles una mirada inquisitiva, pero sin interferir más nada en la conversación que mantenían con la sospechosa.

-Aquella fue la noche en la que Bella desapareció. No se supo más nada de ella desde entonces- articuló Jacob Black con un profundo pesar. Pero tras carraspear continuó- En cuanto al señor Denali…supimos que había llegado a Los Ángeles de madrugada, pero ahí fue donde se le perdió la pista…

-¿Bella Swan desapareció?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde? No entiendo…- exclamó con sorpresa- ¿Y no me acaban de decir, de asegurar, que fue mi esposo quien salvó la vida de mi pequeña?- preguntó Irina desconcertada-.

-Sí, así fue…-contestó esta vez Rosalie- Dos días después su esposo fue encontrado con la ayuda de la policía. Estaba ingresado en el _USC University Hospital_. Había sufrido un grave accidente en el que un camión le empotró contra uno de los muros que daban entrada al S_tate Historic Park_. Su estado era grave, se encontraba inconsciente y sin fuerzas; ya que había perdido mucha sangre y no se habían encontrado documentos que le pudiesen identificar…- tomó aire y continuó- Por lo que una vez recobró el sentido lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su hija y la directora Swan…ya no se sabía nada de ella-en ese instante la voz de Rose se perdió debido a la emoción que la embargaba, era incapaz de continuar-.

-Fui en representación suya a su cuarto, pues hacía días que no se sabía nada de Bella, para explicarle cómo había evolucionado el estado de salud de su hija- intervino Jake-. Asique a pesar de su gravedad, su marido insistió en someterse a las pruebas que se realizaron en unas horas… Y una vez comprobado su compatibilidad, se procedió a la intervención. Su esposo murió dos horas después. Una hora antes se había llevado a cabo el trasplante de médula que salvaría a su hija Katie- Irina se llevó las manos a sus boca intentando acallar el grito de sorpresa y dolor que arrasaba su corazón; y el cual luchaba por irrumpir de sus labios. Pero pese a ver su semblante descompuesto, Jake continuó hasta dar fin a su relato- Tres días después fue sepultado en el panteón y al día siguiente fui asignado tutor legal de la pequeña Katherine Denali, pues no se logró dar con usted y la niña no tenía más parientes. Katherine fue trasladada a Forks días después, cuando todos los papeles estaban en regla.

Una vez la exposición llegó a su fin, Seth decidió intervenir y acercando una silla hacia la mesa, dio comienzo a su interrogatorio con una actitud mucho más risueña que dos días antes.

-Señora Denali…- comenzó el agente Clearwater- ¿podría explicarme por qué creyó que su hija había muerto? ¿Cómo se le comunicó el supuesto fallecimiento de su hija?- le preguntó con voz suave. Irina le miró a sus profundos ojos negros y en ellos sólo puedo ver reflejados curiosidad envuelta en consternación tras lo escuchado unos minutos antes -.

-Aquella noche tempestuosa del veintiocho de febrero, recibí una llamada del hospital, donde se me comunicó el fallecimiento de mi pequeña, o al menos eso entendí, ya que aquella terrible noche estaba teniendo lugar la tormenta más horrible y devastadora que yo puedo recordar; y a causa de ello, la línea del teléfono se entrecortaba continuamente…- Irina tomó aire llenando sus pulmones y recordando lo que sintió aquel día-. Sin poder soportar las amargas noticias que se me comunicaban, colgué el teléfono y lloré toda la noche hasta que finalmente caí rendida en el sofá… Al día siguiente, se presentó en mi apartamento el señor Riley Birds diciendo que traía las cenizas de Katie, en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño recipiente de color blanco… Así pues, tras unos minutos, recogí las pocas pertenencias que aún guardaba en la casa y salí de allí. Escapé huyendo del dolor y la melancolía que asolaba mi alma y mi corazón. Mi hija, mi sol, había muerto y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Intenté contactar de nuevo con mi marido, pero sus compañeros me dijeron que no le habían visto en varios días… por lo que decidí marcharme lo más lejos posible de Los Ángeles.

-¿Y por qué decidió regresar y del brazo del señor Cullen nada menos?- continuó Seth con gesto serio-.

-Tiempo después, volví a coincidir con Riley y él me comentó… me convenció de que la culpable de la desgracia que había roto mi familia había sido la señorita Swan, ella había sido quien se había desentendido de mi pequeña dejándola desamparada y desahuciada…- dijo avergonzada la señora Denali sin atreverse a mirar a sus dos acompañantes que seguían escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Pero en una simple miraba de soslayo, de parte del agente Clearwater, se pudo observar la mirada ardiente y decepcionada que ambos, Rosalie y Jacob, reflejaban en sus fisonomías- Cuando tuve la oportunidad, por casualidad, de encontrarme con Edward Cullen, el cual reconocí de haber ido en numerosas ocasiones en busca de la señorita Swan al hospital, no lo pensé y decidí que sería el mejor modo de vengarme de ella…-dijo en un susurro nuevamente avergonzada- lo que me sorprendió fue comprobar que él parecía no recordarla, no sabía nada de ella y sólo hablaba, una y otra vez, sobre sus hijas… por lo que con la intención de averiguar dónde se escondía Bella Swan me acerqué a Edward y así formé parte de su círculo más cercano…- la voz se le apagó, pues la culpa y temor volvían a hacer acto de presencia, provocando un nudo en su garganta. Había recordado sus actos de los cuales se arrepentía y se arrepentiría siempre-.

-¿Por qué quiso secuestrar y herir al señor Cullen y a sus hijas, señora Denali?- insistió Seth sin darle tregua un solo segundo pese a que en su facciones se calcaba todo su contrición por lo que había acaecido la madrugada del sábado al domingo-.

Irina volvió a tomar aire y agachando su mirada hacia sus pies, se dispuso a contestar:

-La noche del baile cuando me dirigía a ir al baño para refrescarme un poco, ya que hacía mucho calor en el salón, me encontré con Riley. Me aseguró que las niñas, tanto Sara como la pequeña Blanca, eran hijas de Bella Swan… por lo que aquella noche no pude descansar, no podía dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez a esa idea… Era injusto que ella tuviese a sus hijas y yo hubiese perdido a la mía. No sé lo que pasó, no sé cómo lo hice… Sólo recuerdo que me encontraba en el descansillo con Sara arrastrándola por las escaleras y en mis brazos sostenía a Blanca… Estaba fuera de mí, sólo quería que mi hija volviese conmigo, a mi lado, y… no sé por qué, no sé cómo… Perdí la cabeza y ahora debo pagar por ello.- esta vez sí se atrevió a mirar a Jacob y a Rose a los ojos. Esta vez debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Y por lo tanto debía pedir disculpas- Lo siento, siento mucho lo que hice al dejarme guiar por mi odio irracional… Si pudiese le pediría disculpas a Edward y las pequeñas en persona- y dicho esto se sumió en un perpetuo mutismo; pero con una sonrisa tímida y juguetona dibujada en sus labios, pues ahora sabía que su niña estaba con vida y era feliz-.

-Se lo haremos saber- fue la respuesta escueta de Rosalie-.

Una vez terminado el interrogatorio, Rose salió acompañada de Jacob. Ambos se disponían a ver a las pequeñas y a su padre que seguían en el hospital. Los tres recibirían el alta aquel mismo día; pero con la advertencia de que Edward debía permanecer en reposo absoluto al menos por unos cuantos días más.

* * *

**Ya vamos teniendo más respuestas. No sé ustedes, pero yo odio a ese tal James con toda mi alma. Alguien que es capaz de tal bajeza y crueldad; se merece lo peor y eso, que aún no ha salido a escena…**

**Nos vemos en septiembre, después de vacaciones. Besos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**#25#**

Tal y como había prometido, Carlisle se encontraba en Washington. Había llegado de Los Ángeles sólo unas horas antes, tras haberse asegurado de que las heridas de Edward no revestían gravedad. Sólo debía permanecer en reposo por unos días y evitar hacer movimientos bruscos.

Ahora se encontraba en el hospital _Washington Hospital Center_. Corría por los pasillos en busca del despacho de su amigo y colega Noah Geraldy. Traspasó la puerta a la velocidad de la luz, tras oír un leve «pase» y sin preámbulos ni saludos de cortesía solicitó:

-Quiero ver de inmediato el informe de la paciente de la habitación 224-.

-Carlisle… ¡Amigo, cuánto tiempo!- exclamó un hombre fuerte y gesto alegre, el cual le hacía marcar más profundamente las arrugas que comenzaban a formársele en su rostro en el contorno de sus ojos y labios. Estrechándose ambos en un abrazo fraternal-.

-Sí, mucho…- aceptó algo cortado al darse cuanta de su falta de cortesía para con su amigo- discúlpame pero… cuando Jacob me dijo que habías hablado con él sobre la paciente y que… ¡Dios!- Se tapó su cara con las manos intentando ocultar todo el miedo y zozobra que asediaba su corazón-.

-Lo sé, y créeme que lo siento mucho…-repuso apesadumbrado el doctor Geraldy- Pero aquí tienes los resultados de las últimas pruebas… ella está en un estado profundo de coma- explicó pasándole los informes que tenía sobre su mesa-.

Carlisle los ojeó una y otra vez; como si por el simple hecho de realizar la acción incontables veces, cambiasen los resultados que se plasmaban en las páginas de su interior.

-¡No, y mil veces no! ¡Me niego a hacerlo, Noah!, hice el juramento hipocrático de salvar vidas, ¡y ahora me pides que dé mi consentimiento para acabar con una vida! Pero no una vida cualquiera, no. Me pides que consienta la muerte de una joven de penas veintitrés años a la que juré proteger y cuidar; y a la que llegué a amar como una hija más…- chilló con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, que luchaban por salir de su prisión-. ¡No, no lo haré ni ahora ni nunca!- dicho esto salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Se sentía atrapado en un callejón sin salida, entre la espada y la pared. Había hecho una promesa y estaba a punto de falta a su palabra… de la peor forma posible; y eso era algo que le sobrepasaba… no podían pedirle eso, no podía hacerlo… y no lo haría hasta que el tiempo terminase-.

_Mayo de 2010_

_-¿Doctor Cullen?- se escuchó una voz tosca y profunda al otro lado de la línea telefónica-._

_-Sí, soy yo- contestó Carlisle un tanto desconcertado, ya que la llamada había sido hecha directamente en su línea privada; mas por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar o reconocer al hombre al cual pertenecía aquella voz-._

_-Doctor Cullen, le llamo desde el Washington Hospital Center- le informó su locutor- le paso con el doctor Geraldy.- dicho esto el sonido de una música suave le dio paso-._

_-Carlisle, soy el doctor Geraldy, Noah, para los amigos- le saludó al otro lado con tono burlón- Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti, amigo- le reprochó desde el otro lado del teléfono-._

_-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó el doctor Cullen con sorpresa- ¿Y a qué debo tu llamada, amigo mío?- se interesó en tono alegre-._

_-Pues… aunque hace tiempo que te había perdido la pista, y me alegra saber que todo te va tan bien, he de reconocer que mi llamada no es por cortesía o añoranza- contestó Noah en tono serio- sino que más bien, se trata de un caso delicado; y he pensado en ti pues, según parece, eres el mejor en tu campo-._

_-Está bien, Noah, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Sólo dime cuándo debo estar allá y ahí estaré- contestó Carlisle con tono profesional-._

_-¡Gracias, amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo!- exclamó con emoción y un halo de esperanza contenida-._

_-Y cuéntame, ¿de qué se trata?- le preguntó Carlisle con verdadero interés-._

_-Hace varios meses fue ingresada una paciente. Se trataba de una muchacha joven que había tenido un accidente de tráfico y había sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico que la mantiene en estado de coma- el doctor Geraldy tomó agua de un vaso que se sirvió de la pequeña jarra, que tenía sobre su mesita auxiliar dentro de su despacho. Momento en el cual el doctor Cullen aprovechó para hablar-._

_-¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿A caso se le ha detectado algún problema cardiaco?- indagó con precaución-._

_-No, a ella no…a su bebé. Está embarazada de unas veinte semanas de gestación y en las últimas pruebas ultrasónicas realizadas al feto se le ha descubierto una posible malformación en su arteria coronaria. Respondió preocupado Noah- Por lo que te agradecería que viajases lo antes posible para poder descartar posibilidades-._

_-Estaré ahí mañana a primera hora- contestó presto Carlisle- hoy me es imposible, pues tengo varias intervenciones programadas-._

_-Gracias, Carlisle. Sabía que podía contar con tu ayuda inestimable-._

_Al día siguiente, el doctor Cullen tomó el primer vuelo con destino a Washington. Era un día lluvioso y las calles estaban atestadas de coches, autobuses y demás medios de locomoción. Ya que al ser tan temprano, todos habían salido hacia el centro camino de sus respectivos trabajos y obligaciones cotidianas. Sin duda era hora punta, por lo que Carlisle subido en aquel taxi se distraía observando todo lo que encontraba en su trayecto._

_Al encontrarse en el mes de mayo, todos los pequeños jardines y terrazas que se veían estaban repletos de flores de diversas formas y colores; y ello le proporcionaba una momentánea distracción hasta llegar a su destino._

_Al traspasar el umbral de las grandes puertas automáticas y acristaladas que daban paso al gran edificio blanco de unas cuatro plantas, Carlisle se dirigió hacia la joven que había en recepción. Era una muchacha de unos treinta años, alta, delgada., morena con el pelo recogido en una sencilla trenza, y sus ojos dorados y su rostro perfilado. Según pudo percatarse se llamaba Lauren Mallory._

_-Disculpe, señorita- dijo Carlisle con voz dulce para llamar su atención ya que la joven se encontraba sumergida en algunos papeles que estaba ojeando. Ésta levantó su vista-¿Podría decirme cuál es el despacho del doctor Geraldy, por favor? carraspeó audiblemente para recobrar su voz, pues a pesar de que el doctor Cullen sobrepasaba la cincuentena seguía manteniendo su atractivo: el color rubio platino de su cabello, por el que comenzaban a salir alguna cana traviesa; el color azul de sus mirada profunda y su sonrisa encantadora, le habían dejado momentáneamente sin habla.-._

_Por lo que una vez recuperó el control de sus cuerdas vocales contestó:_

_-Tercera puerta a la derecha, en la segunda planta-. Carlisle le sonrió y salió raudo hacia el piso indicado-._

_Una vez llegó al despacho de su colega y tras un gran abrazo, pues no se veían desde que Carlisle terminase su especialidad, ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación asignada a la paciente. Según se leía en el informe se llamaba Elizabeth Masen._

_Pero al traspasar la puerta, Carlisle quedó rígido, un sudor frío caía por sus sienes sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron en un segundo y su boca quedó entreabierta sin que por ella saliese sonido alguno._

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su mente sin duda estaba jugando con él, hiriéndole donde más dolía. _

_Delante de él se encontraba una muchacha de unos veintidós años. Con su cabello suelto en forma de abanico negro con tonos rojizos y piel pálida, mantenía una expresión serena. A su alrededor tenía enchufado un sinfín de aparatos y máquinas los cuales la mantenían con vida y su abultado vientre sobresalía pese a que estaba tapada con una suave y fina sábana blanca._

_Los informes y demás documentos que llevaba en su brazo cayeron al piso haciendo que su amigo se voltease para saber qué había pasado, quedó mudo al ver la faz atormentada de Carlisle. Su rostro siempre sonriente y sereno estaba desencajado. Las lágrimas caían raudas por sus mejillas y su palidez se acentuó hasta tal punto que el doctor Geraldy se asustó._

_No sabía cuál era la causa por la que Carlisle había reaccionado así. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Intentaba hacerle reaccionar, pero el doctor Cullen seguía frío y mudo._

_Intentó sentarle en el pequeño sillón que había junto aquella cama. Se sentaron ambos y esperó por un largo tiempo, que a Noah se le hizo eterno…_

_Cuando Carlisle giró su rostro de nuevo hacia la paciente y a su amigo, repitiendo la acción varias veces más; y después como para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño, una pesadilla o una ensoñación de su mente, se acercó hasta la cama y acarició la mejilla de la paciente, la cual no tuvo reacción alguna ante tal gesto._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ingresada? ¿Quién la trajo? ¿Por qué no se nos avisó? ¡Dios mío, está embarazada!- le interrogó casi sin respirar. Las manos le temblaban debido al nerviosismo que le corría por cada poro de su cuerpo-._

_-Ingresó en el mes de febrero. La traía su primo Anthony Masen, el cual debe estar a punto de llegar también le avisé a él de los últimos datos…- contestó sin comprender nada el doctor Geraldy-. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu reacción tan desmedida, Carlisle?_

_Mas antes de que el doctor Cullen respondiese, un hombre de unos cuarenta y nueve años atravesaba el umbral de la puerta… cuando Carlisle le vio sólo pudo decir:_

_-¡Teniente Simmons!- en un susurro que nadie escuchó-._

_-Bienvenido, Señor Masen- le saludó el doctor Geraldy-. Le quiero presentar al doctor Cullen- dijo girando su cabeza ligeramente hacia donde estaba Carlisle- él nos ayudará a diagnosticar el estado de la pequeña- explicó con una sonrisa, aunque continuaba mirando de modo suspicaz a su amigo -._

El doctor Cullen seguía subyugado por sus pensamientos hasta que el roce de una mano sobre uno de sus hombros le hizo volver a la realidad… Una realidad que no tenía fuerzas para afrontar.

-Carlisle, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Vladimir, estoy bien- contestó intentando controlar la congoja que a duras penas podía sobrellevar-.

-Lo siento mucho, el doctor Geraldy me ha llamado pues… al ser "su familiar más cercano" me ha pedido que venga y… no sé qué se supone que debería decirle, doctor Cullen, yo perdí a…

-¿De verdad crees que puedes entender cómo me siento, Simmons?- le increpó exasperado- ¿En serio crees ser capaz de entender la desesperación y la impotencia que siento ante la falta de opciones? ¡Debo dar mi consentimiento y aguardar a ver morir a mi hija! ¡Por favor no me hagas reír, Vladimir!- interpeló enfurecido-.

El hombre quedó estático en su lugar; en realidad sabía que Carlisle… su reacción, su enfado, era totalmente comprensible. Nadie debía ver morir una joven y mucho menos ver morir a dicha joven si ésta era su hija. Así pues, acompañó al doctor y escuchó todo lo que tenía por decir, dejando salir toda su rabia e infortunio al exterior. Le dejó gritar y gemir sentados en aquel pequeño banco más retirado, que estaba dentro del pequeño jardín interior del hospital. Tras unos minutos el doctor Cullen recobró la compostura y logró sosegarse, sólo en parte.

-¿Doctor Cullen, por qué no vamos a comer algo? Ya se nos hizo tarde y además… hay algo que quería comentarle- hizo un nuevo intento, pues sabía que no le haría bien alguno el permanecer por más tiempo en el hospital y sus alrededores. Carlisle le miró con tristeza, sin embargo, aceptó su ofrecimiento, no se había dado cuenta; pero ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y no había tomado nada desde el desayuno, que consistió en un simple café sólo y bien cargado-.

* * *

**Hola, queridas lectoras, hemos vuelto. Y Bella por fin está aquí con nosotros. Espero que tras leer este capítulo tan esperado no querías mi cabeza en una bandeja; pero por si acaso, os aviso de que estoy bien escondida en el búnker. Hasta pronto.**


	26. Chapter 26

**#26#**

Una vez llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, situado a un par de manzanas del hospital, ambos fueron hacia una de las mesas más apartadas de la puerta. Justo al lado de la cristalera que dejaba ver a los pocos transeúntes que salían de los autobuses, pues cerca de allí se hallaba una parada.

Un muchacho les tomó el pedido y se retiró para darles privacidad.

-Bien, tú dirás…- le dio pie Carlisle al ver que su compañero no se animaba a dar el primer paso-.

-Sí, cierto…- dijo con una sonrisa- Mientras venía hacia el hospital he telefoneado a Thompson para ver cómo marchaba el plan para atrapar a James, y me ha dicho que se han encontrado nuevas pistas gracias al último interrogatorio de hace unas horas- el doctor asintió con la cabeza levemente ante las nuevas recibidas- Además, me dijo que han localizado a la señora Denali, la madre de Kate-

Ante esas noticias nuevos recuerdos llegaron a su mente recordando la última noche que vio sonreír a Bella…

_26 de febrero 2010._

_Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y todos estaban esperando que diese comienzo la última conferencia sobre los avances en cirugía cardiovascular y enfermedades congénitas en niños menores de ocho años._

_La ponencia estaba a cargo del doctor Cullen y cuando estaban dándole el último aviso para que todos los asistentes ocupasen sus asientos asignados, el teléfono de Bella vibró por lo que ésta acompañada de Edward, el cual se había reunido con ellos, después de finalizar la función programada para las doce del medio día, salieron para no interrumpir la exposición, mientras que Esme permanecía atenta a las palabras de su marido._

_Pocos minutos después ambos volvían a entrar situándose en sus lugares y permanecieron en silencio hasta el final de la conferencia. En sus miradas iluminadas y sus dos grandes sonrisas se leía que se trataban de buenas noticias; por lo que nada más bajar del atril, Carlisle se acercó hasta ellos y preguntó:_

_-¿A qué se debe tanto regocijo, muchachos?- Edward permaneció en silencio dejando que fuese Bella quien diese las grandes novedades, mientras que Esme, abrazada a Carlisle, ansiosa por saber qué había pasado-._

_-¡He localizado al señor Denali y podrá viajar esta misma noche a Los Ángeles para realizarse las pruebas!- exclamó Bella brincado de la emoción que no podía ocultar por más tiempo- ._

_-¡Felicidades, hija!- exclamó Esme abrazándola-._

_-Sabía que lo conseguirías. Tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa, doctora Swan- dijo Edward besándole tiernamente en la frente- ella sólo hizo un mohín-_

_-Aun me falta mucho para ser oficialmente doctora…- no obstante, Edward hizo oídos sordos a su último comentario-._

_-Ahora tenemos mucho más que celebrar: el cumpleaños de mi corazón- detalló Carlisle observando a su esposa con infinito amor- y la pronta recuperación de la pequeña Katie…-._

Carlisle se removió en su asiento y clavó su mirada azulada que reflejaba gran entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no se logró dar con ella antes? ¿Ya lo sabe Jacob?- sus preguntas salían de sus labios a la velocidad del rayo, casi sin tomar aire; y su tono de voz reflejaba alegría pese a ser algo ronco por la congoja de minutos antes-.

Vladimir le miró directamente a sus ojos enrojecidos, pues no quería perderse ninguno de sus gestos.

-Estaba en Los Ángeles. Por lo que se ha sabido regresó hace unos días, estaba en Europa… Y Jake ha estado hablando con ella- una sonrisa tímida se tatuó en los finos labios del médico-.

-¿Pero dónde está?- le volvió a insistir Carlisle, pues parecía como si el señor Simmons se resistiese a dar esa información- Debe ir a Forks para que ambas, madre e hija, puedan estar juntas de nuevo- explicó con convicción-.

Vladimir negó pausadamente con la cabeza y su rostro mostró una gran tristeza. Al verle tan contrariado Carlisle intentó preguntarle a qué se debía aquello; pero, no tuvo oportunidad, ya que en aquel mismo instante apareció el camarero con su pedido: pasta a la carbonara para el doctor y berenjenas rellenas para el detective.

Una vez el muchacho se hubo retirado, Vladimir continuó con su explicación:

-La señora Denali, Irina Denali está detenida por…

-¿Irina? ¿Me estás diciendo que Irina es la madre de…?

-Sí. – contestó escuetamente Simmons-.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la madre de Katie es la culpable del mayor susto recibido en mi casa en los últimos dos días?

-Sí.

Tras la conversación con Simmons, el doctor Cullen estaba decidido a contarles todo al resto de la familia. No podía evitar por más tiempo la verdad. No podía demorar por más tiempo lo inevitable…

Según los últimos resultados de las pruebas, las constantes de la paciente Masen eran cada vez más débiles. Así pues, lo más recomendable, lo más humano, tanto para los familiares como para la paciente, sería permitirle descansar.

Según había visto en el informe, llevaba en aquel estado desde su ingreso en el mes de febrero de 2010, la misma noche de su desaparición. Y aunque había logrado llevar a término el embarazo de la pequeña Blanca, su corazón se resentía por cada día trascurrido desde hacía dos meses, siendo sus latidos más lentos y trabajosos.

Carlisle estaba destrozado. A pesar de que llevaba muchos años preparado para dar a conocer el trágico desenlace de sus pacientes a sus familiares, hoy, ahora se veía acorralado incapaz de dar a conocer la situación real de su pequeña a la familia.

¡Dios! Sólo pensar en la gran pena que le causaría a Esme, la cual cada noche se quedaba dormida hablando sobre lo que harían cuando Bella regresase. Sabía que le destrozaría su gran corazón; pues Bella fue desde el primer día como una hija más, la hija que siempre anheló. Tendría que romper sus ilusiones y esperanzas de verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta para poder estrecharla fuertemente contra su pecho una vez más.

Emmet y Rose, quienes la recuerdan y la añoran como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Bella es su hermanita pequeña, a la que cuidaban y protegían; con la cual disfrutaban entre juegos y bromas, viéndola enrojecer completamente ante cualquier comentario de su hermano mayor, mientras Rosalie le daba un capón por sus niñerías…

Rose, ¿cómo podría darle la noticia a ella? Pensó que tal vez, podría ayudarle a plantear el momento oportuno y la manera más inocua para hablar con el resto… mas, ¡Dios! Eso era pedirle demasiado. Era injusto poner sobre sus hombros tanta responsabilidad sin olvidarse de su estado de "buena esperanza".

Y por último, pero, no por ello menos importante, estaban Edward y las niñas. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de su hijo si le hablase de ella? ¿La recordaría y en consecuencia se hundiría en una profunda oscuridad? ¿O al no saber de quién le hablaba le sería totalmente indiferente? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le amilanaban más.

Sara, la pequeña de siete años. Sabía que echaba terriblemente de menos a su madre, pues Bella había estado a su lado desde siempre y seguía ilusionada con su pronta llegada… debía decirle que Bells no regresaría sino que permanecería dormida en un sueño eterno del cual no podría salir jamás. ¿Cómo podría ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podría arrebatarle su madre a Blanca cuando tan sólo tenía seis meses de vida?

Todas estas eran sus cavilaciones que le asediaban cuando atravesó la gran puerta de casa Cullen. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Eran cerca de las 03:00 am y todos, tras un día extenuante, se habían ido a descansar.

Mañana en el desayuno tendría lugar la conversación pendiente.

Subía las escaleras sin hacer ruido cuando una luz se reflejó en lo alto del segundo piso. Era el reflejo que venía del cuarto de las niñas.

Carlisle se acercó hacia allí para saber el porqué seguían aún despiertas. Cuando Sara le interpeló:

-¡Abuelo!- él entró entornando la puerta-.

-¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña? ¿Por qué no estás dormida? ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?- después de lo ocurrido con Irina pasó toda aquella noche sin dormir, pues decía que la veía que venía para llevársela-.

-No, abuelo, es que... mamá me ha pedido que te dijese algo. Me ha despertado cuando te ha oído llegar- contestó en un susurro como si fuese un gran secreto. Carlisle quedó lívido de la impresión-.

-¿Te ha despertado mamá?- examinó con miedo-¿Por qué?

-Mamá quería que supieses que nada malo va a pasar.- contestó feliz- Dijo que todo, todo se arreglaría sólo que antes…

-¿Antes qué?- le inquirió Carlisle ansioso-.

-Antes papá debe recordar… tiene que recordar a mamá. Me ha pedido que te dijese que no te desesperes, abuelo, que aún queda tiempo- le explicó con alegría, y bostezó- Buenas noches, abuelo- se recostó en su cama donde, cerrando su ojitos verdes, se quedó profundamente dormida con una gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro infantil-.

-Buenas noches, princesa. Qué descanses- le expresó el doctor Cullen besándole en la mejilla y apagando la pequeña lamparita, se dirigió hacia su cuarto-.

No supo el porqué pero, tras escuchar sus palabras, se sintió más tranquilo y más esperanzado. Por lo que después de desvestirse y colocarse un pantalón de pijama y besar a Esme en los labios dulcemente para que así supiese que había llegado, el médico cayó rendido en el colchón donde durmió toda la noche de un tirón.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente. Es cortito, pero muy interesante… Hasta la semana que viene.**


End file.
